This is a love story What? No, no way!(EN)
by Onde Tu Esteves
Summary: Maya, Riley and Missy are sharing an apartment in NY. Riley finally left her parents' house, Missy has the best job in the world (a few days), Maya loses her job, Farkle is an important businessman, Lucas has his veterinary clinic and Zay is Zay. Get ready for an accident, broken hearts, a birth, love, laughter and adventure into adulthood
1. The accident

**Hi guys, how are you?**

 **Here's my attempt at translation. Yes, my English is terrible and I want you to help me fix it. I'll probably be updating faster in Portuguese because it's my native language. I'm sorry for that!**

 **What you need to know, Maya, Missy and Riley are friends since they were children and they do not know the boys yet.**

 **Have a good read!**

 **See you soon!**

* * *

" The Mozin gallery is honored to present one of yours works, have a good evening!"

Maya left from the studio, she was glad that today the sun decided to show up after three days of rain, so she could walk quietly with the big package, unfortunately the car had problems and had to be sent for repair, this had become a day agitated. _**Thankfully, NY has a great public transportation service**_. That was her last delivery and at last she could rest because her high heels was killing her. The positive point is that she could see the madness of the city, so that the buildings became gold with the end of the day, all this made her to be anxious to get home so she finally could paint thousands of ideas that were swarming in her head. Maya jumped a puddle of water, the city was still full of them, the package weighed on her arm giving a little trouble on your balance, five more minutes and she would arrive the gallery. _**Well, just deliver it and I can go home, thankfully today is Riley's cooking day because I'm no patience for it**_. The pedestrian light turned and Maya ran to not lose.

If you asked Maya what happened she would not know what to tell you. She was starting to cross the pedestrian crossing, looked at street and there was no car coming, dodged a large puddle of water, suddenly something hit her and her eyes closed.

She opened her eyes, found herself lying in the street, confused, someone shouted something and many people gathered.

" Oh my God! Are you okay?"

She looked at the guy with green eyes that appeared desperate at her side. She tried to get up, but he stopped her. He checked worried.

" Are you feeling any pain? Your head hurt?"

" No ... just my arms."

She looked at her arms and had some bruises, nothing major.

" Help is coming."

" I'm fine, I have to deliver..." She looked around trying to find the large package "Where is it?"

" What?"

He looked confused.

" The package…" She got desperate, she leaned against the car "Where is it?"

He tried to hold on, but she pushed him away, Maya felt a huge pain in her shoulder and arm, but she had to find it. People tried to stop her until one of them pointed to the street. And like in slow motion Maya saw the damaged package, the truck down the street. _**Dammit!**_ She saw the package falls apart with the weight of the truck and cars.

" Shit!"

Her legs failed and the guy held her as the sirens sounded.

-#-

" Well, Miss Hart. Apparently nothing serious happened, but we will keep you under observation because you hit your head. You just need to take these painkillers for a few days."

She looked at the package in chair. _**Shit, I'll be dead in less than twenty-four hours.**_

" Thank you, doctor!"

He withdrew from the room and Riley came like a thunderbolt.

" Oh my God Maya, are you okay?"

" For now yes, I have to enjoy my time of life."

She laughed and turned his attention to the chair and Riley followed.

" Oh no! It was an accident, Camila will understand."

Riley said hopefully and Maya laughed.

" I broke her vase thousand dollar three months ago and she freaked out, you think she'll understand?"

" Have you talked to her?"

Riley asked worried, she took package on chair and put in a place that Maya would have trouble seeing it.

" No, she must be freaking out."

" I talk to her."

" Would you do that for me?"

" Of course!"

" You know I love you!"

" Obvious! And that was not the least bit interested."

Maya pretended to be offended.

" So you offend me!"

Riley laughed.

" He was here."

Riley sat on chair and looked out the window.

" Who?"

Said Maya confused

" The guy who hit you, he was very worried about you, I said that you are well and that he need not worry."

" He is gone?"

Maya checked her aching arms, had some bruises, but they seemed to be well.

" Yes, he had an appointment, but said he will come and see you later."

" Where's Missy?"

" She is freaking out, but still can not come, is stuck at work."

Riley smiled and turned her attention to the window. Something was wrong and Maya knew her friend kept her hand on the finger that usually she kept her ring that her boyfriend gave to her

" What happened Riley?"

The brunette turned to the blonde and started crying, she got up and hugged her friend.

" Charlie broke up with me."

" How? Why?"

Maya hit her side of the mattress and lay accompanied by her friend. They turned towards one another.

" He said we wasn't working. He is very busy and can not give me the attention I deserve, he wants me to be happy and he knows I'm not happy with him."

" How are you?"

" I really like him, Maya. I know we haven't seen much lately, that time is scarce, but the idea of following without him hurts me. It were four years Maya, he has always supported me even when I wanted to throw all into the air he was always there being patient and showing me how things were even when I did not want to see."

" Yeah, he was your best boyfriend."

Riley held the hand of Maya.

" I said I dont wanted break up, I said I would give him time, space. Maybe it was just a phase, but he said we had to be honest and he wouldn't deceive me, he said I should hang out with other people."

After a few hours of conversation Riley was get some food for Maya before she becomes her meal. Maya looked out the window, all the city lights were on, cars passing on street already congested by people trying to get home after a day of work. The sounds of pounding on the door took her attention and she saw the blond standing in the doorway, her hair was tousled and his face red probably the cold it was outside, his green eyes were analyzing her.

" Hi!"

" Hi!"

She realized she was barefoot and her hair is a mess for the first time. Maya felt embarrassed by her condition, he did not seem to know what to do.

" Are you okay?"

" I'm fine."

" Sorry, I had not seen you. The traffic signals turned green, I turned and you were suddenly there, I braked the car as fast as I could. I'm glad you did not hurt much, the impact was more in the thing that you were carrying. You should take care not to cross the closed sign for pedestrians ..."

" You're saying it was my fault?"

She arched her brow and blond blushed.

" Well, the cops told you ..."

Quite frankly!

" Why did you come here Huckleberry?"

" I was wondering if you ..."

Maya interrupted nervous.

" You came here just to say it was my fault that you were not paying attention HeeHaw?"

" Is not it..."

Lucas scratched his neck, he did not mean that the story came to that.

" Get out of here Ranger Rick, the painting is destroyed and it's your fault!"

" I can pay for it."

" Pay for it will not make it back to what it was, Huckleberry. You spoiled."

Lucas turned red.

" Stop calling me that. It's just a stupid painting! You can get other easily and even better."

And then, when he looked at the blond, he knew he had been talking shit. Angry was what he saw in her eyes.

" STUPID PAINTING? The only thing stupid here is you. You came here for what?" She faked an accent "Hi, I'm Huckleberry, I was taking a walk with my car that I use to fuck women and then you decided you wanted to throw in front of my car, I super tried innocent stop the car and you not happy decided to hit that painting who I think a preschool child painted, in my car ..."

Lucas interrupted nervous.

" Look, I just wanted to know if you're good, but you are behaving like a bitch."

" BITCH?" _**What the fuck!**_ Maya went to where Riley left the package "Come on, you have belt seconds to get out of here HeeHaw before I stick it in your ass."

" Why are you acting like this? I think we're adults ..."

" Five!"

She took the package and he took a step back.

" Don't be childish!"

" Four!"

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. The blond knew it was time to leave before things got ugly.

" Three!"

" Okay, I'm going, bye!"

He retired as quickly as possible in almost bumping on Riley in the hallway.

" Hey!"

" Your friend is crazy!"

Riley looked him confused as he disappeared down the hall.

_#_

" And then?"

Missy bit a slice of pizza.

" She freaked out and said I was terrible, they needed the painting for the show tomorrow, that surely the painter could not recreate it in less than twelve hours and now they had an empty place, he probably never would want to work with them. Once she have her bitch time, she paused and said she was sorry but she could not continue with me and fired me."

Said Maya

" I'm sorry Maya!"

Riley patted her shoulder.

" Then she returned to her bitch time and told me to call the painter."

" That bitch! - Missy got on the couch - She could not be kind to you. The guy must be mad with you."

" I Called him, apologized and he said, I will summarize, I was the biggest bitch in the world, my single neuron was overwhelmed with my frivolous things, made me many declarations of love and he hope never look at my face. I told him to go fuck himself."

Riley choked on her soda and Missy stopped eating her pizza shocked by what her friend said.

" You're not serious, you did not!"

Riley said shocked and Maya smiled.

" No, but I like to think I did."

They breathed relieved.

" You'll get another Maya."

Missy patted her thigh.

" Are you cleaning your hand in my pants Missy?"

" No, I'm comforting you - she pretended to be innocent - just not have napkins here."

Maya threw a napkin on Missy's face.

" Bitch!"

" You do not know who are avaiable again!"

Said Missy excited, straighten on the couch to see the face of her friends.

" Oh my God, Missy cupid is back!"

Riley rolled her eyes.

" My cute boss is single. He caught his girlfriend with another."

" How do you know that?"

Riley asked.

" Man, he told Zay which is the same thing to say to everyone."

" Who is Zay?"

Maya asked her.

" The best friend of my boss . Well since you girls are available, I don't know, maybe you have the chemistry. I can arrange a date for you two."

" Don't do it, Missy"

Riley said.

" I have said to Zay."


	2. New job, Old love, New love?

_**Hi y'all!**_

 _ **This is terrible! These last two weeks have been horrible. I had a test over the weekend it was a -! Well this has resulted in a horrible chapter, I'm sorry! Sorry for my English, please correct me! Thanks for the comments.**_

 _ **Today is a sad day I still remember like it was yesterday what happened that 09/11. My condolences to all the families affected!**_

 _ **I'm waiting for updates from The art of seduction and how I really love it, I'm challenging myself to wait two chapter are available for me to read one, i.e., I only will read at the end of the year. How long do you think I'm able to do that?**_

 _ **(A) Until the next update**_

 _ **(B) Five minutes after I receive the notification.**_

 _ **(C) a day**_

 _ **(D) one week**_

 _ **(E) You will get it**_

 _ **(F) Do you have problems with self-control, then obviously you will not do it.**_

* * *

"How did you get this?"

Maya questioned Missy who was lying on the couch with his right leg in a cast. Missy had suffered, as she would say, a little disgusting accident at work and Riley had been all afternoon with her at the hospital.

"The correct question is how I took so long to get it?"

"Your boss took you to the hospital?"

"No, he's not in town, he will be back after tomorrow. Zay took me. "

"Have you called Zay?"

Riley said dropping something in the kitchen.

"Not yet, give me the phone. So Maya how are going your job interviews?"

Missy dialed the phone number.

"Nothing yet, only been interviews and nothing more."

"Hm ... Hello? Hi Zay is also good to hear your voice. I'm fine, I just put a plaster cast my right leg ... Forty-five days ... Reassure him. You'll have to hire someone that period "Missy patted Maya" You have someone in mind? ... Lucas asked to choose ... Yes. I think I know someone. I will ask her to go tomorrow ... All right, go rest ... The ration of Dilly is in the fourth drawer on the left ... I know, I'm the best. Bye!"

Missy smiled at Maya.

"What does that mean?"

Said Maya

"You got a job, at least temporarily, since you are in need of money right, it's been two months of noes, I think that she said that you are a great person."

"What exactly did you get me?"

Said Maya curious

"Well, you will be the Dr. Friar's office assistant, take care of the organization, make appointments, feed the babies, clean, welcome people, help him when needed, in short anything that a salary of $ 600 a week not ditch" Missy shouted at Riley "Thank you Minkus"

"Put he in your prayers, Missy!"

Riley said.

"Who are Minkus?"

Maya bit her chocolate.

"Friend of our boss, he's cool, he's kind of quiet compared to the other two. I think he's perfect for Riley, but he is the owner of the company that Riley is working to be able to mount your workplace. You will know who he is, I need not describe him. "

"I think is funny the fact the you met him and I never saw him."

Riley said coming into the room. "The food is ready!"

"Amen!"

Maya said.

"Shut up, you are eating right now."

Missy said throwing a cushion at the blonde.

_##_##_

Missy explained how things work, what to do or not. Maya stopped at the clinic entrance, there was no one there. She looked at the empty lobby, it had illustrations of animals on the walls, two diplomas and an operating avara the view.

"Please tell me you're Miss Hart!"

Maya turned, a dark-haired man came up the aisle, he looked completely lost.

"Yes."

"Thank God! Well Maya, can I call you Maya, right? "

"Yes."

"Well, do you know what a rabbit really eat? I'm afraid to give something he should not. "

"Mr. Pumbli?"

"Yeah, that's right, I think!"

"Missy said it is the orange bag the third shelf of the bookcase near the right side door."

"I love this girl, come with me!" He went down the hall "Well, Doctor Andrew is attend while Doctor Friar's not here. He probably will be back this afternoon, but will only come tomorrow ... "

Zay explained everything again to Maya and after a while he had to go out to buy something that Dr. Friar had asked him, leaving Maya on his own, let's say she freaked out a bit.

_#_###_

Riley looked at the door with the number eighteen C. It was a long time since the last time she'd been there. She raised her hand to knock on the door, because she knew the doorbell was broken five months ago and that certainly has not tidied because Charlie had no time to do it. She moves away from the door, takes a deep breath and shakes her hands to calm down. For the first time in a month that she would see him, what she would say? How to behave? He would receive? Riley is very nervous. _**What am I doing? I gotta go**_. She turns to the hallway and walks toward the elevator, but she stops and back to the door a few meters. _**Come on Riley, this is not difficult**_! She dried her hands on her dress and stood in front of the door again, set your hair, put a smile on her face and again raised her hand. She hears the sound of voices through the door and Riley freezes.

"Sure," the door opened "We have to try it tomorrow."

The red-haired woman appears in her field of vision, she was elegant in her evening gown, she put something in her purse not paying attention to Riley's presence.

"Of course Anne." She saw Charlie with her hair perfectly aligned in his favorite suit, he wore his shoes not realizing her presence. "You know I love you."

Riley felt like a slap had hit her face, the woman landed her gaze on her.

"Of course yes!"

She shouted her answer and he laughed in the background.

"Hi!"

Riley opened her mouth, but nothing came out, her gaze danced between the woman and her ex-boyfriend. _**I'm an idiot, how could I think he still like me**_. She felt her eyes fill with water. Anne smiled still waiting for the answer.

"Who are you talking to?"

Charlie straightened up and headed toward the door, he finally saw her.

"Riley" said confused "What are you doing here?"

Anne made room for him.

"Hi, I ... I was going through here and ..." She shakes her hands, walking from one side to the other while trying to make an excuse and control your voice from weeping "You remember that ... blue blouse I love?" He arched his eyebrows, opened his mouth to say something, but Riley interrupted him. "Well ... I can not find it and I thought ... I thought if by chance it... it's not here ... is that ..."

Charlie takes a step towards her and stops.

"I'm sorry Riley, but it's not here."

"Oo..." she stared at the ceiling trying to hold back her tears" Okay ... Are you sure? It may be that ... "

"Riley" He stops and she is forced to face him, he passes his hand on his neck and Riley know after all these years together it meant that he was not comfortable with that. "I put all your stuff in the box, I'm sorry."

"Okay ... I ... I should have called ... I have to go, Missy had an accident and I have to help her. I'm sorry, I'm messing up ... Have a good night! "

"She is Riley your ex-girlfriend?" Anne asked when she saw her turn the hallway. "She looks a great person."

"Yes, she is."

Riley walked as quickly as possible, she pressed the elevator button repeatedly. _**Idiot, you're an idiot Riley Matthews**_. The doors opened and she insistently pressed the button for the ground floor, the doors were closed and she could have sworn she heard her name called

_#_#_

"So?"

"It was exhausting, I was so anxious to get home and finally be able to rest."

Missy pushed Maya off the couch.

"Go take a shower, you disgusting!"

"Where's Riley?"

Maya asked when she noticed the lack of her friend.

"Yeah, I'm hungry and she has not yet come. This is not very typical of her. She must be freezing out there. "

The sound of keys called their attention, the door opened revealing a brunette with her red face, she sniffled as she placed her keys on the corner table.

"Good evening girls! I ordered pizza, it should arrive in ten minutes. "

She went to the kitchen, the girls were lying on the couch sat watching their friend. Riley leaned against the sink as she filled a glass with water. Missy and Maya looked at each other.

"Where have you been, honey?"

"We were worried," Missy said, "And judging by your state nothing good happened."

"I need a shower."

The brunette returned to the room.

"Riley!"

Maya grabbed her arm.

"He's with another woman. Okay?"

The brunette returned crying, Maya and Missy confused looked at the brunette.

"Who?"

"Charlie, of course that's Charlie, Missy!"

"How do you know?"

Maya asked while she banged on the couch beside her.

"I saw them, they were in his apartment."

"Why were you there, Riley?"

"I don't know," she sat down, she ran her hand on her thighs as she tried to formulate the sentence. "It's a long time that I don't see him and I kind of thought he also missed me, but I was wrong. Now I know it's over. I'm an idiot!"

She bit her lower lip, Missy and Maya looked at each other, Missy stood up and jumping sat in the best way possible to the other side of Riley.

"Oh, come here honey!"

She hugged her and Maya joined the embrace, leaving a kiss on her cheek.

_#_##_

After eating the girls were talking, Riley tried to drag them to a bar, but Missy said no, she could not go anywhere with that plaster and Maya said she was too tired to go anywhere other than her bed. Riley saw the sleeping girls while watched a movie and decided she wouldn't stay at home. Since he's having fun, meeting new people, there is no reason for me to stay here alone. She took one Missy's dress and get herself ready.

People in the office were talking about a pub with live music in downtown, maybe she would find someone there. If not for the fact of not having to go to work tomorrow, she probably would have given up the idea of going to the pub.

Riley ordered a drink, she was watching the concert of some local pop-rock band. She danced, talked to some people but from time to time she was at the bar ordering something to Victor, her new friend.

She was sitting when someone approached, she felt his cologne over her, which made her turn to know who was. He was tall, had blue eyes, straight brown hair and a charming smile. He sat beside her without taking his eyes off her.

"Hi!"

He smiled at her.

"Hi!"

"Are you alone?"

Alcohol levels in her blood made her blush.

"Yes, my friends exchanged me for their mattresses. So here I am, having a good time with Victor. "

"Who is Victor?"

He asked confused.

"Victor, the bartender."

Riley pointed with her drink to the guy who approached, he greeted him with a nod.

"Hi Victor. What's your name?"

"Riley and you?"

"Farkle. May I join you? "

"Of course, please be my guest."

Victor brought Farkle's drink. They talked for a long time before being expelled for having already given to closing time. Riley thought Farkle a very interesting guy, he is intelligent, he is nice to talk to, he made her feel like the only woman there with all his attention, he had a magnetism that made her prey. They walked the streets of NY.

"So Riley, where you live?"

"I live in an apartment ..." she paused and tried to remember "I guess I forgot."

She laughed holding him.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know now what do I do? I have to sleep on the street. "

She was serious, Farkle took her high heels because she was having trouble with them.

"Well, I guess then I'll take you to my house for today, is not sure that you walk around alone."

"Why should I trust you?"

She stared at him.

"Because I don't want anything bad happen to you."

The cold wind hit them what made Riley's hair would cover much of her face, Farkle took a lock of her hair and placed it behind her ear. She walked over and put her head on his shoulder hugging him.

"Thanks Farkle, you're a nice guy!"

After five minutes, they reached one of the highest buildings in the city, Riley doesn't pay attention to it, she was so addicted to his cologne so she kept her head in the crook of his neck. He took her to his room and sat her on his bed.

"I'll get some clothes for you to take a shower."

Riley took a picture of a little boy in a blouse high collar orange, he was closer to a man who looks very much like him and a tall blonde. He looked lovely and suddenly a smile formed on her face.

"Well, I think this should fit. I will take you to the bathroom and I'll be all the time behind the door to knowing if you're okay. Okay?"

"It's all right."

She put the picture in place and accompanied him to the bathroom. Those twenty minutes were torture for Farkle because he was afraid that she got hurt, so was the checking every five minutes. When at last she left he left her on bed and brought a bottle of water and aspirins for her.

"It's time to sleep."

Farkle covered her with blanket while she snuggled on his comfortable bed he went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Riley got a little flustered.

"I'm going to sleep."

"Sleep here, please!"

"I do not know if it's a good idea, Riley!"

She did a crying face after his refusal

"At least until I sleep."

"Okay!"

He climbed into bed and lay beside her. Riley snuggled into his chest and left a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks!"

She rested her head in the crook of her neck to feel her newest favorite cologe, she felt his hand on her hair.


	3. Riley and Wild Sex? Lucas Fuck Friar

**_Happy Women's Day!_**

 ** _Hi, I am back!_**

 ** _I know it took a century, but I wasn't happy with what I was writing, but I didn't want to leave it that way, so I went back to writing yesterday. Yes, it's horrible!_**

 ** _I think I'll be dead by the time Tiramisuspice comes back to update. Is someone on the same boat? Well, I have a new love called Girl Meets Second Chances by Wanderlust007 it's such a beautiful story and I'm so in love with it!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Riley and Wild Sex? Lucas Fuck Friar and Boxer's man**_

The sunlight brightened the bedroom and Maya grunted at that the sound of her cell phone, it's time to go to work; she quickly turned it off because today is Riley day off and she doesn't wanna wake her. Today she would finally meet her temporary boss, Missy always says good things about him, she says he's her favorite Texan and Maya shouldn't say it in front of Zay.

Maya stepped out of her blanket and looked at her friend's bed; she was confused because Riley's bed was tidy, which made her to think that Riley had gotten into some new morning exercise craze. The blonde took her shower and got ready to go to work. A noise in the kitchen caught her attention.

"Isn't today your day off?"

Maya said as she put her keys in her purse, she looked at the brunette who was making the noise, but she wasn't the brunette who Maya expected. Missy looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I thought you was Riley"

"Isn't she sleeping?"

"No!"

Missy smirked.

"Wasn't she in that bar?"

Maya remembered what her friend had mentioned about it.

"I'm worried now, Missy!"

"I will call her."

Missy picked up her cell phone from the table and type the brunette's phone number; the call went straight to the voicemail.

"Nothing, I'm texting her."

"Did something happen to her?"

The blonde said worried, Missy put her cell phone on the table.

"Well, you know... maybe her... someone…"

The brunette raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"It will be?"

Said the blonde in disbelief.

"I keep you informed. Are you going to eat something?"

"No," said the blonde, taking an apple. "Bye!"

"Don't forget to impress Doctor Friar!"

 **-##-##-##-**

The sunlight awoke her; Riley placed the pillow on her head that seemed to weigh a ton. Riley noticed the strange comfort of the mattress and the familiar cologne, her eyes opened and she found herself in a strange room. _**Holy shit!**_ Riley sat down quickly on the bed. The room was huge made up of three normal walls and one with a huge curtain. Riley found herself in a strange outfit _ **. OH NO! What did I do? Damn it!**_ The brunette got up and went find her clothes, whose was perfectly placed in an armchair next to the curtain. Riley pulled the curtain a little and she saw the tall skyscrapers of NY. One thing she knew, Farkle was not a simple New Yorker who was trying to get the bills payed by the end of the month.

Riley was afraid to find him since she was now sober, confusing scenes came to her mind about last night. Riley ran to the bathroom to get out of the place the faster possible. _**Let him not be at home, let him not be at home, Please! Is that too much to ask?**_ Riley saw the little clock that struck ten o'clock in the morning, the picture she had seen last night was there beside the bed, there was still a bottle of water, a pack of pills and a note, Riley opened it.

 _Good morning Riley!_

 _Make yourself at home; I left some breakfast for you in the kitchen. I hope you had a good night's sleep and that you are feeling well. Mr. John is waiting to take you home._

 _Don't forget to take the pills and have a nice day._

 _Farkle._

Riley opened the bedroom door on tiptoe, looked sideways and saw no one; she closed the door as carefully as possible and went for the door. Everything was calm, it seemed like there was no one and she relaxed a little. The hallway ended in the living room, and as she went quietly toward the living room the sound of something falling made her scream, another scream followed hers and she turned toward the sound, a woman kept her hand to her heart.

"You frightened me, I'm sorry!"

Riley felt her face burn with shame.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here."

"I'll put the breakfast for you."

"No, no need to bother, I really have to go. Thank you very much!"

Riley said practically running to the door. As she closed the door she went down the small corridor, turning around she saw the elevator and a man standing next to it, he smiled at her.

"Miss Riley, I was assigned to take you home."

"Th...Thank you!"

Riley said unsteadily looking at her feet.

 **-##-##-##-**

Everything was already organized and Maya was nervous at any moment Dr. Friar would arrive and she wanted to leave him with a good impression, because she really needed the money and it was not fair to leave all the expenses to her friends.

She heard footsteps toward his office and Zay's voice in the background.

"Maya, come here!"

She took a deep breath, put a smile on her face, and went into the living room. Zay sat on the table and smiled.

"She is here!"

The tall blond was picking up something in his suitcase.

"Good morning, Doctor Friar!"

He turned to greet her.

"Good..."

He stopped when he realized who she was. Maya's mouth became a perfect O as she recognized the blond who had run over her by his car.

"You!"

They said it together.

Zay smiled and gestured with his hands.

"You already know each other, great!"

They looked each other without knowing what to say.

"Well, we had an incident."

Lucas scratched his neck.

"What happened?"

He said curious

"He run over me!"

Zay look at her.

"Wait, is she that nutcase beautiful tiny woman," Lucas motioned for him to say nothing "who became a crazy bitch because of a painting that you had told me?"

Maya raised her eyebrows and folded her arms with a scornful smile. Lucas looked at Zay as if strangling him in his mind.

\- Crazy? Crazy bitch? Hmm ... It's interesting!

"Really? What a small world!"

Zay did not seem to notice his friend's eyes and that Lucas was red.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Sure, well unemployed because of you!"

They stared at each other without speaking for a long time Zay laughed and watched them.

"Good since you know each other and blah, blah, blah ... how about a coffee from that shop on the corner, Maya?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

\- Okay, I'll get it!

She took her gaze from Lucas, who look down when he felt her gaze.

 **-##-##-##-**

"Where have you been, young lady?"

Missy said from the kitchen as she saw the brunette get in the living room, Missy tried to hold her laughter while she saw her friend a little disturbed.

"Good morning Missy!"

"Well," said the brunette, pointing her mug at her watch. "Actually, good afternoon!" Where have you been, Miss Matthews?"

"I don't know, actually."

"What do you mean? Missy tried to approach with the mug in her hands, which caused some of the broth to fall to the floor. "Okay Missy, did it wasn't very clever. Come here so I can be a responsible mom!

Riley gave a small smile that accompanied with a grimace because her head hurt.

"Don't tell me you're drinking these crap instead of eating something?"

"Well, that's all I can get, since there's no one here but me.

"I'll do something for you."

Said the brunette taking the mug from her friend's hand.

"For us."

She corrected her friend.

"I don't care about food right now!"

Missy laughed and picked up her cell phone and began to type a message for Maya.

 _Our baby girl has arrived from her wild night._

"Then. Where have you been?"

Riley was looking for something in the refrigerator.

"I don't know, we were at the pub and I suddenly woke up in an apartment in one of the richest addresses in NY.

"OH MY GOD! Did you have sex with a stranger?!"

Riley covered her ears with a grimace at the sound of her friend's scream.

"Missy, don't yell" Missy laughed loudly. "No, I think so, I don't know!"

She took some ingredients to make the sandwich and she made a mental note that they have to go shopping this week.

"Who owns the apartment where have you been?" Missy said excitedly tapping her fingers on the counter. "Of course you remember it."

Riley took her friend's hands and kept her from making a noise.

"Please, I need some time!"

Missy laughed excitedly.

"Oh! Your first hangover" she put her hand on her chest and pretended to hold her tears "my little girl is growing so fast, I'm so proud of you!"

They interrupted by the sound of Missy's cell phone, which she put on the speakerphone when she saw Maya's number.

"Hey Hart!"

"Missy Bradford, why did not you tell me your boss is Lucas Fuck Friar?"

Riley covered her ear at Maya's screams.

"But I have said he was Doctor Friar. Why all this?"

Said the brunette confused to her friend.

"You know that asshole that hit me and made me lose my job?"

"How does that relate to Lucas being my boss?"

"That asshole is Lucas Friar Damn it! You don't know what I had to hear. He said I'm a nutcase and a crazy bitch for Zay."

"Are you kidding? What a small world!"

Missy laughed.

"Leave it behind, be cool with him Maya, don't forget you need the job."

Riley said trying to calm her friend.

"I know, but I can not promise anything," she snorted. "And where have you been?"

"Let's talk later, please!"

Riley whimpered.

"She had a wild night at some guy's house that she doesn't know his name.

Missy said amused to her friend.

"What? How? Riley!

"Oh shit!" Riley said hiding her face in her hands. "I don't think you're hungry anymore, Missy."

"I know you won't let me starving, and I can hardly stand, it was a terrible adventure to put water to boil."

Missy said making a sad face and Riley narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, I am here!"

Maya said calling them attention.

"Be kind and then we'll talk, bye!

Said Missy and hang up, not giving Maya time to say anything.

 **-##-##-##-**

She might be kind, but she's not a kind person so when she put her purse on the table and looked at those two cups of coffee in her hand, that evil side who she'd let go to sleep for a few months had begun to talk to her… _**He won't know about it... Think it as a small gesture of gratitude to the gracious compliments he had made to you ...**_ Maya looked sideways and uncovered one of those cups, spitting in it, a huge grin appeared on her face as she covered it. They were still in Lucas's room talking.

"Excuse!"

She said getting in with two cups of coffee in her hands and they turned to her.

" I know we started with the left foot but we are adults and I wish we could leave it behind, even if you think I'm crazy, a crazy bitch and anything else, well that's your right, But I really need the job. I'm sorry if I offended you anyway!"

She smiled kindly at Lucas who returned the smile.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hart for offending you and for you lost your job. I'm not fire you anyway, you don't have to worry about it."

"Thanks!" Maya smiled. "Well, here are yours coffees!"

She set the coffee tray on the table, Zay went to get his, but Maya prevented him.

"Don't bother; I'll get it to you."

She picked up one of the coffees and handed it to Zay, she turned to Lucas who watched her curiously, Maya picked up the coffee and went to Lucas's side and handed it to him.

"Thank you Miss Hart!"

"I hope they're delicious!"

Her smile widened and Lucas looked at his cup and then at Maya and he noticed the wicked trace behind her smile, Lucas put the cup on the table.

"If you need anything, just say my name."

She turned to the door and he watched her leave the room, getting up straight afterwards with his cup.

"So there were a lot of hot women in there?"

Said Zay excitedly, he watched Lucas go to the sink and flip the contents of the cup.

"Why you did that?"

Zay said indignantly looking at his friend as if he was crazy.

"She did something with my coffee."

"You are exaggerating. How would you know that?"

"She handed us the coffees."

"AND?"

"That smile told me everything I needed to know."

"I still think you're overreacting."

"You said to her that I offended her, and from what I know about Miss Hart, I'd better keep my eyes wide open."

"Then fire her!"

Lucas leaned against the sink and crossed his arms.

"I cannot!"

"Why?"

Zay said with a small smile.

"I feel bad for everything that happened, she lost her job and it's the least I can do for her."

"Well ..." Zay walked over to his friend and wrapped his arm around him. "That's very nice of you, but don't forget the part you think she is pretty."

Her smile widened as he saw the red tint appear on his friend's face.

 **-##-##-##-**

"Riley Matthews, tell me everything!"

It was the first thing Maya said when she opened the door, she didn't said it, actually she screamed at the two brunettes who were sitting on the couch watching some horrible series and commenting how ridiculous it was.

"Hey, sit here," Missy said, knocking on her side of the couch. "We can be responsible parents together.

She laughed and Maya sat next to her, turning her attention to Riley.

"Hey Maya how was your day?"

Said the brunette, rolling her eyes.

"Don't try change the subject, young lady, you're in trouble. You cannot watch Porntube at evenings, bring little boys home when we aren't here and you won't spy on our hot neighbor of the other building while he walks just in his boxers through his apartment! Can someone see if he's already there? I can't be subtle anymore.

"Not yet, Missy."

Maya said checking her cell phone.

"And by the way," Riley said, turning to her friend, "he knows you're spy on him, he told me last week at the laundromat, which was embarrassing."

"What did he say?"

Missy said curiously.

"He said hey, you are one of the neighbors of the front apartment, I said yes and he said you are the friend of that blonde and that brunette who is always looking at my apartment; tell her to be a little more subtle. When he told me and I wanted to stick my head in one of those washing machines and I gave some excuse and ran away.

"Well, the negative side is that he knows of my existence and if we look on the bright side he knows I exist."

Missy grinned dreamily.

"Focus!"

Maya said and they turned to Riley.

"What do you want me to say?" I don't know anything. I just know that I woke up in a huge bedroom in a high standard apartment on the rich side of city.

"Did you have wild sex?"

Missy laughed.

"Missy!"

Riley chided her.

"Are you on the pill?"

Maya said worried.

"I'm, it's everything ok!"

"Well, I think it deserves a celebration," said Missy getting up from the couch, "we need Pizza and beer. Welcome to promiscuous life, Riley!"

Missy laughed, Riley rolled her eyes and got up, and she walks to the porch door to admire the city.

"Hey Missy, he's there and he's wearing that one white and gray boxer that you like."

Riley said excitedly

"Shit!"

Missy jumped until the porch and Maya followed her.

* * *

See ya!

Xoxo


	4. Boss pancakes Omg!

**_Hello, how are you doing?_**

 ** _I would post yesterday, but I couldn't because my laptop didn't want to work, I'm glad that I had saved this chapter elsewhere along with a part of the other chapter that I have already written, but I lost a lot of things I was writing, It's sad!_**

 ** _Well, next week there won't be a chapter because there will be an event in my town and I won't be able to write and post. Yes, I will see a lot of teenagers and adults drunk maybe even kids, I don't understand why someone sells alcohol to kids._**

 ** _Someone warn me when TAOS is updated I'll probably be dead until this happens._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 04** : Boss; pancakes; Omg!_

 _ **Another day at the Office.**_ Riley sighed to get her favorite peach iced tea in one of her breaks when Smackle one of her co-workers walked into the kitchen, Riley didn't need to see her know that she worried and stressed out, your steps already said everything.

"Good afternoon Riley!"

"Hi Smackle, how are you?"

"I'm going crazy!" she said taking your yogurt from the refrigerator "You know, Mr. Minkus will come today to see if everything is going well since it's been two years since he doesn't come here, his visit will last all week."

"No one told me."

Said Riley worried because this meant that as soon as she got back in that chair someone would probably say she had done something wrong.

"Well, it's all a zone! Christian does nothing but yells at everyone, if he did his job right it wouldn't be craziness. I miss Human Resources, take me with you!"

Said Smackle exaggerated reaching out to Riley.

"I can't, you have been to the dark side of the force."

Riley laughed, Smackle took a deep breath and quit leaving Riley again alone in the kitchen. Riley sighed, she knew that people were kind of agitated today; She took a sip of tea feeling the mixture of flavors, taking advantage of the few minutes of peace, she turned to the glass wall separating the big room full of tables occupied by her coworkers who spent hours in front of those computers, it was just another crazy day of work with a tendency to get worse at any time.

A group of people began to form in the corner of the room next door, someone made a sign and all those people who were circulating the halls went to their respective tables.

"It's ShowTime!"

Riley whispered, the Group near the door got bigger and started moving, Riley couldn't see them then she approached the door to better see the famous Mr. Minkus. She already was familiar with them faces, her eyes stopped on the young man in a suit that was on his back, his brown short straight hair was perfectly aligned, he was talking to a lady who Riley guessed she should be his Secretary. His broad shoulders, his posture, the way he moved was so familiar what would be unlikely because since she was got in that company she has never met him. The way his body was set up not letting her have a better view, the group returned to stir and Riley saw him turning in her direction, those eyes, that face… _ **Oh God!...**_ Riley felt herself freezing in recognizing the boy in the picture.

"Damn!"

She turned quickly and hid in the part where there wasn't a wall glass.

 **####-####-####**

Maya looked bored to the clock, Lucas had arrived for an appointment a few minutes ago, and Maya had already done all the work of the morning.

"Miss Hart?"

She heard him call in his room, Maya walked to the door.

"Yes!"

"Mrs. Peterson brought her dog Peter to castration?"

"Yes, she brought the dev ... the dog."

Maya smiled remembering the terrible behavior of the dog when it was around her.

"Let's see it!"

Lucas stood up and they went to the back of the clinic where he made the simple procedures.

"Shall you bring him? Please!"

He said while washing his hands, Maya went to another room where there were cages; She saw the little dog lying quietly in the cage, who see Peter behaving like this would never think it was that nasty creature a few minutes ago, she approached and called its name meekly.

"Peter, let's go, Peter! Dr. Lucas wants to see you."

The dog got up quickly and turned to her with its teeth showing, snarling.

"Shit!" She said approaching and Peter's growls were highest "come on Peter, be nice!"

She was in your direction to grab the leash, but he threw in her direction snarling and Maya cried when she saw Peter go in her direction, the dog stopped near her snarling at her.

"Bad dog, bad dog!"

"Maya?"

Lucas ran into the room after he heard Maya's cry when Peter heard Lucas' voice so it went happily out of the room meeting Lucas.

"It is everything okay?"

He said worriedly when he saw her curled up in the corner.

"Peter hates me!"

Lucas took the dog in his arms and Peter licked him.

"Peter?" He laughed "It is very docile, Peter wouldn't attack anyone" Lucas approached the dog in his arms "pet Peter."

"Not!"

She said promptly.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a puppy?" He laughed "Here, give me your hand."

"I'm not doing it!"

"Give me" He insisted what did Maya cross her arms, Lucas offered his hand. "Come on, Miss Hart!"

Maya snorted putting her hand on his, he pulled her close and put her hand on the dog doing caress on Peter, whose reaction was licking her.

"See, he's not going to bite you. Let's go!"

Lucas finished the procedure and Maya took the dog anesthetized to the cage when she shut it she heard Peter's low growl.

 ** _###-###-####-####_**

Missy was lying on the couch watching bored some stupid program about fights between families when her phone rang, Riley's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Matthews!"

"Missy, help me!"

"What happened?"

Said Missy shutting down the TV to hear Riley better.

"I'm hiding in the bathroom because Mr. Minkus is visiting here."

"What Riley? Forgot to be sociable? He's a great guy, you're going to like him, he just going to bite you if you ask him." She laughed " weren't you like dying to meet him?

"What's his name, Missy?"

"I ready told you, Riley."

"His full name."

"Farkle Minkus."

"Why?"

Riley whimpered

"Why what Riley? Have you had vodka for breakfast?"

Said Missy wondering at the attitude of her friend.

"Well, I know Farkle Minkus more than I should ... Missy, I think I slept with my boss!"

Desperate brunette said.

"What?"

Missy screamed upon hearing her friend.

"I was in the kitchen and he was passing, was when I recognized him."

"Are you kidding me? You slept with Farkle?" Missy couldn't believe what her friend said. "Farkle Minkus?"

"Yes, I blew it!"

"Damn Riley, I can't believe it. You and Farkle?"

"Stop saying that!"

"Fine, Farkle has all that magnetism, he's hot and all, but what he said?"

"I guess he didn't see me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm thinking of a long stay in the bathroom, I can bring my laptop, put your pictures on top of the toilet."

"You're not doing it, this is depressing! Get your butt off that filthy floor and go talk to him!"

"Or I can also walk hiding in the office, I just need to know where he is."

"Riley Matthews, get up from that filthy floor and go talk to him, say good afternoon Mr. Minkus wearing your best smile and shake your hair, he will not resist you."

"Missy, you're not helping me!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself and get out of here! It's happened and nothing is going to change it, what's important is how you are going to handle it from now on. I know Farkle and he is an amazing person, he's not going to make any comment about it to other people, Riley just talks to him. Good afternoon!"

Missy hung up and laughed at her friend.

 _ **###-###-###-###-###**_

 _ **Why have friends? They are parasites who live in your house, eat your food, steal your clothes, and when you need them the most, one of them hangs up on you...**_ Riley looked between the tables to see if it was safe to walk down the aisles one of hers coworkers looked at her as if she had lost her mind as he realized her position hidden behind one of the partitions, there was no sign of Farkle's presence that made her sigh with relief, she straightened her posture and began to walk normally. That was her afternoon, hiding, hiding, and becoming the least visible at any sign of Farkle's presence, which was not working well because of the various glances she was receiving all day.

She was ready to go back to her chair Riley even greeted the cleaning woman who had just come back from her vacation, so he was there, she just realized when she put her body into the room, Riley's eyes fell on him in the corner of the room talking to Christian, Farkle's body back to her and when she put herself racing down the halls she bumped into the cleaning cart making a big noise. _**Shit, shit**_! _**...**_ Riley wanted to drown in the water that ran through the floor, she felt her face burning in shame and her knee in pain.

"Oh my Goodness! Are You okay?"

Said the cleaning woman when she realized what had happened. Riley heard footsteps coming toward her. _**Why do not you kill me now?**_ She started to get up.

"Are you okay?"

She recognized his voice what made her gaze the ground refusing to look at him, thanking for her hair being big enough to hide her face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Minkus for this inconvenience!"

But he ignored Christian's voice focusing on her, he offered his hand and she accepted it burying her pride, his gaze met hers and he smiled as he recognized Riley.

"Hi, thank you!"

"Miss Matthews, I guess you should help the lady clear this mess."

Christian said with a reprehensible look on his face.

"Yes, I should, sir!"

"Don't worry, Miss Matthews I guess Mr. Collins wouldn't mind helping with the cleanup, isn't it?"

Farkle turned his attention to Christian who smiled.

"Of course, Sir!"

Farkle backs his attention to Riley and missed the trace of anger on Christian's smile, Farkle smiled at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine, sir. I'm sorry for all this mess!"

"It was an accident, accidents happen all the time."

He laughed, trying to comfort her.

"I think I'm going to the bathroom. Thanks for your help, sir. Bye!"

Riley's gone down the hall embarrassed.

 ** _###-####-####-####_**

Maya's feet were killing her, she could not wait to go home and be able to take off those heels _**... Why I had to have those genes ...**_ The cleaning part was already finished, Mrs. Peterson had already picked up her lovely animal that for some reason did not like to be alone with Maya. Everything seemed fine, Lucas only talked to her as needed, there were hours she even forgot his presence so she walked down the hall just to make sure he was there, most of the time he had some books and a notebook on the Desk researching on something. What she knew about him was that he was from Texas, his fiancée had cheated on him with one of hers neighbors and that he had run over her.

She heard the sound of the door closing as she played with the pens, the footsteps stopped behind her and he stood there for a moment _**... Do I look or not look? I look or not? That's weird ...**_ She pretended to let a pen fall toward him and turned her body to him.

"Hi!"

"Hi!"

He said scratching his neck, Maya was getting up to pick up the pen, but he stopped her, Lucas took the pen gave it to Maya.

"Thank you! Are you leaving?"

"Lunch, have you had lunch?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, I'm going to a restaurant two blocks away from here, they have a great Texas home cooking ... Ummm" he pretended to check his pockets "usually Missy and I were going to lunch there, So..."

He was silent and Maya smiled.

"Is the cowboy asking me to go eat Texas home cooking and square dance with you?"

She laughed and Lucas looked at her for a few seconds.

"Never mind. I think it's too boring for a city girl like you."

He returned to his room coming back a few seconds later without his doctor coat, Maya got up holding her purse.

"Is the food good?"

She said coming out from behind her desk that made Lucas looking surprised.

"I think you don't have shoes suitable for square dance."

He raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms due to her behavior a few minutes ago when she looks down on his invitation.

"I can take it off."

She backs him and walks into the street. Lucas ordered one of the typical dishes of meat stew with chili, tomatoes, and beans so Maya could taste it.

"Okay, that's good!"

"I'm sorry there's no squad dance!"

He said playfully, Maya clapped his shoulder.

"It's okay, Maybe next time!" She laughed. "Maybe you're not dressed properly for it."

"Well, you have a point," he said, playing with food. "I still know nothing about you, Miss Hart."

"Well, I have good information for you."

"What would it be?"

He looks at her with a playful smile.

"Huckleberry, don't call me Miss Hart, it makes me want to turn this dish over your head."

"Why, Miss Hart?"

She bit her lower lip and narrowed her eyes at the sound of Miss Hart.

"Who says that Cowboy? Are we in the 50's?"

"Well, as are we starting a relationship ..."

Maya cut him off.

"Call me Maya, that's all."

"Okay Maya, call me Lucas then.

"No, I'm fine with Huckleberry or a cowboy for now." She smiled. "What else should I know about you other than the fact that you like to take your assistants to lunch. Usually, you hit on them too?"

Lucas almost choked on his drink when he heard she suppose that he hit on his assistants.

"I've never done that!"

"Oh really?"

She arched her eyebrow.

"Never, I don't mix work with my sentimental life.

"So you get women in Tinder. "She saw him turn red, which made her laugh." You must have a picture dressed as a cowboy telling them that You are going to tie them really good."

"Stop talking about my sentimental life, you don't know anything about me.

"Let's see," he leaned his chin in his hands to face her. Lucas Friar, twenty-seven years old, Texas, veterinarian, probably had your first kiss at your fourteen years old in one of those rodeos hidden behind the bleachers. Since then you've been in two or at most three serious relationships being the first at your seventeen years old and it took two years to get into her panties and this wasn't because she had no interested but rather the fact that you wanted the two of you were ready for that important step in your relationship. Bullshit! You're parents' favorite child and always tries to do everything right, just left home after finished college, your apartment is super clean and organized. You have two friends, one you already knew in Texas and one who came to know in NY this who is the son of an important businessman who decided to invest in your dream because he knows you are worth it.

Wow!" Lucas said shocked to hear his story interrupting her "How could you know ... you have talked a lot about me, haven't you?"

"Not really."

She shrugged.

"What else did he say?"

Said Lucas intrigued.

"Zay only told me a few stuffs, just the essentials."

"Kind?"

"You moved here in high school and met a special girl, but everything seemed to conspire against you so you got into a relationship with a superficial girl trying to forget her. That didn't last, only three months because you could not stand that girl so you decided to be alone, all little girls wanted a good time with a cowboy but you didn't care. When your senior year was ending your big chance arrived and you could hang out with your NY little crush that ends up accompanying you through college years. Everything seemed fine, you even thought of marrying her and made the request at a cliché dinner, but unfortunately the destiny decided that really you two weren't meant to be.

"I can not say I'm surprised, Zay has a huge mouth."

Lucas turned his attention to his plate and be quiet. Apparently, the recent break up still affecting him a lot.

"Well, forward, we're still young and we have plenty of time to break our hearts."

She said giving a slight jerk in his arm smiling to cheer him up.

"So, Miss Hart, I think I owe you a brief summary of your life too."

"Oh!" She laughed "I really wish to hear it"

"I'm sorry if I disappoint you." He stared at her and she excitedly rested her head on her hands "unfortunately I don't have many sources about you, but I'll try. Well, Maya Hart, twenty-six years old, born and raised in this city, probably never crossed your mind to live anywhere else besides New York. You love arts and decided to get your major in it. Probably in your house there must be brushes and paints lost everywhere. You're independent; you know what you want and goes after it without fear; Is what leads me to think that you were a problem girl at school, the type who did not want to do anything and broke some rules when you wanted to. You certainly had several boyfriends since you like to take risks, I don't think that you had fallen in love with anyone yet.

"Right!" Maya said, cutting him off, "until you have a good hunch Cowboy!"

She laughed and turned her attention to her dish.

 ** _###-####-#####-###_**

 _ **There's a way to it gets any worse?**_ Riley looked at your smeared white shirt that she would have to wear for a further 4 hours, if it weren't for being hungry she would never have left the Office, she didn't need more people to see her like that.

"Hey!"

She heard a familiar voice behind her, Riley turned and saw the handsome brunette man smile for her, Charlie seemed exhausted.

"Hey, Charlie!"

He looked at her shirt.

"What happened?"

"A little accident"

She said embarrassed remembering what had happened a few hours ago.

"I heard that Mr. Minkus is making a visit to your office this week."

"He is."

"And you are like this, I'm sorry, this must be so embarrassing!"

He said referring to the dirty shirt.

"I don't have another shirt, it is your thing."

She paid for her lunch, Charlie looked at the Man who is making the sandwiches and order his sandwich.

"well, we always have to be prepared for unforeseen, emergency or last-minute compromise. Is part of being a lawyer" He smiled and took his lunch walking next to Riley. "There is a laundry two blocks away from here I could borrow a shirt, it is going to be too big, but we can fit it."

"I have no time to go there, I only have ten minutes to get back to the Office."

"I could take your shirt there for you. What do you say?"

She turned to him and smiled.

"Seriously?"

"I really mean it. Come on?"

He said pointing to the building across the street.

"okay!"

They walked to one of the most famous law firms in New York, Riley felt embarrassed by walking through that building she knew so well, her mother worked there for years. Charlie got there three years ago, some people would say that he got in because he was Topanga's daughter's boyfriend, but people who knew Charlie knew he had got in by his own merit since he was one of the best students in law school.

The elevator opened in his floor only a few people were there Charlie's assistant got up and went to meet him relaying a few messages he had received, they went into his room accompanied by his assistant that left some folders on the table leaving them alone after it. Charlie took one of his white shirts give it to Riley, he took one of the folders that had been left on his table, Charlie turned to say where she could change, but his words died on her lips when he saw her unbuttoning her shirt revealing her white bra, he turned to the great glass wall giving her privacy to change sitting in the corner of his desk. The image of the body of Riley took his mind what made Charlie shakes his head, it's been awhile since the last time he had Riley in his arms tasted her lips... _**Stop it!**_

"Alright!" She walked up to in front of Charlie "so... Is it too big?"

He looks at her, Charlie's hands go to Riley's arm by pulling her closer.

"We can find a way to fit it."

He smiled and slid his hand on Riley's arm, Riley watched his hands and realizes that his hands still having the same effect on her, she looked at him. It's been awhile since the last time she had been as close to him as now, Riley bit her lower lip while watching Charlie try to fix her sleeves. He is pretty handsome, maybe it was the spell of the suit, who she wanted fool? he is getting better every day. She remembered that determined boy in high school who had asked her to Homecoming, she never noticed his presence, okay, she knew he existed mostly because Missy was always talking about her biology partner, she was the first to notice his interest in Riley; but the first time he had talked to her was to ask her to the homecoming, his long hair was one of the things that she liked most at the time but it has changed when she got the chance to know him better and she fell in love with the responsible, gentleman, friendly, helpful, among other qualities boy. He finished adjusting her sleeves and shirt in her skirt giving one last look at her.

"You're much better!" He smiled by adjusting the collar of the shirt "I think you're ready to see your boss."

He slid his hands over Riley's arms and his eyes met her eyes, she looked at him intensely and he realized that their bodies were a few inches apart the smallest distance between them in days, they being so quiet looking at each other until Riley took the initiative approaching, even more, leaning toward him and joining their lips. She felt Charlie's hand around her waist pulling her closer his body, his other hand in her nape buried in her dark hair while their mouth hungrily devoured each other by the desire they felt, Riley felt he pushing her with his body so he could get up from the table, she gave a couple of steps back and he turned her over pressing her body on the table sitting her without breaking the kiss.

Riley's hands ran over Charlie's chest until the first button of his shirt unbuttoning it, Charlie parted their mouths trailing a path of kisses on her neck, the sensation of Charlie mouth on her skin made Riley bites her lower lip to prevent a moan. Charlie's hands went to her thighs squeezing it and bringing her closer to him, the contact of their bodies made him moan in her neck. His shirt fell on the floor, one of Charlie's hand went to Riley's neck stopping at her hair giving a slight tug it made her moan in his mouth, Riley slid her hands through her Ex-boyfriend's defined abdomen stopping at the edge of his pant pulling him by the belt for more closely, hooking her legs on his waist while one hand of Charlie stopped in one of Riley's breast tightening and both groaned.

The sound of the phone ringing in the background woke them up from their little moment and Charlie quit the kiss.

"Shit!"

He walked away from Riley who got up quickly from the table not believing what they had just done or what they could have done on that table Charlie leaned against the table his hands on his face, his chest was moving quickly while he was trying to calm his breath to retrieve his control ... _**That shouldn't have happened**_!... Riley took Charlie's shirt off the floor and approached him, Charlie looked at her, he eyes are dark of desire it made her tremble and she held the chair giving the shirt to him; Riley opened her mouth but she had no words the only thing she wanted was his arms around her again and all those sensations on her body that she hadn't felt in a while. But Charlie wasn't her boyfriend, he was someone else's boyfriend and that shouldn't have happened.

"I'm sorry!" he looked at her while putting on the shirt " I... I shouldn't have done that!"

"Sorry Riley, shouldn't have gone this far."

"It was my fault, we're not together I shouldn't have kissed you ... I ..." She turned to the wall, her hands were shaking as she always did when she was nervous "thanks for the shirt " she turned to him, her eyes went to the door while she calculates the quickest way out of that room. "I shouldn't have done that, I had no right to do that, you're with someone else ... sorry!" Their eyes met and he looked confused "Bye!"

"What do you mean Riley?" He saw her rush away from the room "what do you mean I'm with someone? Riley!"

She closed the door, Charlie was frustrated so he punched the chair if he weren't in his current state he would have followed her. _**Who told her I'm with someone else? ...**_

 _ **######-####-####-#####-#####**_

Maya sighed looking at the shelves high, even their high heels that gave her a few inches more isn't helped her reach the shelves the only alternatives that she had got a Chair or ladder, however the desire to move to get one of those options was 0. Maya stood on tiptoes and tried to put the remedy bottle on the shelf were missing a few inches, a few ... _**Come on, be nice.**_ , but the bottom of the bottle does not reach the shelf.

The first sign of his presence was the chuckle, but Maya chose to ignore and concentrating on trying to put the bottle on the shelf; his cologne involved her and she felt his body just a few inches from hers. His hand in Maya's waist made her turn around he was so closer to her, Lucas had a funny smile on his face taking the bottle of Maya's hands and putting it no effort no on the shelf, Maya saw his eyes for the first time they are deep green hue, he look at her and smiled his hand still in her waist while Maya was stuck between the shelve and his body. They stayed that way for a few seconds until Lucas walked away.

"Thanks, Cowboy!"

"No problem! Are you done…" he is quiet for a few seconds and a playful smile appeared on his face "short stack of pancakes?"

Maya's smile died when she heard what Lucas had called her, she started to walk down the hall.

"Okay, I'm done!"

By the sound of her footsteps, Lucas was sure that he had upset her ... _**Congratulations Lucas Friar, you are such idiot..**_. He put it out the light and went to find her at the entrance of the clinic, Maya had already picked up their things, she was already closing her purse when she noticed his presence the gaze that she gave to him would wipe out any doubt, if he had any doubt, she was upset with him, really pissed off.

"Are you needing anything else?"

"No, thanks!"

"So can I go?"

"You can go home. Maya… I"

He said embarrassed, but Maya cut him off not interested in what he wanted to say.

"Good night, Lucas!"

Maya left the clinic without looking back.

 _ **###-###-#####-######**_

Riley opened the door and found her girlfriends on the couch by opening food packets of Chinese food, Missy was the first to see her and her typical malicious smile grown on her face and she nudge Maya that looked at Riley, in fact, they weren't looking at their friend, they are looking at her shirt, Maya and Missy looked at each other and grinned.

"Well… who starts talking is Maya since her day is less interesting than yours."

"Thank you so much, Missy!"

Maya said indignantly

"You are going to agree with me, so hurry up!"

"Don't start missy! I would love for someone to erase that day." Riley said throwing herself between her friends. Her head on Missy's lap and her feet on Maya "I'm still mad at you but I'm too tired to care about it right now."

"I didn't tell you!"

Said Missy to Maya.

"Okay! Well, it was a normal day until Huckleberry invites me to have lunch with him.

"Um!" Said Missy malicious it did Maya rolls her eyes "He led you in that Texan restaurant, Didn't he?"

"Yeah, he took me there!"

"Oh Man! I'd marry their Cook no matter if he is thirty or eighty years old man. Have you ever tasted the sauce that he does? I'd let him cover my whole body with it all day and all night."

Dreamy brunette said.

"Yuck, Missy!"

Maya and Riley looked at her with a look of disgust as they imagined the scene.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Well, we were there and we talked a bit about what we think of each other. It was pleasant, we came back to the clinic to end the day, so when I was finishing to organize things to go home he was an idiot and called me a short stack of pancakes. Do you believe that!"

The girls laughed at Maya, they knew that the fact of being tiny, practically a child, annoyed her. Maya didn't care if someone called her a slut, but if you tell something about her height. She has already broken some teeth because of it, the first time that Maya realized it would be a problem was when she started high school; every time Maya needed to talk to someone she needed lift her head so she can see them in the eyes that earned her several nicknames.

"What is funny?"

Said the blonde upset for her friends.

"In his defense, you call him Cowboy, Huckleberry, Lone Star, among other nicknames it is normal that he wants to retaliate."

Said Missy in defense of Lucas, Maya threw a pillow at the brunette who took it and showed her tongue to her friend.

"Well, Riley's time! "

"Is it necessary?"

Riley whimpered.

"Every day, move your fat ass of here and tell us about your wonderful day!"

Riley snorted and sat down.

"Alright! Today Mr. Minkus came for a visit in the office…"

Riley stopped talking and her friends saw her blush, Missy fell out of the couch laughing which made Maya looked at Missy like she had lost her mind.

"So?"

"I think that I slept with my boss!"

"You did what Riley? "

Said Maya her mouth became a perfect O what did Missy laugh even more.

"I slept with Farkle Minkus."

"Damn, Riley! Why are you laughing, Missy? Did you know that?"

"I was the first to know it."

"What happened?"

"Well the plan was to avoid any place where he was, but things didn't work out."

Riley hid her face in her hands, embarrassed.

"You went there and talked to him like I told you?"

"Actually, my plan to stay in the bathroom for a week would be better and less embarrassing."

"Oh my God! What happened, Riley?" Said Missy worried "He treated you badly?"

"No, he was very polite with me."

"So what happened?"

Maya said gesturing to her friend go on.

"Good, it has to do with me trying to hide, he being in the same room as me, a cleaning cart, I running, a lot of noise and water everywhere."

Missy fell off the couch laughing when she imagined the scene of her friend lying on the ground, Maya bit her lower lip trying to hold on her laugh.

"You're the worst person in the world!"

Said Riley upset to Missy.

"Everything would have been so simple if you'd said that simple word. What word would that be? Oh, right! It's HI!"

"What happened next? Did you guys talk?"

"He helped me get up and asked if I was okay, so I went to the bathroom to clean me up and haven't seen him since that."

"Well... the most interesting part of the story is that shirt. Had he lent you a shirt since you were all dirty?

Said Missy pointing for the shirt that Riley was wearing.

"No, Charlie lent me."

"Did you find Charlie?

Maya questioned.

"I was hungry so I had to go to the street to buy something with my shirt all dirty and when I was in line he was there too."

"How did it go?"

Said Missy giving a slight patting on her thigh to comforting her.

"He was nice, we went to his office to get the shirt and ..."

Riley scratched her head feeling herself blush.

"And?"

Said Maya gesturing to the friend go on.

"What have you guys done?"

When Missy said that and Riley turned even redder and Missy's mouth became a perfect O it was followed by a smirk.

"Things got pretty intense."

"Intense like?"

Missy said, pressing Riley to speak.

"He without a shirt."

"How did this happen?"

Maya said getting closer to her friend.

"We were so close his hands were on me and I kissed him."

"Did you guys have sex on his table?"

Missy said excitedly.

"We did not go that far. The sound of the phone woke us up.

Missy laughed.

"Did you ever have sex in his office?"

"No, we would never do this is a workplace, Missy. My mother works there!"

Riley said indignantly to her friend.

"What if the phone did not ring?"

"I don't know what would have happened, Maya."

"Did you want to do that?"

"Hell, yes!"

"I can understand you. Does he continue to run or go to the gym when he needs to think about one of his cases?"

"I think so, Missy."

"I feel sorry for you, Riley. It must have been so difficult to you saw that abdomen and all those muscles at the reach of your hands and mouth to do what you want." Said Missy laughing at her friend when she saw Riley frown. "Charlie is obviously fuckable and Farkle also, Farkle has all that sexual magnetism and halo that would make me completely fallen for him if the man in the E-06 hadn't shown up in my life."

"No matter, Charlie is with someone else and doing that wasn't right."

"He broke up with you, I thought he didn't... you know... those feelings had changed."

"Well, my feelings apparently still the same, Maya."

"The reason they broke up it wasn't because he doesn't like her anymore, it was because he feels he's not giving her all attention that she deserves, probably Charlie still has strong feelings for you Riley, maybe you two just need some more time away from each other to accept your current status."

"If Charlie shows up right there at that door and says he wants you back. What would you say?"

"It's been so many years together, Maya, we've known each other for more than ten years, and I'm so accustomed to being with him that never crossed my mind to be with someone else."

"Riley, do you love him or are you accustomed to being with him?"

"Why are you asking me that, Maya?"

"You know you have that thing about don't like changes and your relationship with Charlie were all so certain and predictable ..."

"You're telling me that maybe I miss Charlie because of that thing we had was something constant in my life, something comfortable that doesn't require much care, no surprises..."

"Maybe. Have you thought about it?"

"Never did it!"

"Maybe it's a good time to meet other people, Riley. Charlie was your first serious relationship after high school which made you lose some college experiences. Maybe it's a good time to hang out other guys and if after experiencing other relationships you find out that none of them surpasses what you two had ... maybe you two can come back together.

Missy looked at her friends, Maya had a point, but she couldn't help that feeling that it would not end well, something was wrong.

* * *

 _ **See you around!**_

 _ **Goodbye!**_

 _ **XoXo**_


	5. Art, wedding and Past

_**Hi,**_

 _ **How are you?**_

 _ **I hope you had a great week!**_

 _ **I'm sorry for my English, really!**_

 _ **Well here is another terrible chapter.**_

* * *

"What's wrong with you? How could you say something like that?"

"She always calls me Cowboy, Huckleberry, lonely star and others nicknames, so I decide hit back at her, but I didn't say anything too bad."

Said Lucas to Zay. Maya is giving he the cold shoulder all morning, she only says things extremely necessary to him and Lucas thinks it is a childish attitude of her because he never had done nothing like that when she decided to call him all those nicknames. After 2 hours of this treatment he is sick and tired of it. Lucas drops his second cup of coffee of the day in the sink what did Farkle and Zay look at him.

"What? I'm not an idiot, she is mad at me. I'm no drink it!"

"Well, in defense of her she is short and no one likes when someone talks about she or he height, especially when they are too short for they age."

Said Zay putting his feet on the table in a relax posture.

"Just apologize and let it in the past"

"I've tried several times but she always cuts me in, Farkle."

"Give her something she likes. What do you know about her?"

Lucas sat on the table after hearing what Jay has said. What did he know about Maya Hart beside the fact that she likes to put nicknames and have a childish attitude?

"To be honest nothing besides the fact that she grew up in this city… umm She worked in a gallery before the accident."

"You ran her down."

Said Farkle laughing

"She apparently is an artist…"

Zay interrupted him.

"Give her a painting I think she will love it."

"Or you could take her to an art exhibition, my dad's friend is having an exhibition in his gallery in this weekend."

Farkle said with another option.

"That's an interesting idea, but how am I going to take her if she's not even talking to me?"

They were silent trying to find another option when Maya got in the room.

"Excuse me Dr. Friar, here are the things you asked me."

She put some papers on the table turning to the door soon after.

"Thank you, Miss Hart!"

"Hey, Maya!"

She turned to Zay when she heard him calling her.

"Hi, Zay!"

"You seem an art people, am I wrong?"

"You are right, I've been in the art world since I was thirteen-years-old, I got my major and worked with it until things happened."

She gave Lucas a quick glance showing that there was still resentment.

"Well, there is an art exhibition over the weekend and we'd like to know if you would be interested in going?"

Maya was surprised Zay's ask, but her artist side spoke first, it had been months since she had had contact with this world.

"I'd love to."

"So that's right, you go with Cowboy over there and teach him a little civilization, good manners, and a little big-city stuff. I confess that sometimes he forgets how to socialize with people and he can say some nonsense so I'm glad you're here to help him with this."

Zay said teasing. Upon hearing that she will be accompanying Lucas at the art exhibition, Maya gave Lucas an angry look ... _**I'm not going anywhere with Huckleberry**_ ... Zay got the death from Lucas.

"Well, then I'll get the tickets for you."

Farkle said in the middle of the battle of gazes.

"Well, I would love to, but I don't know if I will be able to go, thank you for the invitation anyway!"

Maya smiled at Farkle.

"Well, think about it, I'll get the tickets, no pressure."

"Please Maya, I need your help so we can bring him up!"

"I don't know Zay, it is a tough task!"

She smiled and left the room.

"Done!" Zay said fun "Next subject, how is Farkle going?

"I can not believe you did it!"

Said Lucas irritated with his friend He was feeling like a five-year-old boy that mother had to get him a date, not that a mother would get a date for her five-year-old son, but it was how he felt.

"Farkle time!"

He said ignoring Lucas.

"Do you remember that girl I told you about?"

"The pretty drunk Brunette who didn't know where she lived?" Zay shook his hands as he remembered, Farkle nodded. "Oh, what happened?"

"You know, I was kind of careless with the office here because of the Boston company and also the opening of another branch office in Illinois, well I found her when I was at the office yesterday."

"Oh really? It is a small world! Tell us what happened. Did you two talk?"

Zay turned his body toward his friend anxious to know what had happened in the office.

"Well, we didn't talk, really talk yet. She bumped into the cleaning cart and with all the noise I went to see what was happening and she was right there but I haven't been able to talk to her yet. I had never realized how huge is the office until these days. She apparently seems to be very busy and sometimes I got embarrassed to came up to her and disturb her job. Like, I saw her about five times today, but she always disappears suddenly."

Zay seemed to think something about what his friend had said, but he chose not to say what is in his mind.

"So, is she more beautiful in daylight or was it just the night spell?"

"She is beautiful, pretty beautiful."

Said Farkle, his cheeks turned red.

"Oh! Our little boy is turning into a man!

Zay said messing up his hair which made Farkle try to escape from his hands.

"Yeah, they grow fast! Who was his last girlfriend?

Said Lucas joking and Zay snapped his fingers trying to remember the name.

"How is her name?... That chemistry girl ... She had long black hair...".

"Lizzy."

Farkle said. They met in college and Farkle became interested in the girl's intelligence, they could talk for hours about things that people usually think annoying.

"Yeah, and that redhead one?"

"Veronica?" Lucas said remembering "she was one Farkle's hook up three months ago."

"What happened to her? You didn't tell us."

"We didn't work, we did not match, she was pretty and ... intense. She barely let me talk, she said that she preferred my mouth doing other things. I couldn't stand this situation any longer.

\- Dude, why are you complaining? She would be my it girl!

"How's the nightclub going, Zay?"

"It's going great! I just hired another couple of dancers..."

 _ **-####-##########-########**_

Riley sighed in the line as she waited for her food, she looked distractedly at her cell phone reading the useless texts that Missy sent her, Riley felt sorry for her friend, Missy had always been cheerful, outgoing and now she stay all day at home all alone it should a torture for her, more two days and she'll answer desperate calls from her friend every five minutes.

"Hey!"

A friendly voice took her off her cell phone, a redhead appeared in front of her and she had the biggest smile on her face. Riley did not recognize her at once, there was something familiar about her, but she had not known so many redheads in her life.

"Hi!"

"You don't feel like cooking too?"

"Not at all."

She smiled embarrassed at not remembering the nice woman, the redhead came over to stand next to her.

"Charlie won't be home for dinner tonight, so I decided to take a walk a bit and get some food."

Charlie, hearing Charlie's name was all she needed to remember the redhead at the door of her ex-boyfriend's apartment that night when she had the courage to go at his place after those days when they were apart.

"Is their Pizza good?"

"Yeah, one of the best!"

Riley said nice, but what she really wanted was ignored the redhead.

"So I'm in a good place!" They were silent for a while, but the redhead took the initiative again going on the conversation "I know Charlie and you have broken up and I think he is a complete idiot for doing it. You two were so happy, you had so many plans and so many years together. You know, I thought and I still think you two are the perfect couple, really!"

Riley looked at her, she didn't get what the redhead was meaning, the redhead wasn't supposed to like Riley since the other one was Charlie's current girlfriend.

"We are very close and I really enjoyed spending hours listening to him talk about you, I have never seen Charlie so happy, and out of the blue it happened, I didn't get and I still don't get the reason why. Like, this is so stupid!"

"Were you talking about me?"

"Of course, whether I want to or not we always talked about you, like, if he saw a stone in the street he would say that there was a stone in the street that you two were passing when you went on a date."

The redhead laughed as she remembered the past. Riley bit her cheek when a thought crossed her head **... So they've known each other for so long and she knew about me but I never knew anything about her at least until this week and suddenly Charlie decides to break up with me out of nowhere and now he is with her.**

"There were times when I ended up sleeping on the phone. I know I was stupid, I confess I was jealous of what you two had because I thought that I would never get that thing to me."

 **And now she got Charlie...** said an amused voice in Riley's head, she felt that familiar pain begin to invade her again.

"It took a while, but I already got that connection and it's so good!"

Riley saw her eyes shine showing how happy she was and it made her worse, Riley even considered give up the pizzas, but it probably should be ready by now.

"Good for you!"

Riley could hear the bitterness in her voice, which made her feel bad about using it, but apparently, the redhead didn't notice it.

"Thank you!" She smiled gratefully. "I hope your relationship breakup doesn't bother us because I'd love to have the famous Riley Matthews as my best friend and have you at my wedding.

"Wedding?"

Riley felt as if a knife crossed her chest, the impact of the news made her hold onto one of the seats next to them.

"It's new, like, you're the first one to know it, I came to New York just for it. Look what he gave me."

She excitedly showed the beautiful wedding band in her hand, Riley touched her and felt the tears forming.

"It was on the London Eye. Charlie was strangely asking me random things all week until we got to the part of how it would be a perfect date for me and I told him about a movie I had watched when I was a child where the guy propose to his girlfriend On the London Eye, I've always wanted that to happen to me, but since I lived in a small town a few minutes from here, that was unreal to me. Suddenly I saw myself in the London Eye with a ring on my finger, I cried a river my make-up smudged and I was worse than a scary clown."

She laughed, her eyes filled with tears from the memory of that night, Riley heard someone calling her name to get her order so she used it as an excuse to end the conversation, she went to the counter took her order and walks back to the doors.

"It was a pleasure to see you again!"

The redhead smiled as she approached.

"I have to go, I wish you two all the best, congratulations on your engagement!"

"Thank you very much, Riley, have a great evening!"

Riley smiled politely as her parents had taught her… **No matter what happens just smile** ... She said to herself struggling against any other thing she wanted to do instead.

Riley found herself walking down the streets without being aware of where she was, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had not noticed that she had taken the wrong path to the station, the street she had taken ended up on one of the streets where there were some of the city's most famous restaurants. Some of the names were familiar due to her mother's job, who as a lawyer, sometimes had dinners with some important clients from her office in these restaurants. She looked at some of the façades and laughed at herself when she remembered that she wanted to go to one of those when she was a child, something that wasn't possible for her parents. She and Charlie had passed those streets a few times when they were at the beginning of their relationship, Charlie joked about which restaurant he would propose to her, she could choose, but she should choose the one where the security guards were nice and they didn't mind having a person kneeling in front of the restaurant.

She stopped in front of a hotel that had one of the best restaurants in NY, she loved the golden color that the hotel had at night in its columns, there were a few steps separating the hotel from the pavement giving the impression of being taller than it really was, she loves that old building. Her moment of admiration was interrupted by the door of a car crashing and she sighed turning back into the street.

Riley had always thought that NY is a huge place and that if you were extremely lucky you might bump into someone you knew along these streets, but apparently, she was wrong. _**Are you kidding, aren't you?**_ It was her first thought to see the person pulling away from the cab, his dark hair is perfectly aligned, he wore one of his finest suits which meant that the dinner he would probably have in a few minutes was very important, he seemed to hang up a call when his eyes met hers.

You know, those things that are inevitable, like when you are walking the streets and you end up bumping up a person you like and your body react to that person's presence, whether you like it or not you feel a smile on your face automatically. Maybe that was the reason for Charlie's wide smile as he recognized Riley, his footsteps as they headed toward the restaurant turned toward her, she saw his confident steps flicker, she saw nervousness in his movements, Riley turned her eyes to the street looking for anything but him.

"Riley!"

She turned to him and she didn't know why, but her eyes went straight to his hand, perhaps looking for a sign that everything had changed so fast in the last few months. _**What were you expecting? Would you like to see a ring on his finger just to say that everything is definitely over? I was expecting more from you, Riley Matthews**_.

"Hey, Charlie!"

"You here?"

"I got distracted and ended up here." She turned her gaze to the street. "Important dinner?"

"Yes, we're trying to get a contract with a very important foreign company."

"Good luck!"

She smiled friendly

"Thank you, Riley!"

They were silent for a few seconds. When you live with some people for a while and you really pay attention to them, you can predict some of their actions, you can read them. Maybe it was the subtle change in the brightness of Charlie's eyes accompanied with his hand in his hair messing it up without him being aware of what he was doing, that was enough signal for Riley to run because everything could become confusing when he opens his mouth at the right moment

"How are you doing?"

"Good and you?"

"Good."

It was time to go, she knew it, she just needed to communicate it to her legs, but apparently, they decided they wanted to watch what could happen.

"We need to talk."

 _ **Run Riley, run!**_

"Do we need?"

"You know we do."

He approached and Riley was glad the pizzas were a barrier between them, he would insist on it, he was stubborn no matter what she says.

"Why?"

"Do you know why!"

"What I know?"

What did she know? In fact, many things, some she preferred not to know.

"Riley, this isn't going anywhere. Stop it!"

"I'm doing nothing!"

She pretended to be misunderstood.

"We need to talk about what happened in my office."

She had something on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't have a chance to say it because they were interrupted by someone close to them.

"Are you coming, Charlie?"

He turned to the group that had just get in.

"Yes, Mr. Smith."

He smiled and the group headed toward the hotel.

"We need to talk, Good evening Riley!"

He whispered before walks way.

 **-####-######-#########**

Sometimes life is funny, you think everything is under control, that everything is right and that you are so lucky everything is so great and suddenly something happens and shows you that you don't know anything and that maybe you were living in a bubble, alienated from everything that was happening around you, what do you do?

Lucas was staring at the box next to the door of his apartment, it had been in his living room for a few months and he was still waiting for its owner to come get it what was stupid of him after all these days. She wouldn't come, they were furious and said horrible things to each other, things that his mother would force him to wash his own mouth with soap when she knows about it because she had raised him better that it

Maybe the best was to send it to her, but that voice inside his head wanted to know what he had done so wrong to end up like that, she was his everything and he wanted to know when he went from everything to nothing. His mother had told him a few months ago for him to be careful, that maybe it wasn't the right moment, that maybe he was taking a bigger step. "Don't bite off more than you can chew, Lucas". However, he faced it as his mother being afraid of losing his eldest son, he was so dumb!

He turned his gaze away from the box to his cell phone, her wavy blond hair appeared on his screen and he saw that Zay had like some of her photos that caught his eyes was one in which she had her hair in a messy bun, she was wearing a worn-out large shirt. Maya was so concentrated painting a canvas that she didn't even realize that someone had taken a photo.

He found himself indecisive between soliciting a friendship or pretending that he had never seen her account. According to her mood on that day she'll probably pretend that he hadn't seen his request, perhaps it would be better to wait for a little.

 **-####-######-#########**

He had ignored her since when she was a child because he had no interest in her, she was just the friend of his niece who had a big crush on him, but over the years she had become a beautiful woman and he was no fool if someday she asks him if he would like to take a walk, go out, do anything with her, he would obviously tell her yes.

Among Riley's friends, Maya was the one he had the best relationship with, he knew Riley needed someone to balance her life so she won't be all cotton candy, rabbits, and all the cute things she thought. At first, he liked her innocence, but over time he began to worry about his niece in the dating world, kisses among other things that happen in adolescence, to know that Maya was in Riley's life helping her in that complicated phase got him happy. However she didn't only have Maya in her life, she also had Missy

Missy Bradford, short; brown hair, hazel eyes and a perfectly mouth that had a rude answers to everything, of course, if you weren't an adult, appeared in Riley's life in her third year of middle school and Josh knew she would be a problem in some years because of her attitudes not consistent with her age.

Everyone thought Maya was the trouble girl, but he'd bet it was Missy, She is the best at getting into trouble between the three of them. He remembered once that there was a big party at one of the university's brotherhoods, he had talked about it at breakfast with his brother saying it was the best of the year and he was surprised to see the brunette sitting on the counter. His Friend was talking about a hot brunette he had seen a few minutes ago and pointed to the girl at the counter which made him almost choke when he recognized her. Missy was talking, better she was flirting with a guy from the senior year she had a red cup in her hand and the guy had one of his hands on her thigh, if she was there surely Maya and Riley were too.

Josh left his friend talking to himself and went to meet them, the guy took her red cup and walked away apparently he wanted to refill it which irritated Josh even more.

"What are you doing here?"

He said stopping in front of her. Missy laughed already under the influence of alcohol.

"Uncle Josh!"

She pulled him into a hug.

"I'm not your Uncle Missy! Where are they?"

"They who?"

She said laughing.

"Riley and Maya, do not play the fool!"

"I think they're home."

"And I'm a pig if that's true."

"Actually you really are."

He raised his eyebrows waiting for her answer what did Missy had rolled his eyes

"The last time I saw them, they were on the couch.

"You left them alone?"

Josh said irritably, his brother would kill him if something happened to those girls.

"Maya is with Riley, do not worry!"

"And about you?

"What about me?"

"Who's taking care of you?"

"I'm old enough for that."

"Um, let's see ... did you allowed a guy you've never seen in your life get you a drink?"

"It was just a beer!"

"It was just a beer," he said angrily imitating her voice. "Come down, I'll walk you home!"

"No, the party has just begun!"

Missy crossed her arms, showing that she wasn't going anywhere.

"It's over for you, let's go!

He pulled her off the counter making her almost fall.

"Calm down, you ogre!"

"There's some problem here?"

Said a voice behind him, he turned around and saw the guy a few minutes ago.

"No, we're going!"

"She doesn't look like she wanna go!"

The threatening guy said and Missy stepped in front of Josh.

"It's all right, Andrew!"

"I'm just taking my girlfriend and her friends home, thank you for distracting her a little."

He said taking Missy's hand to leave the kitchen, but the guy held him.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Missy chuckled.

"Yeah, he's definitely... a boy. Give me a kiss, sugar!"

She could see the disgusted face hidden behind of Josh's smile that made her laugh.

"You know I don't like public display of affection, babe!"

"Nonsense!"

She pulled him by his shirt and pecks his lips, the other guy seemed to relax a little and Josh wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was with you."

Said the guy walking away and Josh laid a light kiss on Missy's forehead staying like that until the guy disappeared from sight.

"Eww!" It was the first thing he said by wiping his mouth. "Don't ever do that again!"

"That was the highlight of your evening, be grateful, Matthews, you're disgusting!"

"Let's go!"

"Just more half hour, I'll be a good girl!" She said pretending to clean his shirt "Please!"

She wore her best cute face which made him snorts.

"Twenty minutes!"

"Thirty!"

"Twenty!"

"Thirty and I do your laundry this week!"

"Okay, but you will stay where I can see you, no drinks, no boys, no rooms ..."

"Okay, uncle!"

She cut him off making him huff, Josh went back to his group of friends in the corner. In a few minutes of conversation, he'd lost her among college students which made him apologize and start his babysitting job.

Maybe it was the look she threw at him, the discomfort was on her face as she found herself between the wall and the body of some drunken guy what made Josh come to meet her.

"Hey babe, I've been looking for you." He said pulling and wrapping her body with his arms "Maya wants to know if we can go?"

"Have fueled up the car?"

She said loud enough that the guy could hear them, he looked at them and walked away, Missy whispered a thank you and walked away from him.

"Where are they?"

"I have not seen them yet. I think I'll take a look upstairs."

Missy said going to the stairs and Josh comes along with her. The hallway was empty only two doors were open, one of a bedroom and another of the bathroom where no one was.

"And now?"

He said frustrated.

"We open the doors."

She said as though it was the most obvious thing to do.

"I won't open it!"

He said as he imagined the scenarios he could find when he opened them.

"You're a pussy!"

"We would not be here if you hadn't brought them here."

"Shut up!"

"No, you're so irresponsible!"

"Shut up or I'll infect you with my germs."

She said annoyed, Missy was looking angrily at him.

"Are you aware of so many ways tonight can end badly, Missy? And if something happened to..."

Missy pushed him into the wall angrily, which did him shut up in surprise.

"I said shut the fuck up Matthews, you piss me off!"

"Try to shut me up, I doubt it!"

He said challenging her, Missy's lips curled into a smirk and he knew he would regret what he had said. He felt her hands on his hair pulling him at her and Missy joined their lips. Josh felt her soft lips against his and the bitter taste of the beer in her mouth, Josh was dizzy for a few seconds as his brain tried to understand this new situation and suddenly she walked away breathless. He stared at her in confusion as a winner smile curled into her lips.

"Well, I got it!"

Then she had left him speechless with just a kiss and all he wanted was to take that smile off her face, he was so focused on her eyes that he didn't even aware of that he was walking towards her and that at every step he takes Missy's smile melted away as she tried to keep distance between them. Missy felt the wall on her back, Josh placed his hand on the wall, resting his weight on his arm beside her head.

"Why did you kiss me again, Missy?"

Missy didn't answer him, the smile on her lips a few seconds ago had faded as she realized how close he is.

"What's the matter Missy, cat got your tongue?" She opened her mouth but said nothing "two kisses in a single night, I think someone has a crush on me."

He said closing his lips to hers leaving them a few inches apart, Josh held back a chuckle as he watched her eyes focus on his lips, she got quiet for a few seconds.

"Who?"

He played with her hair curling it with his finger, His eyes met hers.

"How drunk are you Bradford? Are you drunk enough to don't know what you're up to?"

He laughed and walks away from her, Missy squinted and he knew she would insult him somehow.

"I'm probably very drunk because I would never do that sober. You are disgusting!"

He laughed and pulled her around by the waist which made her hands spread across his chest to keep some distance between them.

"Am I disgusting, huh? They said It is only at the tree loaded with fruit that people throw stones, Bradford."

Josh whispered in her ear, Missy felt one of Josh's hands slip on her back stopping at the back of her neck, his fingers tangled in her sleek brown hair. She felt his lips lightly touching hers, as she tried to enjoy them but he moved away quickly trying to show her that she was the only one who wanted the kiss, she felt him laughing at her frustration.

"What is that Bradford? A moment of weakness?"

"Shut up!"

"Your wish!"

He closed the distance between their lips in a hot kiss, Josh placed her against the wall pressing their bodies, one of Missy's hands went up to his hair and gave it a slight tug and the other one slid on his chest. Josh bit her lower lip and turned his ministrations to her neck, kissing it with the intention of leaving hickeys on her neck while one of his hands tugged Missy's hair. Missy bit her lower lip in an unsuccessful attempt to avoid a moan, she felt him laugh against her neck when he heard her moan. So, she tugged hard his hair and he took revenge by letting another mark on her neck.

Josh slid one of his hands up to Missy's thigh separating her legs by squeezing the skin that his shorts left exposed from her thigh as he positioned himself even closer to her, pressing her hips into hers which made Missy pull him and put his Lips on hers for another intense kiss. They broke the kiss to catch their breath, Missy's lips lowered to his jaw, stopping in his throat leaving there a few slow kisses accompanied by light bites which made Josh press their bodies more, moaning in her ear, but the laughter and the conversation that came out on the stairs pulled them away. Josh took a few steps in the hallway edging away from Missy, who remained leaning against the wall recovering from all those sensations, her face was flushed and her chest moves quickly. Something he felt awful to confess was that he wanted some more time with her in that hallway, but fortunately or unfortunately Maya and Riley showed up in the hallway walking hurriedly.

"Where have you been, Riley?"

"I'm gonna throwing up!"

It was the only thing she said before running into the bathroom.

Josh had regretted what happened that night, he shouldn't have kissed her, Missy is his niece's friend with, she was a junior in high school while he was a college guy. He started avoiding his brother's house after that, and when they saw each other for the first time it was awkward, but they did their best to pretend nothing had happened.

Over time their relationship became to slam the door in the each other face every chance they had. With the end of college, he moved to Los Angeles his teenage dream and stays there ever since. Going to New York has become rather difficult, in recent years he has only gone there about two years ago to visit his brother and Cory's kids, his visit coincided with the one-year anniversary of girls' new place. He had flirted with Maya for the first time in that day when they were alone which he realized was a false sensation since he heard Missy pretend to throw up because she had watched them.

Maybe it would be cool to take a break there, see how they're doing when he gets some time off from work.

* * *

 **When I write "It is only at the tree loaded with fruit that people throw stones" it was actually to try to equate a Ditado Popular Brasileiro (Kinda Brazilian expressions) who says Quem desdenha quer comprar (Who disdains wants to buy) that means that when someone despises something or someone actually wants very much That. However, I didn't like how it sounds.**

 **See ya!**


	6. No mood, Mom! I still love her

**Hello, guys!**

 **Another terrible chapter! I finished this and I already have some pages of the next chapter; It's amazing what being bored in a hospital can do for you!**

 **Can you believe I got burns on my hand and my feet this morning? I cried a lot for it to have been so stupid and it's going to hurt for days.**

 **Now I got it when you told me that you couldn't read Chapter Five, I used the Fanfiction net app to post and the result was that, in fact, it was just a minor note that I'm already excluding.**

 **Can you believe that tiramisuspice is coming back?**

 **Hey guess! Maybe you're in the wrong place or not. Thanks anyway!**

* * *

Farkle stared bored into the view of New York through the glass wall of his office. He was bored, but it wasn't because he had nothing to do since there were several folders with documents to be checked on his desk. He felt this way because he wanted to do something else instead of sitting on that chair again, yet he didn't have the guts to do it. He could hear Zay laughing at him in his head, Zay had always been confident, Lucas the good and Farkle the Farkle.

They had met in high school, Farkle had always been the laughingstock of the class, he was the weirdo with a weird name so some guys liked to make fun of him since elementary school. Lucas was the first to come in New York, he had everything to be one of those annoying guys, but he surprised Farkle by stand up for him. Zay came a few months later with his huge mouth which got him hot water in his first week at school and Farkle out of the blue found himself at a table accompanied by two boys who had everything not to be there with him.

Farkle walked to the door, but he stopped, when he opened it there would probably be at least ten people waiting for him to do anything for him, but he wasn't in the mood for that right now. Farkle just wanted to take a walk in a certain Department of the company, to maybe be able to casually meet a certain brunette. Maybe it's better this way, maybe she feels intimidated by his presence there or maybe he's a big jerk in his mid-twenties acting like a teenager afraid to talk to a person who he thinks is interesting.

 _ **-#####-#####-###########-#################-**_

Lucas looked at his notes again in fear of having missed something, when a noise caught his attention again, he looked at the door again, there was a flicker of light in the hallway and everything was quiet again, he felt as if someone were watching him in the last minutes, but there was no one there. He got back to his notes but the sound of a laugh again caught his attention, Lucas turned to the door in time to see some blonde strands disappear.

"Hi!"

No one answered.

"I know you're there, show up!"

He says straighten up in the chair, a little blonde appeared in the doorway she looked at him uncertainly.

"Gets in!"

Lucas gestured for her to come in, she smiled and got in the room sitting in the chair in front of Lucas with a notebook and a case. She had something familiar, but Lucas didn't know what caused that impression because he had never seen her before.

"What is your name?"

He said amiably.

"May as one of my grandmoms, she's one of those old grandmoms who we don't know because they've passed way before we even born."

The blonde said kinda shy.

"Hi May, I'm ..."

"You're Huckleberry!"

She said decisively what made Lucas almost laugh, surely, she had talked to Maya.

"Well, you've already met Maya."

He said closing his notepad to give her his full attention.

"I've known her for years, she's my big sister."

Lucas looked at her in surprise, she had the same blond waves as her sister, but her eyes were a fun mixture of green and brown. May opened her sketchbook and began to paint nonchalantly.

"I didn't know Maya had such a pretty sister!"

"Thank you, you're handsome and cute too!"

She said without taking her eyes from the page.

"Thanks, May! Well, my name isn't Huckleberry, my name is Lucas."

"But I like Huckleberry, it's like the cartoon that Maya and I watched on her laptop."

Lucas laughed as he remembered the blue dog.

"What are you doing here, May?"

"Mom went to the women's doctor and asked Maya to take care of me for a few hours since Dad is out of town."

Lucas looked at May's scribbles on the paper, it was a mess of colors and lines.

"Do you like to paint?"

"I do, It isn't like Maya's paint, but one day I'll be as good as her."

"Then Maya likes to paint, too?"

"Yes, Mom has a lot of paintings of her scattered around the house. She is very good!"

"What's your mom name?"

"Besides Mom, some people call her Katy."

"Does your mother work?"

Said Lucas taking advantage to know a little bit about Maya.

"Yes, she works at Topanga's which aunt Topanga owns."

"I've been to this place a few times, they've got a great chocolate cake. What about your daddy?"

"Daddy, people call him Shawn."

"What is your daddy's job?"

"Dad is a photographer, he writes for a travel magazine too."

"That's nice! Have you ever traveled with him?"

"Daddy takes us on a trip from time to time and it's cool."

"Only the four of you live together?"

"No, it's just Daddy, Mommy and me."

"Maya had never told me that her dad is a photographer."

Lucas said in order to get even more information about Maya.

"And she hasn't. I don't know where her daddy works."

"So your daddy isn't Maya's dad?"

He said interested in this information, leaning his body toward May to hear her better.

"No, her daddy left when she was younger than I am. Mom and Maya don't like him."

"They don't like he?"

"No, he makes Maya cry and Mom doesn't like when he's around."

"I didn't know that."

Lucas could see little Maya Hart while he looks at May, he could picture the little blonde crying when she realized that her dad would never come back. He could see all the changes that his lack should have brought Maya's life over the next few years.

"Maya and Mom don't like to talk about him. I know he went out one day to buy milk and didn't come back, Maya only saw him when she was in high school because of a school project. He tried to get close to her a few times, but things didn't work out.

Lucas looked at the little girl in front of him, telling Maya's story nonchalantly

"I'm glad she's got you and your parents."

He said with a friendly smile as he absorbed the new information.

"So you're a pet doctor?"

"I'm!"

"Of all animals?"

"A good part of them."

"Why did you want to be an animal doctor?"

Said the blonde curiously.

"Well, when I was a kid, I helped a little horse to be born."

"Oh really?"

The blonde said curiously, leaving her pencils to focus her attention on him.

"Yes, I was about twelve when that happened."

"How was the horse born? Where do the horses come from? Is it from the storks too?"

Lucas felt his cheek burn as he listened to May's questions without knowing how to respond.

"Uhh... Well... It's not the stork, the horse before being a horse it ... It's a very tiny seed that their moms keep in a very warm bag so it doesn't feel cold and every day they feed it so that he grows up in that like we did until they moment comes and they has to leave the bag as the little horse is too big to fit in there."

"So you helped its mom get the little horse out of her bag?"

"Yes, I did."

"Cool, you could teach me to do it one of these days."

Lucas laughed.

"Of course! And what do you want to do when you get older?"

"I don't know, I want to paint like Maya, but I also want to be a teacher, but I also want to be a photographer like my father, so he wouldn't have to travel alone.

"You will be a great professional at anything you choose!"

"Jeez! where have you been?"

She said pale Maya getting in the room, she shot an angry glance at May who didn't even care.

"I told you to stay there, I'm sorry, Dr. Friar!"

"It's all right! We were just having a good chat."

"My mom called me at the last minute to take care of her for a while, I'm sorry for disturbing you. It will not happen again!"

"Don't worry Maya!"

"Maya, do you know how the horses are born?"

Maya said excitedly and Maya looked at her sister, wondering the reason for her question.

"No really, why?"

"Huckleberry, you taught me."

Maya blushed, hearing what her sister had said, Lucas didn't know if it was because of the question or because May had called him Huckleberry.

"Taught you, how?"

Maya said ashamed, putting her hair behind her ear.

"He said that the little horses are small seeds that are left in a bag that their moms care for it until they grow large.

"It is?"

"Yes, is not it Huckleberry?"

May said turning back to him, Lucas nodded confirming as he watching Maya grow even redder.

"May, he's Dr. Friar."

"But you call him Huckleberry!"

"Yes, but only I can call him that."

She said patiently explaining to her sister.

"Why only you can call him that?"

"Yeah Maya, why?"

Lucas said smirking

"Because I'm older."

"Oh, because you are his girlfriend too, right? As mom and dad call each other nicknames sometimes."

"What?"

Maya's eyes widened as she heard her sister talk about the possibility of her becoming involved with Lucas… **I'm not crazy!**... She heard Lucas' laughter but ignored him.

"No, Huck ... Dr. Friar and I aren't boyfriend and girlfriend and we won't ever be."

"But Mom said he asked you out."

"Mom said? Well, that did not happen, Dr. Friar didn't invite me to go anywhere."

"You didn't ask her out? Why?"

She said to Lucas a little annoyed that he didn't ask her sister out.

"We were actually invited to attend an art exhibition. But your sister will not be able to go."

"Why?"

"Don't start, May!"

"Why no? He is cute!"

"May, I think we've already got in too much trouble with Dr. Friar. Let's paint in the front with me, okay?"

Maya said trying to end the conversation.

"It's boring there!"

"How about we see the puppies that we got for donation?"

Lucas said to May, who grinned from ear to ear and jumped out of the chair.

"Let's do it!"

 **-#########-###############-####**

Zay looked in the mirror for the tenth time fixing his hair again, he took another look at his look getting pleased with the result, then put on his biggest flirtatious smile and said,

"Hey, Isadora? What's up?"

Zay wasn't pleased with the result Isadora deserves better than that.

"Hi, Izzy, how are you doing?"

He winked at himself in the mirror with his biggest flirtatious smile. Zay likes any woman; They could be tall, short, fat, skinny, blondes, redheads, brunettes, anyway, they just need to be women. However, one thing a few people knew was that he had a preference for brunettes; he has a preference for smart brunettes wearing glasses, that was always the weakness of Zay Babineaux.

Zay's weakness for this particular type of woman annoyed Farkle because Zay had always infiltrated study groups or clubs that Farkle had got in for the sole purpose of hit on these girls, a fact that ended up disturbing anything they intended to do. Sometimes he was lucky and could get a phone number or a date, but most of the time he'd be kicked out and hated by some of those girls.

He met Isadora on one of his visits to Farkle in college. Isadora and Farkle were enemies as kids because they always wanted to be one better than the other, but over the years they learned to coexist and get the best of each other, becoming friends only in college. Farkle would trust his life to Isadora, but against the wishes of both family he would definitely never go out with Isadora, something that made Zay happy.

Zay knocked on her door, he heard her reply in the distance and a few seconds after the door was opened what was the cue for Zay to lean against the door jamb and cross his arms on his chest and puts his biggest flirtatious smile on his face. The little brunette figure with her thick glasses appeared in the doorway, her long straight brown hair falling freely over her shoulders, she had a book in her hand and read it completely interested, Zay opened his mouth to say something, but she raised her hand Still with her eyes on the book asking him to wait. After a few seconds, she turned her attention to him.

"Hello... Hi Isadora, how are you going?"

"I'm good, Isaiah and you?"

"I am better now!"

He winked at her.

"So how can I help you this time?"

She said closing the book and placing it against her chest as she crossed her arms.

"You know, I was making a cake, but I, unfortunately, forgot to check if I had sugar, so here I'm. Would you have sugar to lend me?

"You, cake." She looked at him suspiciously. "Why would you be making a cake?"

"Mama Babineaux knows how to make an amazing cake of apples, something she taught me so well! One of my girls ended up hurting her leg, I thought it would be a good idea to visit her and take something to sweeten her life.

"I hope she's okay! Do you just need sugar?"

"Yeah, that's it, sugar."

"Are you sure? Last Tuesday you asked me for wheat flour."

"Something I already bought."

"And last week you asked me for butter."

"What can I do? I'm terrible at doing shopping!"

He smiled and made his best cute face, which made her grin for a few seconds.

"Okay, just a minute."

She said returning to her apartment, coming back a few minutes later with a pot of sugar.

"I don't know if that will be enough, if you need more, just ask."

"Thank you, Izzy! I'll certainly come if I need more of it." He got the sugar pot. "How was work?"

"It was a good day and yours?"

"Funny."

"Anything else?"

She said anxiously to go back to her book.

"I don't think so, thanks for saving my life, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"You'd probably have tea with Mrs. Meyer."

"So thank you for existing!" he said holding her tight, he felt her body tense, but still he kept hugging her "I owe you my mental health!"

"Okay, too much!"

She said patting him on back, which made him walks away.

"Sorry, thank you, Izzy! Anything you know where to find me, right there at the next door.

He said moving away, but he came back a bit and left a quick kiss on Izzy's cheek turning quickly to his door without looking back.

"See ya!"

He said without receiving the answer and if Zay turned he would see an Isadora with her burning cheek and an embarrassed smile.

 **-########-###########-#############**

He was utterly frustrated, Charlie couldn't wait to end the day, something that apparently would become routine since the day he had Riley in his office and he needed to take care of it asap.

 **We are not together anymore…** He would say those five words every day several times not to forget it, so he would not be tempted to call her, not show up at her place, so he would move on. And when he thought that maybe it was working, she shows up and he felt even more addicted to her, to her kisses, to her caresses…

"What is going on?"

He heard that question echo in his head awakening him, he saw the redhead in front of him, her eyes scrutinized him carefully, he knew her enough to know she was probably trying to figure out what the likely reason he wasn't paying attention.

"Nothing, Anne!"

"And I am the Queen of England!"

"Let's go back to the wedding."

He said to avoid the subject.

"How about we talk about how you've been zoning out in the last few days?"

"Or how about we talk about marriage?"

Charlie said in another unsuccessful attempt.

"Riley," she said accusingly, "I knew!"

"Stop, nothing happened!"

"You two kissed!"

She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know?"

He said curiously.

"I didn't know."

She closed the dress magazine and gave her attention completely to him.

"Well, let's put the marriage aside and talk about your real feelings."

"I don't want to talk about it, you're going to be mad at me and I'm not in the mood to fight."

"Why don't you want to talk?"

"I need ... I just need to talk to her."

Said as he propped his elbows on the table, Charlie rested his face into his hands to keep Anne from looking at his face.

"Say what?"

"I don't know ... I need to see her."

"Well, you know where she lives."

"It's not that simple. I know Riley, she won't talk to me."

"And you're not going to do anything?" She said starting to get annoyed with him. "So it will stay like this until when?"

"I need to take a break."

"I think two days are enough."

She said seriously, Anne wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted and he knew it.

"Well, have you chosen the dates yet?"

Anne rolled her eyes at his attempt to change the subject.

"We're still discussing this. We still have to discuss marriage in London. And I never thought we'd be like this, Charlie, I thought you trusted me." Anne stood up from the Chair fixing her dress perfectly. "I'll see you at your place."

She walked irritated through the restaurant, Charlie sighed, that meant she was giving him twenty-four hours to sort this out before she resolved this and made it worse.

 **-####-############-##########-**

Riley drank her tea in the empty kitchen, there were some refused calls on her phone, ignored messages she wasn't ready to handle and Missy's calls for help. In a few hours, she would be going home, this day was being too long and she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

She was so lost in thought as she didn't even hear him got in the room, he stood beside her watching her for a while.

"Tough day?"

Riley almost dropped the cup at the sound of his voice in the kitchen, she looked at him frightened and saw his face turns red.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

He said scratching the back of his neck, Riley stood up quickly fixing her clothes.

"It's okay. Do you need something, sir?"

She said avoiding eye contact.

"Well, I wish you could look me in the eye for a second."

Riley looked up at him, his blue eyes dancing happily with a shy smile on his face. Missy had said that Farkle had something she couldn't explain and Riley had thought she was just being nice, but when she was there, alone with him, looking in Farkle's eyes, she began to understand what her friend was talking about. He was very attractive, only smiling shyly to her.

"Much better! I know that what has happened may embarrass you, "he said smiling friendly and Riley remembered the day he had woken up in his room without knowing who he was." But it happens to everyone. When I was in high school I was forced to participate in sports and I've never been very good at it. I had to climb a rope with no support at all and the only thing I'd got was my strength; I panicked in halfway no one could get me down for hours and that was very embarrassing."

He laughed embarrassed as he remembered that, Riley could picture that frightened little boy and the mocking laughter of his classmates and it made her feels sad.

"I'm sorry!"

"Well, I got Lucas and Zay with me, we've been friends since the beginning of high school and they got me out of there and they're always there for me.

Riley smiled as she remembered her friends who had always been by her side helping her. Farkle sat down beside her.

"Hi, I'm Farkle!"

He offered his hand and Riley shook it.

"Riley."

"It's good to see you again, Riley!" I hope you got home well after that night."

He would talk about it, right there where anyone could hear and Riley found herself start to panic for finally having to face it, but other footsteps sounded in the kitchen.

"Mr. Minkus, they're waiting for you in your living room."

Farkle looked at the lady at the door and he sighed in frustration at being interrupted.

"I'm going!"

He said in an attempt to have a few more minutes with Riley, but his secretariat kept talking.

"The reports are ready, do you prefer to take them or read them here?"

Riley sighed in relief, taking the opportunity to leave the kitchen.

"I'll take them."

"Well, I'm going back to my desk, excuse me.

She said walking quickly, feeling Farkle's eyes on her back.

 **-############-################-**

"I wanna be a veterinarian!"

May said sitting down next to Maya, Lucas laughed as he listened to her, they had spent the last hours together taking care of animals, May filled him with questions he gladly answered.

"I thought you wanted to be an astronaut, what happened?"

Maya said to her sister who went back to her painting.

"As an astronaut, I can not save lives, not immediately. And there are no animals in space!"

"You asked for a dog, didn't you?"

Katy and Shawn were trying to get that idea out of her sister's head as they didn't have time to take care of an animal.

"I did and they didn't tell me no. Why don't you have a dog?"

"Because we don't have a proper place to have an animal like a dog, besides the fact that Riley probably would want to fill the apartment with rabbits."

"Rabbits are cute!"

"Here you are!"

Said a woman of medium height blonde when getting in the clinic, when Lucas saw her he was certain that she was Maya's and May's mother.

"Did you behave, May?"

"Mama, I want to be a veterinarian!"

She said running to her mother.

"I can ask you what led you to that conclusion."

"Huckleberry showed me a little of what veterinarians do".

"May! Said Katy pull May up "It's Dr. Friar for you, honey."

"But Maya..."

"Maya is already a big girl who shouldn't give people nicknames people."

Maya held a laugh as she heard her mother say that.

"So you are Maya's Mother?"

"Katy Hunter, and you're Dr. Friar."

"Call me Lucas, madam!"

"Then Lucas, call me Katy. Maya didn't tell me that you're very attractive.

"Mom!"

Maya said in shock at what her mother had said.

"I'm just being honest!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Hunter!"

"Just call me Katy. So, when's your date?"

"There's no date, Mom!"

Maya said wanting to kill her mother.

"It is obviously, I'm not blind!" she said referring to the physicist of Lucas "Saturday isn't?

"The art exhibition is going to be tomorrow, Mrs. Hun..." Katy glanced at him, "I mean, Katy!"

"It's good to see Maya dating someone, she hasn't done much that in the last days..."

"Mom!"

They stared for a while in a silent discussion, and May laughed.

"Pick her up tomorrow night."

May said to Lucas.

"Come on, May, we have to go shopping," Katy said holding the hand of her youngest daughter "It was a pleasure to meet you, Lucas!"

"It's my pleasure, Katy!"

"Have fun on your date!"

She said smiling to Maya who crossed her arms annoyed with her mother, the two blondes left the clinic and Lucas turned to Maya.

"So?"

He put his hands in his pocket.

"Don't hold your breath!"

 **-####-#######-##############**

Riley was coming down the stairs quickly, at last, the day was over, she just wanted to take a good shower and lie down on her bed, but apparently, the universe didn't want that little moment of happiness for her. Riley recognized him instantly as her eyes fell on him near the station wall.

He looked at his watch, probably wondering when she would show up, but Riley has no mood to talk to him after all that had happened. If Charlie realized her presence there, he would probably follow her at home telling her how regretful he was, or that they shouldn't have done that or he would update her about his new relationship status, maybe a walk to next subway station would do her well.

 **\- ######### - ############ - - ##########**

Lucas watched her for a while as she finished tidying her desk; after what had happened that afternoon she had not spoken to him yet. He approached what made her stop what she was doing to stare at him.

"Hey, I know we're not getting along, that I was an idiot for saying that to you, but I want you to consider the invitation for tomorrow. I know that you love art and this can be a great opportunity to meet other people in your line of business, who knows, maybe a shot to get a real job after those days that you will spend here. So please consider that, I won't open my mouth if you want it, it will be as if I wasn't there. But if you want, we can get a chance to know each other better and try again to have a good relationship.

Lucas took two tickets from his pocket and placed them on the table in front of her, Maya's eyes went to the beautiful calligraphy of the tickets briefly, but she turned her eyes to Lucas who smiled sympathetically.

"Just think about it, okay? Have a good night Maya!"

He said going back to his room left her pensive at her desk. If she says No it would be a closed door for her, but if she says yes, she would have to bear him for a few hours and she would probably be arrested for hanging him if he made one more stupid comment or maybe they would have a great evening and he would be a nice companion and if this happen maybe it would be a big problem.

* * *

 **I'll see you around!**

 **Eat your vegetables!**

 **Remember that you do not have to be happy 24 hours a day, but you have an obligation to try to do good things.**

 **Someone take away "No more sad songs" from my life?**


	7. Lunch, NY and a Date?

_**Hello, guys!**_

 _ **How are you doing? ;-)**_

 _ **70% of this chapter was written in the boredom of a hospital, so be cool?!**_

 _ **Another horrible chapter that actually will be split in two. I think the chapters are pretty huge, right? I tried to make it small, but when I saw it already had ten pages in Word, sorry!**_

 _ **I have a new passion and is called Anne With an E is a new Netflix original, has anyone watched it? I'm looking forward the second season. I can hear some of Anne's dialogues coming out of Riley's mouth.**_

 _ **Hi Guess,**_

 _ **I didn't express myself right. Reminding me is a new story that I am writing, who speaks Portuguese already read the first chapter and I am working on the English chapter.**_

 _ **So Missy and Josh are an unpleasant couple...**_

 _ **Hi Jess,**_

 _ **Thank you very much!**_

 _ **You are a great person! huh-Huh! She said she will post next month. PLEASE !**_

 _ **I'm heartbroken because Wanderlust007 is gone. How can he/she leave me like that? I need to know what happens next.**_

 _ **Eighteen days until winter. I hate cold!**_

* * *

He managed to get rid of his bodyguards (this was what he called the people who followed him up and down) for a few minutes and now he could breathe a little. Farkle sat in the corner of the kitchen just watching the emptiness of the place and his thoughts traveled to the list of things he still had to do when the owner of long black hair walks in, she was distracted.

She just noticed his presence when she closed the refrigerator with a pot of yogurt in her hand, her eyes widening as she saw him there.

"Good morning, Riley!"

"Good morning, Mr. Minkus!"

She said softly.

"How's your morning?"

"It's agitated and yours, sir?"

"It is an interesting day!"

She looked at the door and at the table, wondering if she would stay in the kitchen or leave him there alone.

"Would you keep me company?"

He smiled amiably, Riley for not having another alternative but to sit next to him.

"Well, we haven't had time to talk about that day yet."

"What a day?"

She said already getting the first signs of the jitters.

"Riley, we need you urgently!"

A voice in the doorway said Riley looked at the person at the door wanting to hold her tightly. Farkle laughed, he would never have a chance to have a conversation with her without them being interrupted.

 **-#########-############-**

He heard her enter his room, Charlie didn't even have to take his eyes off of his books to know who had walked in, the confident and determined footsteps that sounded across the room was all he needed.

"A lot of work?"

"Not too much, Topanga." Charlie straightened up in his chair and smiled gently at her. "Just trying to get it all done, and you?"

"I made that company of clowns fall at my feet, they will never want to evade taxes again."

"Have I told you how much I admire you?"

Charlie was indecisive about which profession to take, his parents wanted economics or medicine and he even thought of listening to them, but that changed in one afternoon, more specifically the afternoon he met Topanga Matthews. Long before Riley and Charlie decided that it was about time to get into a serious relationship, when they were still having the courage to try to be closer, Charlie got an admiration for Topanga. The first time he saw her, he and Riley were doing a school assignment; Cory stared at him sitting on the couch, throwing deadly glares at him because he knew that Charlie was trying to get closer to his innocent little girl that's when Topanga walked through the door with her big smile and her determined steps.

Topanga was very kind, she began to tell about her day's work that in Charlie's ears that sounded like fun rather than work. Charlie found himself filling her with questions about her profession and two months later, he was doing an internship at the firm where Topanga works and got a job there after his graduation. His parents knew about his son's decision and they were very proud and grateful to Topanga for being a great influence on Charlie's life.

Topanga smiled at heard the praise of her daughter's ex-boyfriend.

"Stop it! Cory and I are going to spend a few days in Hawaii next week, just the two of us, without kids and stress. So, don't you dare call me!"

She said dreamily for her well-deserved vacation.

"I hope you have fun. It's a wonderful place!"

"That reminds me," she laughed, "of when you and Riley went there. Cory wanted to buy a ticket to surprise you there. I had to hide all the credit cards and check our bank account every half hour."

She said with amusement as she remembered her husband, who hated the fact that his only daughter was dating a jerk kid, he says, Cory freak out when he figured out that Riley and Charlie would spend a few days alone in Hawaii in a perfect romantic mood.

"Mr. Matthews kept calling us every five minutes."

"Please! Call him Cory!"

"I don't think that would be possible, Topanga. He made that crystal clear!

"He loves you. Cory knows you're a great man, he was just being a jealous father."

"Good to know!"

He said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry you two didn't work out," said Topanga, approaching Charlie and involving him in a hug. "You're a great kid! I knew I could trust you the moment I saw you sitting in that chair being frightened by Cory. I hope you know that even if things didn't work out, I regard you as a son and I wish all the best to you, Charlie, because you deserve it, you've been working hard for all this. Just be happy!"

"Thank you, Topanga! You are like a mother to me and my inspiration in life."

Topanga placed a kiss on his head.

"I have to confess that I kinda hope you two will get back together at someone time. Dinner tonight?"

She said as she pulling away heading towards the door.

"I'd love to, but I have other arrangements for tonight. How about tomorrow?"

"It's a deal!"

She smiled, returning on her way, but after a few steps, she turned to Charlie again.

"I almost forgot. We should arrange something, just the girls since Anne must be super bored in that apartment by herself. Anne, Riley and I could do some shopping together."

"I don't know if Riley would feel comfortable with Anne after..."

Topanga rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense! We're talking about my daughter, she'll love her!"

Topanga continued her way closing the door then leaving Charlie again with his stack of books.

 **-####-########-##############-########**

Riley had a few minutes of lunch and she wondered if she should venture into those streets or stay in the security of the office. She saw him approaching from the corner of her eye, he dismissed his secretary who came back to the way they had done when he saw her.

"Lunch break, isn't?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Not yet, sir."

"Well, so I'm inviting you to join me for lunch."

Riley looked at him in surprise. It was a not already forming in her mouth, something Farkle apparently noticed.

"I won't take no for an answer. You choose the place and I pay, that's my only requirement."

Zay would be bopping on his back if he were watching them, Farkle could feel his presence and his proud smirk. This was a bold move, but he really wanted to know where that would go. Riley found herself with no way out but accepted his invitation.

They ended up at a restaurant two blocks away from the office and upon arriving there were very well received by the owner who owed the success of his restaurant to the Minkus Family.

"I must say that was a good choice!"

"I'm sorry if this place is not like the ones you're used to!"

"First of all, don't call me sir, it makes me feel like I'm fifty years old." Riley felt her cheeks burn and Farkle scratched the back of his neck when He realized that maybe he has expressed the wrong way. "But the main reason is we're not in the company, so here I'm not your boss, I'm just a regular guy."

"Then what shall I call you, sir?"

"Farkle, just Farkle!"

"Okay, just Farkle!"

"Well, as I was saying the other day, did you get home safely?"

"Yes, I did. thank you for concern!"

"I'm glad you arrived safely."

Riley was completely embarrassed by the subject, probably he thinks she's one of those girls who go on a drinking binge and ends up in the bed of some random guy who she doesn't even know his name.

"It happened only once."

"Sorry? Was it the first time you did not know where you live?"

Riley got even redder ... **What the hell did I do?** ... She only remembered few things about that night, nothing very important.

"It was the first time I ended up at a stranger's house, I don't do it normally!"

"Smackle told me this is so unlike you."

"Have you talked about me?"

Riley said confused... **Who else knows about it? How could he!** ... The time had come, they had to talk about what happened that night and Riley had to make sure he knew it would never happen again and that no matter what happened that day, Riley is a professional and responsible person.

"A little, she told me great things about you."

"Well, I wasn't on a good day that night..."

She stopped talking, she did not know what to say without having to expose her personal life to him.

"I know, your boyfriend broke up with you and a few days later you saw him with another woman in his apartment."

What else had she told him, a complete stranger?

"What else did I tell you? I don't remember anything."

She said honestly.

"You don't remember anything, nothing at all?"

Farkle gave a friendly smile.

"I don't."

"Don't worry, you did not tell me anything very serious."

Riley sighed relieved, she didn't say anything stupid, at least no so stupid that Farkle thinks it's worth bringing up. Farkle laughed when he heard her sigh, however, Riley's relief didn't last long, she may not have said any stupid, but could she have made one? Farkle saw her become tense.

"Well ... You know... By any chance... You and I," she gestured between them, "umm... we?"

"Sorry, We?" He said don't understand what she was saying, Riley blushed and that was enough for Farkle to understand what she meant. "No, we don't... I'm not the kind of guy who takes advantage of girls and/or women when they are under the influence of alcohol."

Riley laughed relieved, she felt lighter as if a hundred pounds had been taken from her shoulder when she heard him say those words.

"You thought..."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know and I still don't know who you are."

She said relieved.

"Well, I'm Farkle Minkus, I'm Stuart and Jennifer Minkus only son. My father built the Minkus empire and I am responsible for keeping it, even though my great love is actually science."

He said offering his hand to Riley, who shook it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Farkle! I am Riley Matthews. I am the daughter of Cory Matthews a History teacher and Topanga Matthews a Lawyer.

"Topanga Matthews? That name rings a Bell!"

"She's worked with the Minkus group a few times."

"I think I already knew her, but I'm not sure. So, are you saving money to open your own office?"

"How do you know?"

Riley said curiously. Finishing college was a victory, but getting into the job market was being complicated, Riley had fallen into a trap which made her want to open a consulting room just for herself. This fact led her to get a temporary job in the New York Office of the Group Minkus.

"Smackle has a great admiration and trust in you and if Smackle has it, also do I!"

They were having a nice lunch something completely different from what Riley had hoped would be, in short, an awkward silence and a willingness to bury her head on the floor. But she felt his gaze on her, the feel of something familiar in that place, his scent that what caught your attention.

Riley turned her face toward the door and saw him, just a few steps away from they table, he is watching them, Riley turned aside when his eyes met hers.

"Charlie!"

It was what Farkle said accompanied with a big smile when he saw Charlie approaching.

"Mr. Minkus, how are you doing?"

Charlie said politely,

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm great!"

Charlie stopped in the middle of the table and his gaze went from Farkle to Riley.

"Riley, this is one of the best lawyers at Stevens & Smith, Charlie Gardner!"

"We... We've met, my mother works at the same law firm."

Riley said looking at her plate feeling the weight of Charlie's gaze on her.

"It is a small world! How's your girlfriend, Charlie?" Before Charlie could say something Farkle thought he needed to explain the situation to Riley since she probably didn't know much about Charlie Gardner "Charlie lives talking about her girlfriend as if she is the best woman in the world. But I have not been introduced to her yet, unfortunately."

"Oh, does he?"

Riley said dull avoiding looking at him.

"What's her name again?"

"Riley, her name was Riley."

His eyes did not leave Riley and she already knew what was going on in his head or she thought she knew. That cold-eyed stare on her just means one thing, or at least it meant something a few months ago and that something was that he is jealous. Charlie wasn't a jealous person, but when he felt something might happen between Riley and one of his friends or noticed that one of them had a crush on her, which wasn't difficult since she is Riley Matthews, he knew how to be unbearable. They had already argued over it, it all ended with Charlie having a childish behavior and a pissed off Riley for two days until he apologized. Riley would call herself a non-jealous person, but Charlie has already suffered a lot with her insecurity. However, there was no reason to be jealous since they aren't together.

"What a coincidence! She has the same name as yours." He said turning to Riley " did you know that the mother of his girlfriend..."

He grew silent when he realized what he was doing, Charlie had said her name was Riley, she was, which meant they weren't together and Farkle blushed. They were silent for a few seconds.

"Well, excuse me! They're waiting for me!"

Said Charlie moving away from them, Farkle was embarrassed about his gaffe for a few minutes. Riley just wanted to grab her purse and get out of that place because she could feel Charlie's gaze on her for the rest of her lunch. Riley went to the bathroom that was in a more reserved place of the restaurant and she wasn't at all surprised to find Charlie in the door when she left.

"Hi!"

He said seriously, his eyes on her as he had already done a few minutes ago, Riley was annoyed that he thought he had a right to do that to her.

"I don't owe you any explanation."

She said as she backed away from him, but Charlie hold her arm making her stop and look at him.

"I didn't know you were going out with your boss."

Riley took Charlie's hand from her arm.

"As I said, I don't owe you any explanation!"

Charlie opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it a few times and Riley crossed her arms protectively waiting for what he had a say.

"You are right!" He said changing his posture, his eyes lowered to the floor as if there was something very interesting there "You don't owe me any explanation, I'm sorry!"

He said, bewildered by her words, Riley looked at him incredulously when he saw his mood change. In one minute, he was ready to get into an argument with her and in the next minute, he was saying she is right.

"You have no right to be jealous of me. You broke up with me, Charlie!

He looked at her and Riley saw the sadness in his eyes, Charlie moistened his lips, his eyes scanned the hall.

"You are right! He whispered and started to walk away. "Have a good day, Riley!"

Riley narrowed her eyes irritably as she watched him walk into the hall. Without thinking, Riley quickly took long steps to catch up to Charlie, she stopped him from continuing his way when she gripped his arm, Charlie turned in surprise staring at her.

"So, you think you can tell me that and just leave?"

"I said I'm sorry, Riley!"

"I'm sorry!" Riley laughed. "I can't believe you think you have the right to be jealous of me. It's not me who you have to worry about..."

"I'm sorry!"

Charlie Said honestly cutting her off and the only thing Riley wanted was to slap him in the face.

"It's just lunch, I'm not you!"

Riley felt stupid at the moment those words left her lips, she didn't have to justify herself to him. Charlie looked relieved and at the same time confused as he takes her words in.

"What do you mean I'm not you?"

"I gotta go!"

She said turning her back on him.

 **-#############-############-**

Maya fiddled with a pen on her desk absentmindedly, she was sure she would regret it as soon as those words left her lips, it wasn't as if she had choice, because she had choice, however, she wasn't willing to waste hours listening to Missy complain and saying how stupid she was to miss such an opportunity referring to hanging out with Lucas who is a very attractive man and being in touch with the art market, not to mention the annoying messages she received from her mother often asking about the supposed date and forcing her to say yes to Lucas. Then Maya found herself walking to Lucas's room to give him her answer.

He was completely distracted typing something on his computer, Maya knew he had noticed her presence when a nice smile appeared on his face. Maya approaches his desk and left the two tickets on his desk which caught Lucas' attention. Lucas looked at them on the table and then at her questioning her moves.

"I'll say it quickly and I'll regret it then. Pick me up at seven o'clock."

Maya said, she turned on her heels and started to walk, not giving him a chance to say anything and she left without looking back. Lucas looked at the tickets, he had three hours to improve his relationship with Maya, and he had no idea how to do it, she frightened him. Maybe he should resort to an old and effective method, he saw his fingers typing a number on his phone and a few seconds after a voice on the other side.

"Sorry! Are busy, Zay?

"I'm never too busy for my boys."

 **-############-##############-**

He heard the sound of her heels sounding on the floor and he didn't even have to take his eyes off the screen to know who it was.

"So, what do you think about New York?"

"It's a good place. Why do you ask? Are you by any chance moving there?"

Josh said with a tone of hope in his voice, he saw the brunette narrow her eyes irritated.

"That would be your dream, isn't it?"

"Actually, I dream about more important things. And you move in there, sort of ends the New York magic for me."

"I did expect nothing less from you, Matthews!"

"I'm glad to please you, Mademoiselle!"

He said with a scornful grin that made her roll her eyes.

"As I was saying, we need you in New York on Tuesday for the recordings."

"Do you need me? How much are we talking about when you say you need me?"

"Enough to pay for your cheap place for a while."

"Don't say that! That way you offend me. I know you'd like to spend a few hours at my place."

He said leaning in her direction and giving her the best flirty smile that made her snort.

"In my dreams!"

"Actually, in your dreams!"

"Oh, really? Mr. I don't know who I was my last one night stand."

"I could swear she was you!"

"Anyway, you will be there for a month so try not to get anyone pregnant there."

"Don't worry, I'm waiting for you!"

He said in a mockery tone.

"One more thing. When are you going to make that wonderful way to the HR department and from there to the front door?"

"Probably is you who will do it first, they love me!"

He said with his winning smile and she turned away annoyed walking out of the room.

"Oh, try not hook up with any High schoolers girls!"

She said as she left the room. This was a reminder that he would never drink next to her because in the first few days of this work he had let that information slip away ... **I have to be more careful with who I go out to drink** ... He turned his attention to his computer but the sound of her heels on the floor came back and he turned to the door leaning his face in his hands waiting for another bullshit that would come out of her mouth.

"And one more thing. Try not to fuck with those models, we don't want any more confusion with them."

"I can not promise you anything, if they look for me, I won't be the fool to say no to them. And I already told you, I only have eyes for you. You do not have to be jealous!"

"Jealous, me?" The brunette laughed with contempt "You would make a good comedian!"

She turned back to the hallway and stepped out of his sight. Then he will be in New York for a month, thirty days to visit his brother, to visit his parents in Philadelphia and his niece with her friends while he has fun, he means, he'll work with the photo shoot and the recording for Victoria Secrets commercial

"That work came at a good time!"

Josh leaned back in his chair resting his head on his hands in a relaxed posture for his place of work. He had only two days to improve his flirting techniques, but that does not mean he was not good at it because the various model numbers on his cell phone said otherwise. Who knows what awaits him in New York, maybe he had the chance to go out with such a blonde, if that did not happen there were no problems, there were several other blondes, brunettes and redheads at his beck and call. However, one thing he was sure, he would be sure driving a certain brunette crazy and he just hoped that his niece did not kill him before reaching his goal.

Josh turned his attention to the computer screen, he took a deep breath and minimized the software he was using and turned to a page of some kind of a not allowed social media.

 **-######-######-######-**

When he signed the last paper that was in the folder, Charlie sighed in relief. It was a tough day, his secretary had to get his attention a few times because he was very distracted. He looked at his watch and saw that it was still half an hour before she gets home and then he found himself packing things in his briefcase any which way, he would probably hate it tomorrow, but he didn't care right now.

She did not owe him any explanation and he regrettably knew it, but he couldn't help feel that uncomfortable feeling when he saw her with someone else. If he has something against Farkle? No, Farkle and Charlie had a good relationship. They had met about three years ago when one of Minkus group's companies had been evading taxes, Farkle and his father were edgy when they had got that information. He and Topanga were recommended to solve this problem; however, Topanga was overloaded with work which prompted the practically newly-graduated Charlie Gardner to take care of the Minkus Group's situation. He was scared because the Minkus family was one of the major customers in the Stevens &Smith law firm and if he did something wrong his head would roll. However, Topanga was there to answer his questions and give tips on what to do and not to do. In the end, Farkle and his father were grateful to Charlie for getting the tiniest fine for the company involved and for he provided the longest period in jail to those who were responsible.

If they were friends? No, but they had great respect for each other. Farkle was responsible for bringing him, a practically nothing in the world of law, various jobs and so he was very grateful to Farkle Minkus. They went out every now and then to maintain a good relationship, but unlike some customers, Charlie really liked going out with Farkle, because their conversations were not just work-restricted, Farkle liked to meet people and really cared for them if those people interested him.

Charlie found himself at the station waiting impatiently for the subway. He could hear Anne's voice in his head telling the time he had before he acted on his own. However, it was past Riley's time and he had a serious talk about what had happened and this time she would not escape him so easily, nor that he had to stand still than a post in front of his door all night and he She knew all too well to know that she would give in to it.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for your patience!**_

 _ **Review?**_

 _ **Have a great weekend and a good start to the week!**_

 _ **See you!**_


	8. Liar, a date?

**_Hi, Folks!_**

 ** _How are you doing?_**

 ** _Welcome to one more chapter that could have been written better!_**

 ** _I've been taking forever to post this chapter, but here it is._**

 ** _Hi, Jess!_**

 ** _How are you? Thank you for your patience and for coming here to read this story. You're cute!_**

 ** _I was reading a book called Howard Hughes: The Hidden Years written by James Phelan. If you live in Las Vegas-Nevada You may have heard of this name Howard Hughes or your parents and grandparents. For those who have never heard of him watch The Aviator (that movie in which Leonardo DiCaprio acted), I didn't know the book was a kind of biography. I was a bit sad about the story and I felt sorry for Howard and at the same time upset with him._**

 ** _Going back to history ..._**

 ** _Well, I meant to do this chapter to be short, but that was not what happened at the end. Sorry about that!_**

 ** _It happens on the same day of the previous chapter and will be like this in the next chapters._**

 ** _Maybe you do not want to read the beginning of the chapter ;) but you can read the end of the first scene._**

 ** _Is there anyone here who is reading Reminding me or You must be her (be patient L &M)?_**

* * *

Taking those minutes into the restaurant, Riley had even had a good day. Having lunch with Farkle was something interesting, she never thought that one day would ever happen, because he's her boss and all, but those pleasant minutes of conversation surpassed her expectations. Of course, except for the part that she'd felt Charlie's eyes on her all the time, that had irritated her a lot. He had no right to want any say in her life. Riley isn't his property and he has no right to want to control her life, especially when he is supposed to be getting married to that woman in a few days. Some people say that maybe this is that phase that some people go from wanting to be happy with someone else, but not wanting their ex to forget them and wanting their ex to be very unhappy for not being with them anymore.

Do you know that feeling that something is going to happen? Riley felt it as she going up the stairs of her building, something Missy and Maya considered nonsense because there was an elevator available for them, but Riley wanted to exercise and did not give a damn about them. She waited a few seconds before walking in the hallway of her floor and that feeling grew even more and Riley wondered if it was not better for her to go for a walk, but her tiredness got the better of her.

She wasn't surprised when she saw him standing near her door. His briefcase was next to the door and his body facing the elevator, there was no doubt that he was waiting for her. He certainly did not even bother knocking on the door to give her no chance to escape, because he knew one of the girls would tell her he was there. Riley breathed deeply already feeling a possible future headache. Apparently, Charlie had noticed the noise of her footsteps on the other side of the hall so he turned to her.

"Good evening, Riley!"

Charlie smiled gently to greet her, she knew it was coming, the moment he would show up there, she even thought he was taking too long.

"What are you doing here, Charlie?"

She said showing that she wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

"As I have said, we need to talk, and you know it!"

"What is there to talk about, Charlie? It's over!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean there's no feeling, Riley."

Riley laughed.

"You broke up with me!"

"I did, but..."

"But what, Charlie? Do you want me back? is it?"

Riley cut him off, Charlie looked at her intensely and the silence reigned down the hall. Riley laughed incredulously.

"Why are you here?"

"Riley, it's not that simple. I still... I still have feelings for you and I know that you also have feelings for me."

"You know? In fact, you think I still have feelings for you."

She said correcting him.

"You kissed me!"

"And?"

"And? Please, be honest with me, Riley!"

"Charlie, it happened. It doesn't mean anything!"

"It meant something, Riley. I felt it and I know you felt it too!"

"Charlie, I'm not in the mood to talk to you about it right now."

"I know you. You will never be in the mood to talk."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to talk to me!"

"What do you want? You want me to tell you that I love you, Charlie?"

"I just want you to tell me how you really feel, Riley. Because I still ... I still ... I still love you!"

Then a wave of laugh suddenly washed over Riley's body, her sound echoed down the hall, and she believed all the neighbors heard it, too. Charlie frowned as he heard her laugh at him.

"You love Me? So you broke up with me for what?"

Riley crossed her arms in a challenging pose.

"I told you, Riley. I want you to have someone who is available to you, who can give you all the attention you deserve, something I can't..."

"Please, Charlie! Cut out the lies!"

She said cutting him off, he paused for a few seconds analyzing her irritation.

"I'm not lying!" he said approaching her. Charlie uncrossed her arms and took her hands interlacing their fingers then, Riley's eyes went straight to their hands together. She missed that comfortable warmth and he knew this was one of the things he did that calmed her down when she was nervous or irritated. "I can't be that person at the moment, but I still love you, that hasn't changed."

"I know you do not Love Me. I know you're with someone else."

"Damn it, Riley! I'm not with anyone, the only person I've been with in recent years was you, only you!

Riley laughed, letting go of his hands.

"Okay, only me!"

He heard the mockery in her voice.

"I'm telling the truth. You know me!"

"I thought I Knew you!"

He noticed the hurt tone of her voice.

"Riley" He pulled her closer to him, his hands stopping at her waist while hers were flat on his chest, preventing him from getting too close. "Please believe me!"

"Do you want me to tell the truth?"

"I want you to be honest."

"Do you want me to be honest? Ok! About that kiss, actually, I wanted ... I just wanted to mess around with you a little bit. You know, I kind of felt relieved when you broke up with me that day."

Riley bit her cheek as she stared at the buttons of Charlie's shirt without the guts to look him in his eyes.

"I'm sorry?"

He said confused not understanding what she was saying.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. But things... I really liked you, Charlie, very much! You were my first really serious boyfriend, my first love, it just... Just lost its spark, you know, it's been a long time since that happened. Being with you has become somewhat of a routine, I don't know how to explain it, I felt obliged to be with you and could not get out of it. I didn't mean to hurt you, so I decided to take it a little longer."

"So, you don't love me?"

He said incredulously at her words.

"I'm sorry, Charlie!"

She felt his hands slide from her waist and he took two steps back. Riley looked at his face and he was white, Charlie was speechless, his mouth opened several times, but nothing came out.

"This has been going on for a while since. I know, I should have told you that, but I couldn't. So you started getting a little distant and I thought maybe you would break up with me. I know, it's horrible to say it, but I was relieved that I didn't have to break up with you."

Charlie paced back and forth, scratching the back of his neck as he takes in what she had said, he raised his index finger and approached Riley.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because it was cool, it was... You know, it was fun...

"You kissed me because it was cool and fun?"

He said angrily.

"The fact that I don't want to be in a relationship with you doesn't mean it's not fun... You know... Kissing you.

Charlie giggled dangerously and Riley fell silent, the glint in his eyes showing that she had said something wrong. Riley found herself stepping back as Charlie drew near dangerously.

"Was it fun? Huh?" He took another step toward her. "You know what. I kind of wanna have some fun right now."

Riley felt the wall on her back, she was feeling intimidated by Charlie's gaze on her, like a fly trapped in the middle of a spider's web. Charlie propped his arm against the wall over Riley's head, leaning dangerously toward her, leaving only a few inches between them. Riley's eyes were wide open, she was frightened with the little distance between them. There was a dangerous spark on Charlie's green eyes and that spark, she remembers, he only used it when he feels challenged, or at least that's what it used to be.

"What are you doing?"

The words came out of her mouth without her realizing it, and a smug smile came to Charlie's lips. His free hand took a lock of her hair and wrapped it around his index finger. Charlie's eyes looked at his hand as if it were the most interesting thing in the world for a few seconds.

"Nothing. Don't worry!"

His eyes turned to her dangerously when Charlie was watching her closely. Riley felt Charlie's fingers slowly slide down her cheek, her eyes following his movements intently. His thumb touched her lips to trace their outline gently as Charlie kept his eyes focused on them and Riley could see the desire in his eyes.

He lifted her chin gently as he stared at her deeply. Riley could hear the quickness of her heartbeats and her breath quickened. She felt his lips against hers and she was still in shock as she felt them so gently over hers. This was wrong, her brain soon warned her and Riley tried to push him away, but Charlie did not allow her. Charlie held Riley's face and press the weight of his body against her pinning her against the wall.

She wanted to fight him, pushes him, offend him, and tell him never to touch her again, but every second his lips touched hers she found herself wondering how long it had been since the last time he had kissed her and she realized how much she missed his kisses. Riley felt the softness of his brown hair against her fingers as she pulled him closer to intensifying the kiss and after that, she felt a victorious smile against her lips. The Gently kiss became more passionate, deeply intense, urgent. Charlie kept the dominance, his hands sliding over her body around every curve as if he wanted to memorize her. Riley felt his hand stop at the hem of her pleated skirt playing with it for a few seconds with his fingers, giving a slight affection in her knee and rising a little, then he wrapped her thigh with his hand lifting one of her legs positioning it around his hip.

Charlie broke the kiss and began a trail of kisses from her jaw down to her throat, his hand sliding on her thigh taking with it the fabric of her skirt that fell fluidly. Riley bit her lower lip, her eyes closed, feeling the sensation of his touch every inch of her body, his warm breath on her skin causing shivers all over her body. She heard a voice inside her head telling her to stop it, That it was wrong, but she did not have the strength to make him stop, actually, stopping that was the last thing she wanted. Charlie found a perfect spot on her neck that made her close her mouth and bite her lips to prevent a moan from leaving her mouth as he worked skillfully with his mouth in that spot, which made her pulled his hair.

Charlie pulled away from her throat and looked at her intensely as his hand slides slowly up her inner thigh, which made her moan low in anticipation. Riley pulled him to her lips as her hands unbuttoned his shirt. Charlie pushed his body on hers making Riley break the kiss as she gasped due to pressure.

Charlie's green eyes were dark, staring into her dark brown eyes. She felt his other hand on her other leg lifting it and Riley found herself being lifted by him, her hands clinging to his shirt for stability, her weight all over Charlie's body that acted as if she didn't weigh more than a feather.

Charlie crushed her lips with his in an even more urgent kiss, making her dizzy with the pressure of their bodies moving in sync. She wanted him, every cell in her body needed him, her mind was blank in the sensations he brought her, the feeling she missed. Riley wanted him eagerly, urgently, in utter surrender.

It was so wrong, but it felt so right. Her father would have a heart attack and her mother would be in shock if they saw her like this because they had raised her better, they hadn't raised her to get caught like that with a guy in a public place where anyone could walk in and see them. She heard the screams in her head telling her to stop; To stop that, that was going too far; That she shouldn't surrender to him, that it was wrong, but she can't, she couldn't, she didn't want to stop. Her plan was to lie, to get him to back off and never look for her again, but it was all fell through as his lips touched hers.

Charlie started working on the other side of her throat, giving light wet kisses as his fingers played with the hemline of her shirt for a few seconds. His hands slide down the skin of her waist up to the edge of her bra, Charlie delicately traced the outline of her breasts over the fabric of her bra. Riley felt his hands move away from her breast, returning his attention to the underside of her body, giving a firm grip on her ass.

She is his and Riley knows he already knew that. She felt his nose slid up her neck stopping next to her ear.

"You know What." He gave a slight bite in her earlobe, then went back to her neck. "You're right!"

He said between kisses making her even dizzier.

"What?"

She said barely registered Charlie's words.

"You're right. It's good to have a little fun, a lot, actually!"

He left a slight bite on her neck which made her moan.

"What did you say?"

Riley said confused.

"That thing about to have fun with..." He pressed their bodies even more letting a moan escape "to have fun is really good, dammit!"

Riley opened her eyes alarmed when her brain understood what Charlie was saying. Charlie looked at her darkly and she felt nauseated. Riley removed her legs from Charlie's waist and when she felt steady on the floor she pushed him with all her strength.

"What's the matter, Riley?"

Suddenly she felt the palm of her hand burn, Riley blinked a few times as her brain processed what she had done. She heard him grumble, Charlie had his face turned to the right side, his cheek beginning turning red and a perfect draw of Riley's hand appear on his face. Riley held her hand feeling guilty for had slapped him in the face.

"You slapped me!"

He said placing a hand on his cheek, Riley heard his hurt voice as he turned to her. Riley saw that Charlie's eyes were full of tears due to pain. But her guilty feeling was soon replaced by anger. He had used her, Charlie had lied and played with her. He is a trash! How could she ever love him?

"Never! You hear me? Don't you ever dare touch me again!"

He laughed.

"What? Isn't it fun anymore? Can only you "have fun"?"

She felt the poison in each of his words.

"You disgust me, Charlie Gardner!"

"I disgust you, huh?"

He laughed as he approached her, his hands stopped at her waist, pulling her closer and joining their lips for a moment, but Riley pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" Riley said in a crying voice, Charlie heard her and stepped back. "Never!"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I hate you!"

She said taking one last look at him, turning toward the door, but Charlie stepped in front of her, preventing her from taking another step.

"You still love me, don't you?"

He said with a winning smile.

"No! I don't love you. I'm sick of you!"

"Don't lie to me, Riley!"

"Do you want the truth?"

"I already know the truth. You are lying to me. You're not the type of girls who like missing around, Riley. I know you!"

Riley contains herself from don't take another slap in his face as she watched his victorious grin grow even more.

"Actually, you don't know me. Remember that time you argued with me about my biology partner?" She saw Charlie's smile falter. "Well, I lied to you! Yeah, we did kiss a few times. Do you remember that time I traveled to the Bahamas with my parents for a few days and I became friends with that guy you did not like? Well, we had a date and it was very good! And what you saw today? It was a date, I slept with Farkle."

Charlie looked at her seriously, he was considering what she had said.

"No, you wouldn't do that. You said it wasn't..."

"And you believed it!" Riley laughed. "You believed my lies because Riley Matthews would never lie, she's a fool who would never lie to me and fool me. Maybe you don't really know me, Charlie."

She saw his confused face showing that he was suffering an internal war between believing what she said or not.

"You... him..."

Charlie said not knowing what to say and Riley cut him off.

"We met in a pub a couple of weeks ago, I went to his house and we've been going on dates since then."

"You are lying!"

"If I'm lying, why the hell Farkle, among so many more important people than me in the company, would ask me for lunch?"

"You..."

"What's the matter, Charlie? Is it very difficult to understand this simple information?" She said with derision "Or it's so hard to admit that you're wrong?"

She was proud of herself when she saw him bewildered by her words and Riley felt a victorious smile grow on her face when he didn't say anything.

"Well, since we've finished the truth moment and If you'll excuse me. I'm going in because I'm exhausted. It's been a tough day!"

She turned away from him and went back on her way, but his voice stopped her.

"So you cheated on me, betrayed me, lied to me for all these years?"

"You forgot the part I played with you." She said turning to him " You know, to have you as a boyfriend was cool. Like, you're not a dramatic person, you are easy to maintain, you believed everything I said, I didn't have to try so hard."

"Is it?" He said hurt by her words "Since we're being honest... I'm dating someone, too and... and she... she's way better than you!"

Riley's smile faltered as she was struck by his words, but she recovered quickly.

"That's good, Charlie! I'm glad you're being honest and cutting that nonsense you told me a few minutes ago. I really appreciate it! I am happy and relieved that you have found someone, now you can leave me alone!"

She smiled and turned to the door of her apartment when her hand held the doorknob she looked at him, she saw the rage in his eyes and that voice in her head said what she should do to bring it to a perfect end.

"Ops, How rude I'm! I almost forgot to thank you. I'm sorry for my bad manners! Thanks for the fun, it was a lot..." She looked at him from the top to bottom "a lot of fun!"

She opened the door and the sound of a punch on the wall followed the door closing. Missy was looking at her friend on the couch, the TV was on and mute, Maya was staring at her from the kitchen counter, Riley was no longer aware of her smile, it seemed to be more like a grimace after her closed the door.

"Ok, come here!"

Missy opened her arms to her friend who started crying by throwing herself on the brunette's arm, Maya joined the two on the couch caressing Riley's hair. After a few minutes, Riley had calmed down a little and she began to talk about what they had heard of her argue with Charlie:

"Right, we and every people who live in this building have heard about all that bullshit about those boys and your fake life. Why did you lie, Riley? If you don't like him you certainly wouldn't be like this right now."

Missy said pulling away to see her better, But Riley wouldn't allow her to pull away, snuggling further into her friend's chest.

"He lied to me. He said he loves me, Missy. All lies! He used me, he joked with me! I just wanted him to leave me alone. At least he had the decency to admit that he is with another woman."

"I don't know Riley. The way he said that sounded to me like he just said that because he's hurt."

"Missy, Riley said he's with that woman a few days ago!"

Maya said to Missy, she was surprised that she had forgotten such an important fact.

"You know... It's just that I..."

Missy said embarrassed that made Riley pulled away to listen to her and see her better at noticing her resistance. Maya looked at her friend impatiently and said,

"spit it out"

"I don't know... But I kind of... Don't kill me, but I kind of don't believe that Charlie is with someone, I don't think he would do that."

"You are kidding?"

They said t the same time after they listened to Missy.

"Riley said that she saw her at his place, Missy!"

"She saw her, but did she introduce herself as his girlfriend or did he introduce her as such to Riley?"

Missy said, explaining herself.

"She introduced herself as his girlfriend Missy, didn't she?"

"Actually, no. She never told me, but that was implied. He said he loved her, she's living there."

"Forgive me, but I can't believe Charlie is with someone else."

Missy said in fear of the reaction of her friends, Maya raised her eyebrows in disbelief at what her friend was saying.

"Missy, he confessed he's with someone!"

"I don't believe that's true. I could hear it in his voice when he said that, in fact, he was trying to hurt Riley because she hurt him, it's a completely natural attitude and that all of us as human begins can do in some situations. Riley lied to him. She made him believe she had cheated on him, betrayed him, played with his feelings and Charlie tried to strike back.

"If he's not with someone, then what is she doing in his place?"

Maya said trying to put some sense into her friend's head.

"I don't know, she may be there for various reasons. She may be a friend who is in difficulties times, a relative, a friend or sister of some friend... Anyway, so much besides a girlfriend or a fiancée. Like, why the hell would Charlie get engaged less than two months after your break up? That's not Charlie Gardner we know. He's just like Riley, he likes stability, he never would get engaged out of the blue, because he wants to know who he's relating to..."

"They've known each other for years!" Riley said interrupting and reminding her friend. "she told me."

"I'm sorry, but I feel like we are missing something. You know one of the reasons why I can't believe he's with someone?"

Her friends were silent and Missy understood as a request for her to keep going.

"I've been watching. I've been watching you two for the past few years. I know, I am responsible for bringing him into your life, no problem or I'm sorry! He always had that sparkle in his eyes when he saw you in the hallways and it was so obvious he was falling for you. You know when you said yes to him, that you would go to homecoming with him that boy looked like happiness in person for days. I kind of hoped that would end at some point because it's apparently the way things happen, at least it was me. But no, Charlie just learned to be more discreet over time. I loved catching him watching you when you were distracted because it was during those times that he was more careless and I loved that silly smile he had at those times. Do you know when I last saw that smile? That last night he was here and he was being so sweet to you that I was kind of in shock when you told me hours later that he had broken up with you. There are few things I'm sure in the world and one of them are that Charlie Gardner loves you and love don't disappear all of sudden and you know that.

They were silent for a moment, one side of Riley wanted to scream and say that her friend might be right that maybe they needed to talk, but the anger within her gets the better of Riley.

"Well, then I'm calling off with Lucas, so we can stay here doing nothing together."

"No way!" Missy said. "You can get up and get dressed, young lady!"

"Riley needs us!"

"Maya, you can go on your date. I'm going to be fine!"

"It's not a date!"

Maya said in frustration.

"Whatever you want... But it's a date!"

Said the two friends teasing the blonde who hit them with a cushion.

 ** _-####-#####-######-######-_**

At seven o'clock sharp he was in front at her door, as it had been arranged earlier. That door was familiar to him, he had been there a few days ago when he had needed some things that were with Missy. Farkle had insisted that he wear a suit due to the occasion, something that Lucas only wore when it was extremely necessary because he felt very uncomfortable with it, stuck in that outfit. He heard a voice that he quickly recognized as she asking for a minute.

Lucas adjusted his tie and suit while waiting, after a few seconds the door opened and he saw the brunette open the door a little and stop in that spot for a few seconds, a smile grow on her face when she saw him.

"Hi, Lucas!"

Her eyes roam up and down his body and an approving smile came to her lips.

"Maya, your good-looking date has come!" Missy shouted at her friend somewhere in the apartment, she turned to Lucas and smiled again, opening the door and gesturing for him to come in. "Sorry Lucas, but you're smoking hot... I mean hunk... I mean handsome. Who woulda thought it?

Lucas felt a burning sensation in his cheek as he felt Missy's gaze on him, he walked into the small, warm and cozy living room

"Thank you, I guess!"

"Dude, you should wear suits more often. Riley, come here quick!" She shouted at her friend. "They look great on you. I need pictures!"

She said excitedly searching for her cell phone.

"Why do you need pictures?"

He said embarrassed.

"Zay needs to know that. Smile!"

She said taking the pictures and Lucas felt his cheeks burn.

"What happened, Missy?"

Said the brunette with her swollen eyes walking into the living room, she looked at Lucas who recognized her and he saw her blush and smile.

"Oh, hi!"

"Hi!"

"Isn't he looking good?"

She said leaning against her friend who put her arms around Missy.

"You look handsome, Lucas!"

"Thank you... Riley! Your name is Riley, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Riley. We met at the hospital."

"We did, I remember that day."

He friendly smiled at her. It was not his business, but seeing the brunette he knew that something not very pleasant had happened to her.

"Is she ready?"

Missy said to Riley who nodded positively.

"So, you three live here by yourselves?"

"Yeah, we do. This is kinda a childhood dream come true."

Missy said sitting on the couch and patting on it so he would sit down.

"It must be cool to share an apartment with friends. I haven't had that opportunity yet."

"Sometimes you will want to kill them, but you remember how important they are to you."

Riley said as she hugged Missy that couldn't take her eyes off Lucas.

"I'm not doing your laundry!" Said Missy joking "Peach, are you ready?"

"I'm on my way!"

She said from the bedroom.

"Come on, who wins picks Maya, who loses picks Lucas."

Missy said turning to her friend.

"I think we're adults!"

Riley rolled her eyes.

"Best of three."

Missy raised her eyebrows challenging her best friend.

"You will lose!"

Riley said pretending not to care.

"I'm counting on it!"

Lucas watched the two girls on the sofa in disbelief as they played rock, paper or scissors. Riley won twice and Missy one, which made Missy celebrate and turn to him while Riley turned to the bedroom door. A few footsteps sounded through the room and Maya walks in the living room, she was putting something in her purse without paying attention to the three people in the living room.

Her waves fell perfectly on her shoulders, her dress was a simple black that ended three inches above her knees, it falls perfectly on her body drawing her curves, but not showing too much. Maya was pretty beautiful and Lucas automatically stood up open-mouthed, he thought she was very attractive, but at that moment she was even more so. Missy's laughter echoed around the room which caught Maya's attention to her friend.

"What is wrong?"

She said it to Missy, Maya turned to Lucas and her eyes roam up and down his body and a pleased smile grow on her face, however, her smile lasted a few microseconds before disappearing. She thinks he is attractive but she would not admit it to anyone else, even though he was an idiot, he is very attractive, even more wearing that suit. The suit gave him a certain power, something that some people called the magic of the suit. He looks sexy and Maya kind of wished he could wear them more often, but she shook her head so that those thoughts would disappear from her head.

"Everything is pretty okay. You are so pretty, Maya!" Missy said turning to her friend, she got up and elbowed Lucas "Isn't she, Lucas?"

He was silent for a few seconds and nodded his head in agreement.

"You look gorgeous, Maya!"

"Thanks! Well, let's go. The faster we go, the sooner we'll get home."

She said going towards the door and waving to her friends, Lucas said goodbye before following Maya. They got into Lucas's car, Maya gave a discreet glance at the car that was impeccably clean, Lucas likely has his car washed or he is extremely organized, the last one option she thought was the real one because of his profession. An embarrassing silence settled in the car, Maya looked out of the corner of her eyes at Lucas, who tapped his fingers nervously on the steering wheel.

"So?"

She turned to him and smiled uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm thinking of getting something to eat. Since I took you to that Texan restaurant, I thought maybe you wanted to choose a place this time."

"So, you're no plans?"

Maya raised her eyebrows questioning him **... Seriously he asks me to go out with him, I mean go to a place where he will be too and for that reason, I'm taking a ride. He plans nothing? Okay, he really did not ask me to go out... Anyway, he has no plans...**.

"Actually, the plan was to let you choose, so I can know something about you."

He smiled amiably at her.

"Ummm... What if I want to go eat a hot dog in Central Park?"

"I'll gladly take you if you really want to."

"Umm ... What if I want to go to one of those fancy restaurants?"

"I would take you and I'll inwardly expect me not to have to sell the clinic to pay the bill."

He joked and Maya laughed, so he felt he could chill a bit because she would not kill him, not now.

"I just hope that next time you won't take me to those restaurants with only natural food, no meat."

Lucas laughed, she apparently had not realized she was confirming that they would go out again. And if he was honest a part inside him wanted him to go out with her again, but this time he would invite her as it should be.

"If you want, I certainly won't do that next time."

Maya felt herself burn when she realized what she had said to him so she looks away and turned to the window avoiding his gaze on her all the way to the restaurant she had chosen.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reaching the end!_**

 ** _Why do I think this part meant anything else? "I already know the truth. You are lying to me. You're not the type of girls who like missing around, Riley. I know you!" I don't know, I find it odd!_**

 ** _Leave a Review, when you do that you make me smile like a fool and I really appreciate it!_**

 ** _Maybe we'll meet a new character not much wanted in the next episode. I'm looking for some Shawn and Katy stuff in the next episode, I do not know if they'll show up or just someone with some problems will talk about them. Charlie e Anne will have a moment._**

 ** _See you later!_**

 ** _I'm sorry!_**


	9. We aren't friends, she and ice cream

**_Hi guys, how are you doing?_**

 ** _Thankfully I'm not having issues here!_**

 ** _Hi Jess, thank you very much! Your words mean a lot to me, thank you!_**

 ** _This chapter is a continuation of the last two, that is, they happen on the same day. My intention was to end this chapter that is creeping into a fourth chapter already, I decided to split it again due to the fact that it already has more than eight thousand words and as I don't want to post a chapter of eight thousand words. So let's split again!_**

 ** _I read a very interesting book these last days called "Palabras Envenenadas" by Maite Carranza, it deals with an important theme THE POWER OF THE WORDS, so pay attention to what you are saying to people because everything you say affects the lives of others. The book tells the story of a teenager who has been missing for four years and people think she is dead, but one of her teenage friends gets a call in which she asks for help from her friend straight from her captivity. Some people will not like it because the book talks about the fact that the girl has been sexually abused, but it's nothing explicit do not worry._**

 ** _Those last days were amazing tiramisuspice, Wanderlust007 are back! I'm crying. Don't get me Wrong by Vintageambition is shaking my heart, I need more! I still have not read TAOS because I want to leave some chapters to read later and not be in distress because we all know that tiramisuspice takes her time, right?_**

 ** _I am writing the next Unfaithful chapter at the moment. Have you already take a look at Unfaithful?_**

 ** _Question to people from the USA: In my country when we buy products or services at the price is already embedded the taxes. However, where you live the taxes aren't embedded in the price of the product they are only added to the product at the time of payment in the cashier. So I'm confused and I have a question, for example:_**

 ** _If I buy ten t-shirts knowing that the sales taxes is 9.25%. Is this 9.25% is charged on each T-shirt or for the total price?_**

* * *

He passed for the fourth time in front of the door of apartment number 28-B. Zay scratched his neck as he stared at the door in front of him, not knowing what to do. He had seen him get into her apartment about an hour ago, not that he was stalking as one of those weird people who we must keep them away from us at the first demonstration of psychopathy, he just opened the door by chance in time to see him get into her apartment.

Zay wasn't worried about Farkle, he knew his friend wasn't into Isadora, Farkle was interested in that woman he had met in the pub a few days ago and if he doesn't mistake, her name is Riley. The problem was: did Isadora had some feelings for him beyond friendship?

He knew it was dangerous because Zay didn't want her to be hurt or that she had the chance to think about her feelings about Farkle. Zay had heard several times about the Smackle-Farkle dream coming from the mouth of his own friend or random people who passed through their lives, the difference between these people and Farkle was that Farkle joked about it while the others already take them marriage for granted.

"Is there a problem, Zay?"

Zay turned and saw the lady who looks almost seventy years walking down the hallway with her cat at her feet.

"Good evening, Mrs. Meyer! You taking a walk?"

"Dylan needed some fresh air."

She said turning to the gray and white cat at her feet.

"Then have a good walk, Mrs. Meyer!"

He smiled amiably waiting for her to leave.

"Can I help you with something? You have been standing here for a while"

She said pretending concern, in fact, she just wanted something to gossip to the other people in the building. People outside would see a good, fragile lady concerned about people's welfare, and the people who lived in the apartments knew her as the biggest gossip in the neighborhood, ready to start some intrigue at any moment. Zay remembers once when she saw him leaving the apartment of one of the old neighbors of his floor, the girl had asked him to help her with a huge spider in her room since she was terrified of spiders and in the end, he learned from her boyfriend that he was having an affair with her.

"I'm feeling that I'm forgetting something, I just don't remember what it is."

From the smile on her face, he knew she had pretended to believe him.

"You youngsters, so full of things in your minds!" She patted his back. "So, finally Miss Smackle is dating that cute young man with a weird name, isn't she? It's the second time he's come this week, it means that things are headed."

She said starving for more information, she even approached her body to hear him better.

"No, they aren't dating. She only works with him."

"What a pity! They make a great couple!" She said, faking sadness. "Well, I'm going. Have a good evening, Zay!"

"You too, Mrs. Meyer!"

He pretended to go to his apartment until she left the hallway. As soon as he saw that she had left, he approached the door again and his curiosity won, Zay found himself knocking on the door quickly before regret of doing it.

The door opened a minute later revealing a Smackle wearing her glasses, her hair in a messy bun, she wore gray pajamas formed by a sweater with the drawing of the solar system and short. He could see in her face that she was tired from the long day at the office hearing nonsense and having to justify someone's mistake.

"Good evening Izzy!"

He said as he got in her apartment without her permission. Smackle even took a step back scared by his sudden movement, he saw Farkle sitting at the table with several papers scattered around him, he was so focused that didn't even notice his friend's presence.

"Farkle, you here?"

Farkle turned to him and an angry grin appeared on his face.

"Still here, Zay? I thought I'd be at work already!"

Zay sat down beside his friend uninvited, he turned to Smackle who had her arms crossed staring at him waiting for an explanation of why he had got in her house uninvited.

"You guys are throwing a party without me. This I can't forgive!"

"We're kind of busy here, Zay!"

Farkle told his friend.

"Come on! I can help you, just tell me what I have to do."

"Right, I will make some coffee."

Said Smackle going into the kitchen giving up of waiting for his explanation, Zay followed her with his eyes until she left the room.

"You're pathetic!" said Farkle laughing "she won't go out with you!"

"Why wouldn't she go out with me, Mr. Know it all?"

"Because you're not her type!"

"And what would be her type?"

He said turning around to face his friend.

"According to the guys that I've seen her going out, I'm sure, intellectual guys."

"I am an intellectual and with a plus of I be funny and super hot."

Farkle laughed.

"She's definitely not going to date you, especially if you keep doing it."

"I'm doing nothing!"

"What was missing this time? Sugar, flour, egg or butter?"

Zay playing coy:

"What are you talking about?"

"She just told me you've been coming here a lot."

"So, you were talking about me? Interesting!"

Farkle shook his head. That night is over and it is better he goes home because Zay most definitely would disrupt his work with Smackle, he always did that.

"I give up!"

"Well, you can play with your numbers and letters by yourself, I'll be a gentleman and help her with the coffee."

Zay got up and went to the kitchen to find Smackle putting the coffee capsules in the coffee machine.

"You need help?"

"No, thank you!"

She said turning back to him leaning against the kitchen counter as she waited for the coffee machine to do its magic.

"Maybe a cup of coffee is not the best choice for now since it's nighttime and you may have trouble sleeping."

"We have to review some papers, so coffee is the best choice right now before I sleep on that table."

"If you're so tired, tell him to go home. You can take care of those papers some other time."

"I'm not telling it to him, Farkle needs me!"

She said frowning at him as if he'd said a nonsense.

"Apparently it must be something very important since it's the second time this week he's here."

"Are you stalking me?"

She said looking at him strangely.

"Me, stalking you?" He laughed as he approached. "No, I just ran into Mrs. Meyer in the hallway."

"Oh, I Got it!"

She said rolling her eyes, of course, she would not miss the opportunity for another gossip.

"Be careful, in a few days you'll end up in a wedding with Farkle!"

He said jokingly, as he watches carefully her face for some emotion that would give away her feelings, Smackle laughed at the nonsense he'd said.

"Some people would be happy about that."

"And do you happen to be one of them?"

He said showing that he was interested in her answer.

"How many years have we known each other, Zay?"

She said crossing her arms.

"It's about five or six years ago if I'm not mistaken. Why?"

"Did I ever show any interest in him?"

She said waiting for his answer. Zay did not know how to answer that question because Smackle is complicated for him, Zay tries to understand her, sometimes he really could read her actions and understand what she really meant, but sometimes he thought he had understood her and suddenly she shows that he was completely wrong. Zay scratched the back of his head without knowing what to say to the brunette standing in front of him as she adjusted her glasses.

"Maybe you don't want to show it. You know that competition thing you two had, maybe your pride doesn't let you admit your feelings."

"If I have feelings for him, I would readily say it. My body would show signs of that, and my brain after analyzing all this information would help me come to this conclusion based on all the experiences I have ever had and that is stored" she pointed with her index finger to her temples "right here, in my brain."

"Even highly evolved brains are afraid of being hurt, Izzy."

He said seriously standing in front of her.

"This brain is ok!"

She rested her hands on the counter facing him, he felt her gaze on him analyzing closely. She was looking for something, he had noticed that gaze in a few times when he caught her looking at him. Zay took another step getting too close to her, invading her personal space and he saw her grow nervous with his proximity. Their bodies almost touching only a few inches in them away which made Smackle keep her eyes wide open alarmed.

"What are you doing?"

Her nervousness clearly in her voice made Zay smile.

"We need cups, right?"

Zay opened the cupboard doors above her and got two cups turning to Smackle then, in the short time in which his eyes weren't over her Smackle had seized the opportunity to get away from him quickly, Zay handed the cups to her.

"So, what are you doing here?"

She set the cups near the coffee machine and turned to face him.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if everything was ok and how Farkle is here I came over to say hi."

"And you took the opportunity to stick your nose in my love life."

"Farkle is my friend and I care about him, as you are also my friend and I really care about you too."

"I understand, but I'm not your friend Zay. I'm just your neighbor, actually."

"Wow!"

Zay said a little offended by her words.

"I appreciate your concern, but I don't need your advice about love life right now. I'm not very interested in that and I know that you just want to help even if you don't have a good love life, I mean, you go out with all those girls, but none of them stay and that compromises your advice..."

"Wow, Smackle!" He said moving away from her, Smackle looked at him confused because he never called her Smackle "Good night, I think I'm going to work!"

Smackle looked at him confused as she saw him leave the kitchen, she had said something wrong, maybe one of those things that Riley had said that shouldn't be said, so she started following him into the living room.

"Night!"

He said without turning to Farkle, who took his eyes off of the papers, expecting a friend's joke, but he was confused to see the door closing without another word from Zay.

"What is wrong?"

He turned to Smackle at the door and she gave him a dull smile.

"I guess I said something wrong!"

"Oh, don't worry! He's going to be fine. Tomorrow he'll be knocking on your door again needing something."

 _ **-#######-############-################-**_

He watches her, she was dreamy seeing those confused blurs of paint on that Canvas placed on the wall. In those couple minutes, there in the Gallery he had noticed that she sighed at each painting and if Maya really enjoyed the painting the only sigh became in another sigh.

They had a nice dinner in an Italian restaurant a few blocks from the gallery. Maya had been super nice and of course didn't leave her jokes aside during dinner. She had opted for an Italian restaurant that had one of the best lasagnas she had ever tasted. Well, at least Lucas knew that lasagna was Maya's second favorite dish, it just lost for tacos. Her passion for lasagna was due to a childhood neighbor who knew how to make the best lasagna in the world, according to her, Maya instead of being bored at home spent hours helping her to make them and eventually winning some pieces to take home.

She turned to him smiling up from ear to ear and Lucas found himself smiling back. Her blue eyes more intense with the clarity of the lamps had got it a glow that left them even more beautiful. There was no doubt she loved it, Maya was cut out for work there, to work with the arts, working for him was a complete waste of talent. Lucas felt her hand on his arm as she led him to another wall.

He felt the greedy eyes on them, Maya was very attractive and she hadn't even tried so hard, maybe it was her smile that made her look even more attractive and sometimes Lucas found himself paying attention to her instead of the paintings on the wall.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

She said referring to the painting in front of them, Lucas looked at the painting, moved his head a few times and managed to see a girl between that mess of colors that made the painting got a darker tone.

"Oh, it is!"

He said a little lost on it.

"She's in the middle of all this chaos ..."

"Good evening!" Said a man approaching "I'm sorry to bother you at this so sublime moment." He turned to the painting on the wall "I think this is a fantastic work! It's by Washington, Edward Washington a painter from New Jersey. It's called the girl. It was painted in honor of his niece who passed away from cancer two years ago. It's a beautiful exhibit, isn't it?" He turned to the two of them. "I'm George Swift. You're Dr. Friar, and you're definitely Maya Hart!"

The two looked at each other in confusion and George extended his hand to Lucas who shook it and then to Maya.

"We are. How do you know our names?"

"I'm a close friend of the Minkus family, and Farkle told me you'd come here today. It's a pleasure to finally see you again, Miss Hart. I don't know if you remember me, but I would never forget you." He turned to Lucas. "She's amazing! I loved your presentation at one of the exhibitions of Mozin Gallery. The way you engage people while talking about the pieces is impressive. We've been looking for you. We need you here!"

Lucas turned to Maya who was blushing for the compliments she was receiving, Lucas knew that man was telling the truth by the emotion in his voice.

"Thank you, Mr. Swift! I really appreciate your compliment!"

She smiled at him and he turned to Lucas.

"May I take her for a moment?"

Lucas turned to Maya and took her hand from his arm.

"Have fun!"

Maya smiled at Gorge as he led her through the halls of the gallery leaving Lucas alone in that hall of the gallery.

She had gone out for an hour or so and Lucas felt lost in that place. He had given up trying to understand some of the paintings, some of them he had already seen three times before pretending to have something to do.

He was happy to find a bar upstairs in the gallery. From that place, he could see people walking through the exhibition and half the paintings on exhibition. Okay, sitting alone at a table wasn't the best thing, but pretending to be expecting someone made things better. Maya was short, but he didn't understand how he couldn't see her among all those people.

Lucas had a glass of water on his hand, the waiter had insisted on a glass of champagne and Lucas was tempted to take only one, but he was driving and this is not a responsible thing to do, drink and steering wheel don't match, even if it is a champagne flute or a cup or whatever.

"I never thought I'd see Lucas Friar in a gallery!"

A voice sounded beside him, he didn't even have to turn around to see the owner of that voice, because that voice was already familiar to him, he used to hear it for the last seven years.

"Well, you are seeing me."

He said turning to her, her now blond hair falling free on her shoulders. She wore her favorite red dress that drew the curve of her body giving her a sexy look, Lucas loved that dress on her, he had given it to her at college graduation because she could not decide between it and a black one.

He watched her hide a smile from her champagne flute as she pretended to take another sip of her champagne. She knew that she had his attention, that his eyes were running through the body he was so used to have for himself.

"You alone here are kinda depressing."

She said sitting next to him.

"I'm not alone, she's just a little busy."

"Hmmm... her? So, you're moving on. I'm happy for you, Lucas!"

"And you? Here alone?"

"No, Carlos is talking about the possibility of having his paintings displayed here.".

"So, he's a painter, too? I thought he only played in a band."

"Artists have a very interesting soul. Painting is a way to release his feelings, it makes him feel inspired then he writes his own songs. He is very intense. You'd like to meet Carlos!"

"I must be honest and say that I'm not very interested in meeting him."

He said turning to the people downstairs.

"What a pity!" She turned to the people downstairs "What are you doing here Lucas?"

"Farkle gave me two tickets to the exhibition, so I brought a friend with me."

A friend wasn't the right choice of words, but he wouldn't give details about his life to her.

"Farkle, always Farkle! what would be of your life without your good-hearted friend? I hope he's paying your bills on time."

Lucas turned to her, she smiled when she saw that she was annoying him.

"I was looking for you, my love!"

They turned to that voice. He is tall, he got long and black hair, sporting a neat beard, wearing a black jacket, Carlos looked like a model from a magazine cover. Lucas felt inferior near him, he knew he was attractive but close to that guy he was nobody.

"I was here getting some drink." She stood up and hugged him. "And I found someone from the old days."

She gave him a long kiss and Lucas turned away. He couldn't stand there watching her rub her happiness on his face, that was too low!

"I'm sorry, I left you alone!"

He heard the voice behind him and he let out a sigh relieved. The couple ends up their kisses section to look at the blonde who joined them. Maya walked past them and sat in the chair in front of Lucas.

"It's ok," he said to her, Maya turned to the couple next to them. "Maya!"

"So, she's your date?" she said looking Maya from top to bottom "She is beautiful!"

"Thanks!"

Maya said feeling that the other blonde was actually being hostile.

"Maya, this is Monica and that man is her boyfriend Carlos."

Maya stood up to greet them, apparently, she had already seen Carlos somewhere, but she did not remember him.

"Maya Hart?"

Said the guy to her, Maya nodded to him.

"We studied together in middle school, you were one of the queens of confusion. Does Matthews still give those 'classes'?"

"Yes, he's only got a few gray hairs."

"I loved seeing your paintings when I was ditching class. She very good!"

"Thanks!" She said blush for the compliment and not knowing who is him. "How are you doing?"

"I have a real band now and I paint sometimes. You should go to one of our concerts!"

"It would be cool! What's the name of your band?"

"The Yorkers, we'll have a concert next Friday at The Beatles bar."

"Okay!"

She said sympathetically turning to Lucas.

"So how did it go?"

"They want me here!"

She said excitedly, Lucas got up and hugged her "Congratulations, Maya! I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you, Huckleberry!" they heard Monica giggle in the background "Thanks for bringing me here!"

"Huckleberry? Already in the nickname phase?"

Maya was going to say something, but Lucas stopped her saying something first.

"Then we have to find someone else."

"I told them I'm working for you right now and they told me they'll wait for me."

"Oh, I didn't know you went out with your assistant!" Monica said interrupting them with her poisonous words "I thought you would not do that, Mr. Right!"

"What's going on here?"

Maya said looking at them starting to get angry with the other blonde who is being a bitch

"Maya, she is my ex-girlfriend."

She looked at Monica no longer trying to be friendly.

"The one that betrayed you?"

" So, you seem to be talking about me?"

She said irritated to Lucas.

"I don't have to talk about you. Maya, shall we?"

He said getting up and Maya soon got up not wanting to stay at that table. Monica was no longer her favorite person, maybe she was being mean by jealous because they had been so many years together, but she had betrayed him and she had no right to treat them like that. Maya had no idea what had happened between them and she would rather not know, she had nothing to do with Lucas's love life, she only worked for him and that was it.

They joined the people on the first floor, Lucas let Maya led him hoping she would come back to the paintings, but she went toward the gallery doors waiting for him outside.

"Sorry about that! Sorry to ruin your night!"

"It's ok, Huckleberry! We all have our problems."

She started to walk to the opposite way to the car.

"Maya, my car is over here!"

"I know!" she turned to him without stopping walking "But there is an ice cream shop a few blocks from here and I really love their ice cream. So, are you just going to stand still here?"

The wind hit Maya spreading her hair covering her face, and he watched her shiver a little. Lucas took off his suit jacket and stopped in front of her placing it on Maya's shoulder, Maya smiled at his gesture.

"Oh, thank you!"

She said turning around, walking confidently down the street as he followed her.

"You will fancy them!"

* * *

 ** _Don't forget to write a Reviews, this gets me stimulated to write new chapters._**

 ** _Until next time!_**

 ** _XOXO_**


	10. Tears, Sheep and He left

_**Hi! How are you guys?**_

 _ **I hope you guys had a great time back to school! (if you already went back to school or college).**_

 _ **Happy 1st anniversary of This is a love story. What? No, no way! It's been a year since I'm writing this and we only got 10 chapters, this is terrible!**_

 _ **Well, finally I finished this huge chapter! If you don't know, the events of the last chapters happened at the same day, it was to be a single chapter, but since I didn't want to post a HUGE chapter, I split it.**_

 _ **I'm going to apologize in advance because I didn't watch BMW, so I kinda don't know what happened at some characters' lives, I'm sorry!**_

* * *

From the room, she was able to hear the noise of the door being closed. In fact, the door had been slammed and the sound caused by the slam of the door almost made her scream with fright. Anne thought they were being robbed and in a not very smart move, she ran to the living room after taking the first thing that appeared in front of her: an umbrella. Upon getting in the live room she saw the dark-haired man in tears on the sofa and that made her freeze in place while watching Charlie's body tremble. In those more than twenty years of relationship, she had never seen him like that. Yes, she had seen him cry a few times for things that she considered stupid and for serious things as well, but she had never seen him cry so hard as now. Her heart aches at the sight of him so badly. Charlie hadn't even noticed her presence in the room yet, so she ditched the umbrella on the sofa and approached him:

"Charlie?"

"Please Anne, not now! Leave me alone. I'm begging you, please!

He said hiding his face on the sofa, to avoid her judgment. Anne shook her head negatively as she saw his attitude after everything they had passed through together.

"I'm not going anywhere, Charlie. I'll never go anywhere. Are you hearing me? I'm and I'll always be here for you.

She came over, sitting beside him on the sofa, wrapping her arms around him. Charlie tried to pull her away, but Anne wouldn't allow it so she hugged him even more tightly, which made Charlie stop struggling and hugging back Anne, surrendering into his moment of weakness.

After a few minutes of crying, Charlie began to calm down enough to say something. Anne stroked his hair while he kept his face in Anne's chest. He needs to take his time, whatever was that had happened, and she knew how to respect it. Charlie looked at the wall lost in his thoughts, silent tears rolled down his face with a little bit longer time between them and Anne laid a slight kiss on his forehead which made him open up to her.

"She doesn't love me, Anne!"

His voice showing how much he is hurt after he learned of it that early evening.

"So, you went to see Riley."

"She lied to me, Anne. She cheated on me, betrayed me, played with my feelings for all this time."

"What are you talking about, Charlie?"

Said Anne confused, no understanding what he was telling her.

"I looked for her so we could talk about everything that has happened in these last few days." Charlie seemed to be anywhere but there with her as he spoke. "I thought she still loves me, Anne. After everything that happened between us, but I was totally wrong. Riley doesn't love me, Anne. I don't even know if she really loved me or it was all lies.

"Why doesn't she love you, Charlie? Where did you get that from?"

"She told me." Charlie paused for a few seconds, remembering what had happened an hour ago in her apartment building. "She said she had wanted to break up with me for a while, but she didn't have the guts to do it. She said she's relieved that I broke up with her.

"What do you mean, Charlie? She kissed you!"

Anne said confused raising his face to see Charlie better.

"Because she kissed me, I thought there was still something, but no. She showed me that I was totally wrong."

"Sorry, but I can't understand that. She kissed you and then said she didn't want anything with you? What's wrong with this woman?"

"I didn't understand either. I asked her to be honest with me and she told me things that had happened in the past. She cheated on me, Anne! She had the guts to look at my face a few years ago and says that she had not had anything with those boys, that it was all in my head, but today she confessed to me that she went out with them. I can't believe I still love her, I want to hate her so much."

"What do you mean? Did she cheat on you? Riley doesn't seem to be that kind of person."

"I was thinking about it, too, but apparently she's pretty great at lying and cheating."

"I can't believe it, Charlie!"

"She made a fool out of me, Anne. She said she wasn't dating a guy this morning, but she actually slept with him and they are something now."

They grow silent for a few minutes and by the way Anne bit the corner of her mouth, he knew she was upset with what he had said to her. Anne patted Charlie's back so he could move and then she could stand up.

"Go take a good shower and relax a little. I'll meet you in a couple minutes!"

She said going to the kitchen. Charlie went to his bedroom and resisted the urge to crawl into bed and stay there forever, so he walked into the bathroom. After a few minutes with the hot water running through his body, he stopped in front of the mirror noticing that he had been looking a little careless in the last few days something that would probably get him some complaint at work, so he opened the bathroom cabinet in search of a razor, but his eyes stopped in the colorful packaging of cosmetics scattered all over the shelves. Of all the things that were there, only a couple of those packing who are tight at the corner of the shelf belonged to him. Charlie took a deep breath when the urge to throw it all out almost overcame him. Charlie closed the bathroom cabinet giving up on taking care of his looking and left the bathroom.

Charlie slipped into the covers, the only thing he wanted was to be there enjoying his blue by himself, but he knew Anne wouldn't leave him and as soon as he thought of her the door opened. Anne came into the bedroom with two cups in her hands and smiled at him.

"Guess what I got here?" as she didn't get an answer Anne approached and left one of the cups on the nightstand "A nice cup of tea because tea heals almost everything! Okay, it doesn't cure anything, maybe it helps in a cold, or cramps... anyway let's pretend it does miracles."

She said kneeling in bed.

"Sit down!" Charlie obeyed your command. "Charlie, do you remember when we were kids, and we found Mr. Nick dead in the cage? I cried a lot and you promised me that we were going to buy the biggest ice cream they had at the ice cream store for us, but you only had five dollars that's meant that you could only buy two scoops of ice cream, so you bought me those two scoops of ice cream and refused to share the ice cream with me. Well, I never thanked you for that. So, thanks, Charchar!

"Charchar not, please!"

He said rolling his eyes at the childhood nickname she had given him.

"Charchar!" Anne said laughing because she loved it annoying him "Do you remember when my parents decided to get divorced and my mom let me stay at your home for a couple days until things get better at my home? Do you remember that you convinced your mom to make brownie for me because I was feeling down?" Charlie nodded as he remembered that complicated phase she'd gone through when she was just a little girl. "And since then you've always gotten me brownie when I'm going through those difficult times. And even though I was on the other side of the ocean I knew when I was feeling down I would still have my piece of brownie right there waiting for me at home to remind me that wherever I was and whatever happened to me, you always would be there with me supporting me and caring about me, so thank you for look after me for all these years! Well, I have here, "she said, holding out the cup to him. "Microwave brownie with extra chocolate, covered in whipped cream because I know you like it and with a cherry on top because I know you hate cherry then that means you'll be forced to share it with me."

Anne held a spoon with a playful smile and Charlie opened his arms in a silent invitation for her to approach. Anne sat down beside him, placing her legs over his, Charlie keeping one of his arms around her as he took the spoon from her hand and laying a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't think that I forgot that you lied to me when you said that Mr. Salmon would go to sea so he could swim with the other fishes while you flushed his lifeless body in the toilet. Did you know that tell lies to younger people is something ugly to do?"

She said playfully making him smile.

"Thanks, Anne!"

"You know I love you, don't you?"

"And I love you, too!"

"Then never forget that I'll always be here. I'll always intrude, so don't you dare in tell me to stay out when something is hurting you. Are you hearing me?"

She said seriously and Charlie nodded at what made her smile and lay a long kiss on his cheek.

 _ **-######-##########-##########-**_

"So, you rode a sheep!"

She laughed outrageously and Lucas felt his ears warm as he heard her mocking him. Repentance was coming, Lucas didn't know why he had told her about that, now she had more ammunition to use against him. Lucas moved his head negatively as Maya held her belly that already ached with all her laughter.

"Yeah, I did it!"

He said looking at his ice cream.

"And you could not stay on top of the sheep!"

"I was a kid, give me a break!"

"Nah! Papi Joe must have been so proud of his little grandson taking his first steps in the rodeo's world.

"How did you know about it?"

"I know what?"

"How did you know that my grandpa's name is Papi Joe?"

"I didn't, it was just a guess!"

"Zay told you, didn't he?"

"Sincerely, I don't know! I just thought the name matches with you, Ranger Rick."

She said taking another spoonful of her ice cream, Lucas crossed his arms and leaned his weight on the table analyzing her, she seemed to be telling the truth. Maya raised her eyebrows at him, Lucas leaned his back against the back of the chair.

"You make it so easy, Huckleberry!"

Maya said referring to future jokes and nicknames as she took the opportunity to steal a spoonful of his ice cream.

"Hey, that's mine!"

He said pretending to try to get her spoon and Maya laughed trying to put the spoon in her mouth. Lucas rested his face on his own hand taking the opportunity to look at Maya enchanted, he could tell she was having a great night and the reason had nothing to do with him. He was just with her when the doors opened again for her. This happiness fits so well on her, Lucas had never seen Maya shine like as now and that was dangerous because of every laugh, smile or look of her it has an effect on him and he didn't wanna think about that effect for a long time.

"I really like that passion fruit ice cream flavor, but the girls think that it's disgusting."

They were interrupted by the ringing of Maya's phone, she looked at it and a curious expression appeared on her face, she took it in her hands and answered the call:

"Hello?"

A smile appeared on her face as she recognized the voice on the other side, but the smile soon died and a worried countenance took its place.

"I'm going! Don't go anywhere, don't talk to anyone. Did you hear me? In a couple minutes, I'll be there."

She hung up and looked at Lucas.

"Well, thank you for the night, Lucas! It was ... nice and interesting, but I have to go somewhere now." She stood up and took her purse. "See you at work!"

She turned in her heels and walked to the door, Lucas got up quickly to accompany her. Maya looked up and down the street as he caught up with her.

"Where are you going, Maya?"

"I have to meet someone in a certain place."

Her voice showed concern, something serious had apparently happened.

"I can give you a ride to where you need to go."

She stared at him for a moment taking stock of her alternatives.

"Thanks!"

She walked forward with her quick footsteps and Lucas had to fight a bit to catch up her, he wondered how she wasn't afraid to walk like that with that high heel.

Maya led him to a strange, public square, it was badly lit, and there was hardly anyone there on these hours. Lucas parked his car fearfully and Maya quickly took off her seat belt in a hurry.

"Thanks for the ride, Lucas! You can go now. I'll ask for a taxi later. Bye!"

She left quickly without waiting for his reply. Lucas watched her disappear into the trees, being enveloped by the dim light of the place. He could just turn on his car and go home, but leaving Maya there, in that place, by herself, it wasn't in his plans. Lucas couldn't be fine with himself if he did that, so he found himself taking off his seat belt to follow her.

Lucas thought he had lost Maya in that square, his eyes traveled all sides in an attempt to find her. A grimy wall with a graffiti written hope caught his eye. The graffiti was made at least about nine years ago because its colors had faded due to the passing years and climatic influences. A move a few meters from him caught his attention and Lucas decided to follow whatever it was.

He saw several small trees appear in his field of view leaving the place darker. There were a few half-moon benches beneath the trees, which should be a nice place to spend some time during the day, but at night it gets you a feeling of insecurity as the trees ended up reducing the field of view of the people.

The sound of Maya's voice caught his attention as it came from behind one of the trees, Lucas could approach, but doing it would be a very rude attitude because his mom had taught him not to listen to other people's conversation; and if he became visible to they he would ruin the moment between Maya and the other person who he quickly recognized, for that voice he had heard a few days ago was the unmistakable voice of May, and ruin they siblings moment would be something he won't forgive himself, even if he didn't understand what a little girl like May did alone in a place like that.

 **-#########-############-**

When Maya heard the unmistakable voice of May calling her at that hour of an unknown number that now wasn't so unknown to her as soon as her sister had said where she was; Maya remembered the times when she had used that pay phone to play prank calls when she was a kid. But May's crying voice had caught her attention, May, as well as the other two Harts, she wasn't much a crying person, when Maya listening to her voice she knew something was really off.

Maya was scared, Maya was frightened to think of every minute that May passed by herself in that badly lit public square, someone with bad intentions could find her and try to do some harm to the girl. She could ask Lucas to speed up the car, but she didn't want him to get into her business so the only thing left was to pray, something she would learn from Riley when they were finishing their middle school, praying for the streets to be empty which would make them get there faster.

She had not even given him chance to say goodbye before closing the door, her feet guided her through the familiar place. Maya had spent much of her childhood in that square because the old apartment that her mother shared with her grandmother was only two blocks away. Her alarmed eyes ran through all the benches looking for her sister until a thought crosses her mind. It was just a guess, but there was a special place in that square she liked the most because it was more reserved, that is, that place didn't allow people to see who was there. In that place, the little Maya had cried over her father's abandonment; over her grandfather's passed away, the fact that she just had a half-mother for most of her life, and other difficult moments of her life, but it was also one of the places that inspired her most.

Maya wasn't surprised to see May sitting alone on that cold bench in wearing only her pajamas. Her mother may not have even noticed that her youngest daughter isn't in her bedroom because one of the things the Harts are really good at is sneak out without getting caught. May was sitting on the bench hugging her legs and when Maya was only a few steps away from her, she noticed that the younger girl was crying.

"May, what happened? Why are you crying?"

She said worriedly as she getting down on her knees in front of the younger girl who seems just noticed her presence right now. May opened her arms and hugged her sister tightly. Maya took May in her lap and sat on the bench stroking her sister's hair.

"Why are you crying, May? What happened?"

Said Maya, she was scared of something very serious had occurred to her sister while she wasn't there, she looked for some bruise but didn't find anything.

"He left, Maya. He left!"

"Who left, May?"

Maya said confused.

"Daddy, He left us!"

Maya tried to create a distance between them so she could see her sister better, but May didn't allow it.

"What do you mean Shawn left, May?"

"Mom and he were arguing pretty bad a few hours ago, they even went to the bedroom and after a few minutes he came out with a suitcase. Daddy was upset, he gave me a kiss and walked out the door. I went to see Mom after a few minutes and she was crying in bed. He left us, Maya!"

"May, Shawn wouldn't abandon you, he loves you two so much!"

"Your daddy left you and mommy after arguing with our mom. He did that like your daddy, Maya!"

"Shawn is not like my dad, May. Never compare Shawn to him!"

May stepped away from her sister so she could see Maya better.

"Shawn would never leave you and mom as my dad did to mom and me."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because I know Shawn and he knows what it's like to be abandoned, what it's like to have a broken family and he wouldn't want anybody to go through that. Shawn would never do that because he knows how much it hurts and he doesn't want you to go through that pain, May."

"I didn't know that, Maya. Daddy never talks about his family besides Uncle Cory, Aunt Topanga, Grandma and Grandpa Matthews."

"Because he thinks you're too young to hear about adult problems, May. Talk to him, really talk to him."

"Maya, I heard them fight, it was scary."

"I know, May. You know, when I was younger than you, sometimes I'd turn up the TV volume so I wouldn't hear Mom fighting with my dad. Sometimes I would cry alone in my bedroom when they thought I was asleep. Sometimes I would find Mommy crying and she would tell me it was just a speck in her eye that had just come out because specks hurt. May, couples have arguments, all couples argue. There are no couples that don't fight, at some point, it is going to happen. The important thing is what you do after these fights. It is very important to apologize when you hurt someone. It's important to know how to listen and talk, we have to be careful about what we said to people because our worst weapons are our words they hurt right here, "Maya said pointing to May's heart," and sometimes the hurt is so deep that we will never be able to cure it. Dad and Mom had a fight, yeah, they did but that doesn't mean he doesn't love her anymore, it may be just because Mom thinks one thing and Dad thinks something completely different and once he gets home they'll be fine."

"So, he's coming back home?"

May said hopefully.

"Of course, he'll come back, May! Shawn will always come back to us!"

She said, wiping her sister's tears and laying a kiss on May's forehead.

"Do you swear?"

"I swear it! Let's go, if mom doesn't find you in bed she's going to be crazy!"

May stepped out of Maya's lap and offered her hand to Maya helping her to get up from the bench, they stepped out of the hiding in the trees and found Lucas walking toward them.

"Oh, you're here!"

Maya saw his face a bit red as if he had been caught in something he shouldn't have done, Lucas scratched the back of his neck. May ran up to him, her arms outstretched and Lucas lifted her up and gave her a hug keeping her in his arms after that.

"Hi, May!"

"What are you doing here, Huckleberry?"

Maya said crossing her arms

"I wouldn't leave you alone in this place even more at this hour!"

"So, you and Maya went out?"

May said more as an affirmation than a question.

"We went to see some paintings.

"Yay!"

She said hugging him even more pleased that he and her older sister had gone on a date, maybe they would even be dating right now or almost it.

"Ok, let's go!"

Lucas and Maya started their walk to the car, but May stopped them near the wall that had caught Lucas attention a few minutes ago.

"Did you see that drawing?"

May said pointing to the wall, Lucas turned to the Wall and said:

"Yeah, I did. It is pretty beautiful!"

"Do you know who painted it, Huckleberry?"

Maya shot at her sister a scolding look.

"No," he said laughing "Do you know?"

"Yes, it was Maya who painted it. Mom told me that and also told me to never do something like that, never!"

"It is really beautiful Maya, it should be even more when you painted it."

"Thank you, Huckleberry!"

She said walking again. They arrived at Maya's mother's home in a few minutes since they were still living in the neighborhood. May slept in the car then Lucas offered to take May to the bed, as Maya had a spare key she didn't bother to warn the mother of their arrival, as soon as the door opened she saw the older blonde leave worriedly from one of the bedrooms.

"Maya, May is missing!"

She said desperately, Maya gave Lucas room to walk in her mom's apartment with May on his arms which made Katy sigh with relief.

"Where was she?"

"She was in the square!"

"Where can I put her, Mrs. Hunter?"

"It's Katy, honey! At the next door "she said, pointing to the hall "when she wakes up we'll have a good chat!"

She said mad, Lucas walked to the bedroom and left them alone.

"Thank you, Maya! I don't know what she was thinking! She could get hurt!"

"She was scared! May told me she heard you and Shawn fight."

"Oh!"

Katy said sadly.

"She thought he'd left you guys like my father did."

"She thought? Shawn just got a last-minute work in Utah and I was upset because we had something planned, it was nothing so serious. We're good now."

"Talk to her."

"Thank you for bringing her safe and sound, my baby girl! I'm sorry, this ruined your date with Lucas!"

"Mom, there isn't a date! We just went to the same place and he's giving me a ride.

"Call it whatever you want, but this will still end with a kiss!"

"Mom!" She said upset with her mother for insisting on the idea of Maya and Lucas "Well, I got a new job today!"

"Did you get? Oh, my baby girl! "she said hugging Maya "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Mom!"

"I'm glad things started to work out for you! Maybe that's a sign."

"A sign? A sign of what?"

She said, moving away from her mom.

"That..." she said pointing backward "he is the right one!"

Maya saw Lucas approaching, he smiled not aware of what they were talking about.

"Ok, that's enough!"

"Thanks for bringing her home, Lucas! Thanks for keeping my two girls safe!"

Lucas smiled at Katy and looked at Maya.

"Okay, it's time. Good night mom!"

"Night, baby girl!"

She said kissing her daughter's cheek, Maya stepped away and Katy hugged Lucas and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, Lucas! Take my baby girl home and be careful! I'm still too young to have grandchildren.

Lucas blushed at Katy's mischievous tone.

"Mom!"

Maya said a little loudly.

"Bye, could you lock the door when you leave? Thanks!"

After twenty minutes Lucas parked the car in front of the girls' apartment building and even with the protests of Maya, he walked her to the door of her apartment because as he had taken her there so he would leave her there.

"We are here. Look, follow me was completely unnecessary. I can take care of myself."

She said facing him as she unlocking the door.

"I don't doubt about that, Maya but I wanted to make sure you'd be fine."

"Ok! Let's see, there are two legs, two arms, a head, I think I'm good!"

She said dramatically and turned to him. Maya leans against the door and Lucas laughed to see that she was in her normal mood after that worried hour.

"I'm glad you are good! Well, thank you for the night, Maya. I really appreciate your company!"

"You weren't that bad, Huckleberry. Thank you for the opportunity, now I'm a woman with a real job again!"

"I think we'll miss you."

"Ok, there's still a few days for me say goodbye."

"Well, I'm going home!"

Maya walked over to kiss him goodbye on the cheek, but Lucas got surprised and moved his face, the kiss on his cheek turned into a light touch of Maya's lips on his lips. It was a few seconds, but she felt something strange in her body that made her move away from him quickly, Lucas watched her for a few seconds trying to understand what had happened there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. You just turned your head at the wrong moment."

Said Maya, her cheeks were flushed.

"It's ok, no problem! I have to apologize for moving."

He said flushed as well, they stared at each other for a few minutes in silence.

"Well, I..." Lucas said, pointing behind his shoulder toward the hallway. "I'm... I'm going. Have a great night, Maya!"

"You too, Huckleberry!"

She said opening the door and waving at him, Maya watched him leave the hallway and came into her apartment. The TV was turned on illuminating the empty room, Riley was in the kitchen closing the freezer with a pot of ice cream that Maya could bet it was chocolate, as this was Riley's blue ice cream. When you live with a person for so long as they do, there are some dialogues are unnecessary, even if in this case the dialogue had already happened a few hours earlier. Riley smiled at her best friend as she noticed her presence.

"Missy wanted to stay awake until you get in, but in the middle of the movie was already drooling in me so I said to her go to bed because there was nothing in our contract talking about carrying one of us to the bedroom."

"You didn't have to wait for me, Riles!"

"Actually, I can't sleep."

She said sitting on the sofa, Maya joined with her friend who had got two spoons from the kitchen.

"Too much to think?"

"Yeah, but let's talk about your date first." Maya glared at her friend. "Ok, so how was your ride with Lucas?"

"It was good! We had lasagna from that place that I like so we went to the gallery and then we had ice cream."

"Tell me details!"

Riley demanded and Maya laughed.

"In the gallery, we bumped into Huckleberry's ex-girlfriend and that created a bad atmosphere so we went to the ice cream store to chill a bit."

"Really? What does she look like?"

"She's a blonde who got her blonde hair from a pharmacy, not at all nice, I don't know what Ranger Rick saw in her! Maybe she was acting like that because I was there with him."

"Yeah, maybe she was jealous of seeing you two together. What else?"

"Maybe. Did you know that Huckleberry was a mini-cowboy when he was a kid? He even rode a sheep."

She said amused and Riley laughed, knowing her friend so well as she does, she knew that Maya will be making fun of about it in the next few days, Riley was already feeling pity for Lucas.

"So, you're making fun of him?"

"Almost, I didn't have much time, May called me right after."

"May called you?" Riley found the attitude of the little girl a bit odd "What happened?"

"She left the house and went to that small square I used to attend as a child, without my mother knowing about it..."

"Oh, she's just like you!" Riley said interrupting her friend "Sorry! Was she in that square where you spray graffiti on that wall in our last year of middle school?"

"Yep. I found her there alone. I can't believe she walked around the neighborhood by herself at that time of night! She was very irresponsible!"

Said Maya disapproving of her sister's attitude and Riley laughed at her friend's attitude.

"She's a kid, May can still be irresponsible. I don't know why you're so upset about it, you did the same thing when you were a kid!

"Is different!"

"It's, now you're an adult and right now you realize how much your mom always worried when you disappeared like that. May is a Hart, she will always be fine! But what was she doing there?

"She thought Shawn was leaving, like my father."

"Why would she think that?"

"Shawn and my mom had an argument and got mad at each other, Shawn had to go do a job in Utah and when he came out with a suitcase, May thought he was leaving, she thought he was abandoning them like my father did.

"Oh, she must have been so afraid of it!"

"I asked my mom not to talk about it with her, but she didn't listen to me."

"It is May's right to know the history of her family."

"Well, let's stop talking about me and talk about you. How are you feeling?"

Maya said resting her head on Riley's shoulder filling her scoop of ice cream.

"Please, don't mess my hair with ice cream!"

"Actually, the clumsy and dorky person here is you, not me!" Riley shoved her shoulder, but Maya sank her head even more in Riley's shoulder. "So, how are you?"

"I'll be fine, Maya!"

"So, now it's over for good?"

"Yeah, Maya. We're done for good. I can't believe I ever liked him!"

"You say that as if you suddenly stopped liking him and had not cried for hours about him."

"I really want, Maya. not to like him, but that's not how things work, you can't just cut someone out of your life in a snap of your fingers. It's not that easy. Charlie hurt me a lot today and apparently, I did too, according to Missy. I know that Missy has a point about that woman, I should inform me about her, but at the same time, I don't want to know the truth. I don't want to hear that they're getting married in a few days. Anyway, Charlie broke up with me, we had to stay in the past and it's better to us move on, meet new people ...

"How dare you talk without me?" Said the sleepy voice at the door, Maya and Riley turned to Missy "plus eating ice cream without me!"

"You haven't been sleeping?"

Riley said and Missy shrugged.

"I was asleep, not deaf."

Missy said throwing herself on the couch between her friends.

"So, you kissed Lucas?"

Maya felt her cheeks burn as soon as those words left her friend's lips, Missy took the spoon from Riley who shot a deadly look at Missy who didn't pay attention as she watched Maya.

"You kissed him, didn't you?" She saw her friend's face turn even redder. " Yeah, you did!

Missy laughed

"Sorry, What?"

Riley said with her mouth open.

"It was accidental!"

"How dare you leave it out, Hart!"

Said Riley feeling outraged.

"There is no accidental kiss with Lucas Friar! So, you Think he's attractive and interesting..."

"Stop it! It was just embarrassing. I just... I was about to kiss his cheek but he turned and suddenly the kiss on his cheek became a quick peck on his lips"

Maya said interrupting Missy.

"So, you wanted to kiss him?"

She said mischievously and Riley smiled as she saw her friend turn even redder.

"I was just saying goodbye!"

Maya said starting to get annoyed with her friend.

"And how it was?"

"How did you feel?"

Her friends questioned her.

"I don't know, it was awkward!"

"It was... good?"

"Let's stop talking about it!"

Maya said hiding her face with her hands.

"Oh, she's embarrassed!" Missy said laughing "Something tells me that Lucas is walking in that inhospitable cave also known as Maya Penelope Hart's heart."

"So, how about we talk about your love life since you love to take care of other people's love life?"

"Why would we talk about something so horrible?"

Said the brunette sighing, putting a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth after.

"Remember, she only had two or three boyfriends, but only one was the serious one?"

Maya said challenging the brunette.

"Shut up, Hart!"

Missy said upset by the topic of the conversation.

"Do you forgot we can't talk about that guy?"

Riley said looking at the other brunette.

"Ok! Sorry for talking about him?"

Missy rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Do you remember Missy's first kiss?"

Riley commented, and a smile appeared on Maya's face.

"The cauliflower boy! I would never forget that boy."

Maya laughed as she remembered the boy her friend had kissed in their fourth grade.

"I can't believe Missy kissed him just because of those girls..."

Riley cut herself off because she didn't want to offend the girls even if they hadn't been friendly people.

"Nasty girls, sluts, among other great qualities. You didn't have to do that."

Maya said

"And I'd chicken out? It was just a peck to shut their mouths. That wasn't even that big deal! I bet they hadn't kissed too! And since you brought it up. How about we talk about the pretty face you kissed in the library, Miss Matthews?

* * *

 **Thank goodness, it is over! *Happy dance***

 **Let's write another chapter because someone is coming in to mess with someone's story here.**

 **Why does Missy not like to talk about one of her ex-boyfriends?**

 **In the next chapters, Maya will have a surprise coming directly from the past. She will learn that all our choices have good and bad consequences, and with that, she will have to deal with them.** **I want to see Maya using her older sister's role more often.**

 **Riley and Charlie: Is it time to move on?**

 **I have the feeling that I am definitely disappointing you, I'm sorry!**

 **Have a good week!**

 **See ya!**


	11. Mrs Friar, Hell no!

**_Hi guys! Are you guys ok?_**

 ** _I still alive!_**

 ** _I'm so sorry for being gone all this time; I got too many things to do + the urge to sleep every time I got near my laptop._**

* * *

Things were a little bit weird that morning, maybe it was caused by the weird dream she'd had that morning before her phone woke her up for another day of work. She remembered the cozy and strong arms wrapped around her in a protective posture, Maya could feel the refreshing sea breeze touching her skin and blowing her hair as the sun gave its last gasps to finally the night would come in. They were silent for a moment then he had said in her ear:

"Mrs. Friar?"

At his words, Maya smiled with a certain pride and turned to the man. Maya saw Lucas wearing a fancy suit standing in front of her with a huge smile.

"Hey, Mr. Friar!"

Those words came out of her mouth easily accompanied by a smile and then he had leaned toward her and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love to say that, Mrs. Friar!"

"And I kinda love to hear that too."

She said smiling from ear to ear before her lips met his again and then Maya heard an annoying noise coming from somewhere and suddenly everything was gone and she was in her bedroom. The most annoying thing was that this had not happened just once, but several times in the days following their little accidental kiss in front of her door, apparently, her mother was good at put a curse on someone. Lucas was normal and Maya is kind of jealous of him that he wasn't thinking about what had happened that night in front of her apartment.

"So, what do you think?"

Maya looked at the blonde without understanding what he was talking about, Lucas laughed when he realized she was not paying attention.

"You were not paying attention to what I was saying, were you?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said what do you think of my last name next to yours?"

"what?"

Maya said in chock _ **...I'm in one of those weird dreams? ...**_

"I'm just kidding!" He said laughing at her face that made Maya cast a death stare "What do you think about changing my business card? It's been the same in these last two years."

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"Not really!"

"I can make you some models."

"Okay, looks like you're good at artsy stuff, so surprise me."

Maya smirked at the thought of thousands of ideas to make fun of Dr. Huckleberry.

"Okay, no cowboys or Dr. Huckleberry in that! Maya faked an exaggerated disappointment that made him laugh. "It's almost lunchtime we can go grab some food after Mrs. Torres pick up her Mel."

He said going to the back of the clinic, Maya took her sketchbook from the bottom of one of the drawers of her desk to make some sketches, but her phone caught her attention announcing the arrival of a new text, Maya left her sketchbook aside and picked up her phone to know what had come. The number was said to be unknown, but she knew very well who the person behind that text message was.

"Please, should we meet?"

She could ignore the text message but that would lead to a call and she wanted the lowest possible contact with that person.

"What time?"

"When you are available."

Maya sighed as her fingers typed the next message.

"My lunchtime will probably be in thirty minutes or so. Will you be available?"

"I'm available, today it's my day off. Where?"

Maya typed the address and waited for his confirmation that came a few seconds after she hit send. Maya saw someone approaching from the corner of her eyes, she set the phone on the table and smiled at the woman.

"Mel's waiting for you, Mrs. Torres!"

"I hope she behaved well."

"She's a sweetheart!"

Said Maya going to the back of the clinic to get the Maltese in one of the cages.

"So, Mrs. Torres has got in?" Lucas said out of nowhere scaring Maya who shot him a death stare "Sorry!"

"Yeah, she's waiting for her dog."

"Well, tell her it's time to vaccinate her dog and the vaccines will be available next week."

"Ok!"

Said Maya coming out of the room.

"Hey, Maya!" Maya turned to him. "Where are we having lunch today? It's your turn."

"Oh, I can't have lunch with you today, Lucas. I'm gonna have to resolve some problems. Do you mind if I come back a bit later?"

"Oh, it's okay!"

He said kinda disappointed walking to his office, but he realizes something was off and turned to Maya.

"Wait! Did you just call me Lucas?"

 _ **-####-#######-#############-######-**_

"So, what's going on?

Riley was taken from her thoughts by Smackle's voice that she had not seen got in the room.

"Oh, hi Smackle!"

Riley said putting another paper in the copier machine. Her eyes turned to her co-workers in the room below.

"Hi! What is wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong!"

Smackle looked at her offended.

"I know there was something going on. Usually, you always got this face when you had problems with the pretty face. So?"

Smackle looked at Riley questioning and Riley sighed knowing she wouldn't be out of this situation. Probably Smackle would spend all her afternoon next to her trying figure out what had happened if Riley didn't tell her what it was.

"I bumped into Charlie last weekend and we had a kind of... a heated conversation...And he admitted to me that he is with someone else."

Smackle smiled understanding patting Riley on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Riley! You know what, you're so attractive woman and there're so many people around us who want to be with you and got the honor of being your boyfriend. In fact, there's some gossip prowling around the office..." Riley recognized her red hair from afar when her owner came toward the room where they were, she walks decided and didn't seem too friendly "about..."

"Damn it!"

Riley said interrupting Smackle looking at the room for something, her actions made Smackle look confused by her friend's behavior. Riley quickly hid under the nearest table with no view into the hallway.

"What the... What are you doing, Riley?"

Smackle said concerned about her friend's mental health.

"Please, tell her I'm not here! Say it, say I'm not here, please!"

She begged to her friend and Smackle got even more confused.

"For sure!"

She turned to the door and in a few seconds the redhead walked into the room, her serious expression turned into a surprise face when she saw just Smackle there.

"Hi, may I help you?

Smackle said, noting the presence of that woman there since she didn't work in that office.

"Oh, hi! Someone told me Riley would be here."

"And she was here. You are..."

"I'm Anne. Could you tell me where she is?"

"Unfortunately, I can't Anne. She left about five minutes ago if you had come in a few minutes earlier you would have met her."

"Oh! So... I'll be back tomorrow."

"Don't waste your time, she won't be here tomorrow. Riley is on vacation."

"Oh, is she? I've been a close friend of hers for a couple years, and I'm in the city for a few days. Could you give me her address so I can meet her before I leave the city?"

"So, you're her close friend?" Smackle looked down at the table, pretending she was looking at the copies that had just been printed and saw Riley gesturing negatively. "I don't remember ever heard her say that she has a close friend named Anne."

"But she has, we have been friends for a couple years!"

The redhead said sympathetically.

"Really? It's strange because I'm one of her close friends and I've known all her friends for a few years."

Smackle saw the redhead turn red when she got caught in her lie, she scratched her neck in a nervous smile."

"We met because of Charlie."

"Oh, the ex-boyfriend!" Smackle said smiling at her "so it's understandable, he was always too busy and I rarely met him."

The redhead's smile widened at the realization that Smackle was believing what she was saying.

"Then, could you give me her address? Please!"

"I would love to, Riley will probably love to meet you" Smackle wanted to laugh at the redhead's smile "You know, Riley loves to catch up with her friends, but I got a problem."

"What would be the problem?"

"I'm not allowed to give personal information of my co-workers, it's company rules!"

She saw the redhead's smile die and Smackle was afraid to end up laughing at the redhead's face.

"Oh, couldn't you?"

"No, but I can tell her you stopped by. Sorry, what's your name again?"

"Oh, you didn't need to! Thanks, anyways!"

"Since you're friends you probably got her number, so you can call her and ask her to do something together."

"Yeah, it's. Thanks anyway!"

Said the disappointed redhead turning to the door.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you!"

"Ok, bye!"

"Goodbye! Have a good day!"

Smackle waited for the redhead to pull away and looked at Riley.

"Ok! Kid you can get out, the bogeyman is gone!" Riley stepped out from under the table and sighed in relief. "What was that?"

Smackle said curious about who that woman was and why Riley had hidden from her.

"She's Charlie's new girlfriend. And as we had that conversation yesterday..."

"Did she come to ask you to leave her man alone?"

"Maybe!"

"She's attractive!" Riley stared at the floor as she heard her friend's complimenting the woman who was now dating Charlie "but you are way more attractive. Charlie's a jerk for leaving you for her."

"So, you're so worried about my love life, that means something has happened."

"Nothing happened and kind of that's the problem."

"What happened Smackle?"

"I kind of said something wrong to somebody and that someone isn't talking to me for about two days."

She said in frustration.

"And apparently that person is important to you since that's bothering you."

"It's because for the first time ever he's not interrupting me when I'm reading a book or watching one of my favorite Tv shows, that's kinda weird!"

"Then, that person is actually he?"

Said Riley slyly.

"Farkle said he'd come back, but I haven't seen him in two days."

"Are you into him, Smackle?"

"No! I'm not into Isaiah!"

"So, his name is Isaiah?"

Said Riley nudging her friend with a sly smirk on her lips.

"Enough! You're being annoying."

 _ **-######-########-#####-#########-#####-**_

he found him sitting at the table outside the cafe, the way his legs moved and his fingers on the table showed her that he was nervous, Maya sighed uncertainly of what to expect from that meeting.

"Hey, Maya!"

He said as he saw her, getting up and greeting her in a hug that made Maya feel uncomfortable, no matter how many times he did it she couldn't feel comfortable with him at all.

"Hi, Kermit!"

"How are you doing?"

He said gesturing for her to sit next to him.

I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm ok. How are the girls and your mother doing?

"They are good too."

She could ask the same question about his family, but no, she wasn't really interested in knowing how they were. They were silent for a few seconds, and she realized that her father was a bit of uneasy about the silence or the reason she had brought him there.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Sophie got fired from her job a month ago, the company she worked had implemented workforce cuts."

"I feel sorry for you two!"

"She still hasn't been able to get a new job, so I'm kind of broken, now I have all the responsibilities on my own..."

He said visibly uncomfortable with the subject.

"I understand."

"And your little sister got sick, we took her to the doctor today and now she is in need of some medications" he said taking a paper from his pocket unfolding it on the table "unfortunately, with the money left that I had I could only pay the doctor and the exams that the doctor asked for... I'm too embarrassed for doing this Maya..."

"You need more money."

She cut him off ... _**Money, of course, what more would it be?**_

"Just to buy the medicines. I'll pay you back as soon as things get better. I promise you!"

"How much do you need?"

Maya picked up her wallet and saw the few dollars that were still there.

"Three hundred bucks."

Maya bit her lower lip thinking about how much money there are in her checking account, she would probably have to bring food from home and avoid going anywhere in the next few days.

"I've got fifty bucks here. I'm going to make a transfer with the rest of money as soon as I get off work. All right?

Maya put the money close to her biological father's hand.

"Thank you very much, Maya!"

Kermit said taking the money.

"I'm sorry, I can't help with more money because unfortunately, I also lost my job after I got hit by a car."

"You got run over by a car!" Kermit said surprised "how did I've not heard about that?"

"It was nothing serious, I got some bruises and it is all."

Maya said trying to change the subject because he didn't care about her, if he really cared he would have called months ago, years ago when she was still a little girl.

"When did this happen?"

"A couple months ago."

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt seriously. Please let me know if something happens to you, Maya ..."

"I will!"

Maya said interrupting him _..._ _ **It won't gonna happen ...**_ Kermit looked at the money in his hand and pushed it towards Maya.

"I can't accept this, you must be needing it more than us now that you're unemployed."

"No, I'm already working. I am covering a friend who has had an accident, but I already have a steady job after these days are over."

Maya pushes the money at Kermit.

"I'm glad things are good for you."

"Well, I gotta go."

Maya said getting up act copied by Kermit.

"Maya, thank you again! Really, thank you!"

"That's okay!"

Said Maya leaving the place.

"Maya! She turned to him. "Next month is your little sister's birthday, probably it will only have a small cake that will be made by Sophia. I'd like you to come over and celebrate with us her birthday. Of course, if you are available."

She could hear hope in his voice, he really hoped she would accept his invitation and actually come to her sister's birthday at his home, different from what she had done ten years ago when she had left them waiting for her for dinner because she couldn't stand the idea that they are a happy family and that he was an amorous dad to her brother while he never cared for her.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of busy with work. I'll get a rain check."

She saw the sad smile grows on his face as he knew there wouldn't be the next time, in fact, there wouldn't be a first time.

"Okay, but you should try to attend, your little sister would be so happy with you there."

He took out of his pocket a small pink invitation and gave it to her, there was the address of their current home and the date of her sister's birthday party. Maya smiled at him and left the place. She needed to take the subway and she was glad it was quiet at that time. Maya felt the weight of the invitation in her pocket, one side of her would like to go to her sister's birthday, but her other side won because she couldn't forgive him. She knows her siblings have nothing to do with what happened to her and their father because none of them had chosen him as their father. Maya took the invitation from her pocket, the address rings her a bell, her father's house was in the same neighborhood that her mom and Shawn are living. Maya sighed when she felt her hand scrunching up the paper and throw it in the nearest trash.

 _ **-####-######-#########-#######-####-**_

He hoped he was just in luck and couldn't see that black hair as he walked through the hallways of the office, something he was completely wrong. Charlie had tried to avoid it, but he couldn't ignore all those talks when he saw her walking in the hallway. Those talks only confirmed what she had said to him days ago. They had been seen together a couple times, and one of the people who was talking about them would bet that she is sleeping with him and that was just for her got some privileges within the company, something that Charlie disagreed because he knew Riley Matthews, or rather he thought he knew her.

Then Charlie decided to take a break from that place and ask for some information from the human resources department, where he didn't want to go. He was surprised to see the redhead in the hallway and the surprise on her face when she saw him showed she didn't expect to see him there.

"What are you doing here, Anne? I can't believe you came to talk to her."

"I just wanted to know what's wrong with her."

Charlie pulled her closer to him.

"Stay out of this, Anne! I don't want you to cause trouble for her."

"Don't worry, I didn't find her!"

She said a bit upset.

"Did you hear me? I don't want you to talk to her."

"But..."

"Don't! You go home!"

He said harshly to her what made Anne narrowed her eyes annoyed and keep walking down the hallway _ **... It was just what I need, more problems...**_

Charlie talked to the people who are responsible for the files to give him a file he needs. As soon as he gets that file in his hands he could leave the building and this relieves him. Charlie realized from the corner of his eye that there were two people reflected in one of the office glass and those people are whispering about something as they looked at him, one of them even laughed about something the other person had said. Charlie turned to them who now turned their back to him and had their attention to something that happened ahead. His vision was impaired by the various obstacles, but he could see Farkle in one of the corners talking to the brunette who smiled at him. Charlie felt eyes on him again and saw one of the people looking at him, the person looks away when got caught. Charlie kept his eyes at the door where the woman had come in minutes ago to see her open it, she gave him the file that he needed and he thanked her for it. Charlie takes one last look at the couple that was in the corner, but they were no longer there, Charlie sighed and turned back to the hallway and bump into Riley. She apparently was distracted and didn't even notice his presence there, then heard a voice coming from a few steps behind them.

"Charlie, you here?"

Charlie turned to Farkle and smiled greeting him.

"Mr. Minkus! I'm here to pick up some files for some of the prosecutions I'm working on. But how are you doing, sir?"

He turned to the brunette who seems frozen in place, Riley turned to them smiling politely.

"I'm good. Have you had lunch, Charlie? We are going to have lunch now; would you like to join us?"

"Thanks for the invitation Mr. Minkus, but I've had lunch. Well, have a nice lunch, you two. Excuse me, I have a lot to review today."

He said waving a goodbye to them and leaving no looking back.

 _ **-########-###########-#############-###########-**_

He sighed as he wrote down some information on the paper. The lack of rest already showed its effects when a headache is almost there saying "Hi, do you miss me?" The sound of the doorbell caught Zay attention, actually, it scared him because he'd completely forgotten that it existed since hardly anyone else used it.

A coffee, it was all that he needs because he already can feel the confusion that comes with sleep coming. Confused Zay scratched his head when he saw Smackle standing in front of his door holding a Tupperware.

"Oh, hi!"

She said a bit nervous, Zay rubes his eyes.

"Hey, Smackle! What's wrong?"

He kept calling her by her last name so that means Zay still upset with her.

"I... I'm okay! I was passing by a bakery, and I saw this... chocolate cake with strawberry, and I thought maybe you would like a piece of it... It's been a few days since last time I've seen you. May I come in?"

"Oh, of course! I'm sorry! I'm kinda stupid right now."

Zay walked away from the door and gestured for her to come in. Smackle looked around the apartment and saw the table full of papers and clothes scattered on the sofa. Zay went to the sofa and tried to organize a bit the clutter.

"I'm sorry for this clutter! I was kinda busy these days."

And by organizing actually, it means picking up all the clothes and turning them into a giant mountain on one side of the sofa, Smackle sat in the cleaned part thanking him for taking all those clothes from there for her.

"So, too much work?"

Zay leaned against the table since everything was taken with his stuff.

"I just need to check the accounting of the club and take care of my people. One of my girls wants to leave because she is thinking about getting pregnant then she doesn't want to be dancing at this period. And other one ended up getting hurt so she will be a long time away to recover. Anyway ... How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I just stop by... because you disappeared and I was wondering how you are doing... I'm sorry, Zay!"

"Why are you saying sorry?"

He said confused.

"I'm saying sorry for what I had said last time we met."

"You need to be more specific, Smackle."

He said confused.

"About you and I. About we don't be friends."

"Oh, about that? Don't worry, Smackle! Actually, I'm the one who should apologize for disturbing you all this time..."

"You don't disturb me" she interrupted him, Smackle stood up and approached him. "I actually kind of like it, I kinda like when you show up."

A smile grew on Zay's face at her revelation.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it doesn't make me feel so lonely there, and you're kinda funny, something not very present in my life."

His smile grew even more

"Thank you, Smackle!"

"Are you still mad at me?"

She said.

"I'm not mad at you, Smackle!"

"Yeah, you are. You never call me by my last name."

"Then calling you Smackle is the problem?"

"You don't usually do that."

"So, you like when I call you Izzy?"

"I guess so."

"Well, no more Smackle then, Izzy!"

"So, are we okay?"

"Sure, we are good. Are we?

She nodded and bit her bottom lip for a few seconds, getting closer to Zay then. Smackle set the Tupperware on the table and turned to Zay.

"I'm going get us some dishes so we can eat your cake."

Zay said walking towards the kitchen, but Smackle grabbed his arm keeping him from moving on, Zay turned to her in confusion. "Do you need something?"

They stared at each other for a while in silence, then Smackle placed her hand behind his neck and standing on her tiptoes, she pulls him down. Their lips touched for a few seconds and Zay felt hopelessly confused, it must be just a dream and he'd probably blacked out over those papers. When he felt Smackle pulling away from him, Zay knew he needs make a decision, if it's just a dream or not he would enjoy it. Zay pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers again. He felt her body tense against his, perhaps he had crossed the line this time, but Smackle relaxed a few seconds later, pulling him closer for more. She tastes like mint from one of that sugar-free gum that she fancies so much and he had even tried it once. Zay felt his own hands on her hair, his fingers interlacing her smooth black hairs giving a slight tug as they intensified the kiss. Smackle took a step back taking him with her, she sat at the edge of the table getting taller without breaking the kiss.

Zay never thought it would really happen, actually he had pictured several scenarios for that first kiss and in all those scenarios he was the one who took the initiative and the kiss ends up with his apology because Smackle wouldn't be so into him, but after that kiss she would realize that there was something going on between them. But Smackle had ruined all his fantasies and now he doesn't know what's gonna happen next because he had no control of anything in this real situation. The kiss was lessening the intensity and Zay feels down that this would have to end at some point, he even tried to get the kiss last a bit longer, but Smackle had no intention of this pulling him away.

Zay was speechless and breathlessly looking at her, Smackle was blushing as she tried to put a few strands of hair that insisted on falls in front of her face behind her ear. Sleep was gone as soon as her soft lips touched his and Zay had never felt more awake than at that moment. The only thing going on in his head was kissing her lips again and again and never stop it, but apparently, that wasn't Smackle intention because she pushed him away so she could get off the table.

"Ow! Why did you do that?"

He said confused.

"That means nothing... Actually, I just wanted to do an experiment."

"An experiment?"

"Sorry, you're not mad at me, are you?"

"Izzy... Why did you kiss me?"

"Like I said, it was just an experiment."

She said moving away from him and fixing her clothes.

"And what was the result?"

"Well... Interesting. I have to go."

She said quickly going to the door.

"Sorry?"

He said even more confused as she opened the door, Smackle waved at him and left him alone and confused. If he could see what was happening behind that door he would see a Smackle in a state of panic not believing what the hell she had done a few minutes ago.

 _ **-####-######-#########-#######-####-**_

"What the fuck? How could this girl be so stupid? Man, she met this guy three chapters ago and she already loves him and wants to get married, love forever. Wow, who wrote this piece of shit?"

She said outrage with that soap opera she had decided to watch since she had never tried to watch one. Missy switched from that annoying channel back to her traditional Tv shows.

"I hope you guys have been missing mom, she's made a terrible journey to the world of soap operas for a few days, and now she's back to her natural state of mind." Missy opted for a new tv show named This is Us, but before the series started the sound of the doorbell rang through the apartment _ **... Really? Right now?...**_ Missy stood up hoping it was worth the sacrifice of jumping up to the door and using her welcome smile.

Missy opened the door, finding a tall dark-haired man leaning against the doorframe wearing worn-out jeans, a black jacket, and a white shirt that marked his perfect abs, his messy hair giving him a sexy look in company with his smirk. He had a backpack hanging from his right shoulder and a helmet in his hand.

"Good afternoon, Bradford!"

He said it with his best flirtatious voice, running his hand through his hair.

"Hell no! You... No!"

She said slamming the door.

* * *

 _ **Why didn't I enjoy using "I'll get a rain check."?**_ ** _I do not know if it really means what I wanted to say_**

 ** _Missy is me trying to watch soap operas. I thought that Mexico had better soap operas than the ones that are on my TV right now. What the fuck is that? I miss those ones when I was a kid._**

 ** _Thank you for stop by and for leaving me your Reviews, I now need to find Professor Minerva to be able to remove the spell that makes them invisible, so I can read them and answer them ;P_**

 ** _Have a good weekend!_**

 ** _Good night! Like I said my laptop is like a sleep machine._**

 ** _See you around!_**

 ** _xoxo_**


	12. Jealous? The unwanted visit and the kiss

**_Hi guys!_**

 ** _How are you doing?_**

 ** _I know, long time no see, but I haven't given up on my stories, I'm just kind of out of time to write, something that makes me down._**

 ** _I wanted to thank you for the reviews, thank you so much for taking a moment of your day to read this story and write something for me!_**

 ** _Lucayan I read this story in search of something that made a bad impression, but I did not find it. Maybe it was a wrong choice of words that I did that might have affected you. In my culture, the family is very important, so I think it's cool to have May and Lucas getting closer because it means that she will be one of the people responsible for Lucas and Maya staying together if they want to in the future._**

* * *

Why the hell she gets this feeling that she owes him an explanation about her and Farkle? They are over! He doesn't even deserve an ounce of her attention, but damn it! She couldn't help this feeling that she was doing something wrong. She could see on his face that seeing her going out with Farkle affects him even though he never will say it out loud and he was an asshole for feeling that way.

"What is wrong?"

She heard his words bringing her to reality. Farkle's questioning eyes on her as he caught her a bit distracted.

"No. I'm okay!"

"You're a bit distracted."

"It's no big deal. I... It's just a few things that I have to do."

"Actually, they seem to be important things since you're barely talking. Riley, is there something really wrong going on?"

"No, I'm serious, it's not a big deal. Well, how your day is going on so far?"

"Busy. Unfortunately, I'll have to travel tomorrow night, but I'll be back in time for the company party. Are you going to the party?"

"I think so, sir." She saw him raise an eyebrow which reminded her that she should call him Farkle and not use this form of treatment outside the company. "I believe I will, Farkle."

"Good, you could be my date. Are you up?"

She wasn't stupid or deaf, Riley had heard the rumors that were running in the office, and if she accepted his invitation it would add fuel to the fire.

"I don't know if that would be convenient."

"We would be two friends hang out, just talking and you could get me rid of those hours talking about boring things instead of partying."

"Unfortunately, I cannot accept..."

"Oh, I'm sorry?" he said embarrassed and Riley thought that somehow she had offended him "You probably want to go with your boyfriend, I'm sorry! I forgot about it."

"Boyfriend? How do you know about it?"

She said without understanding how he had gotten this information.

"I'm sorry!" He said his cheeks are flushing "One person told me, that you have a long-time boyfriend."

"Who told you" She saw him getting more ashamed and scratch his head "Smackle! Have you talked to her about me?

This was more a statement than a question and the blonde in front of her who could impossibly turn redder than he already is nodded.

"I'm sorry, Riley! I should not snoop on your life."

They were silent for a few minutes, she could see how embarrassed he was being caught in it.

"We break up." He turned to her, looking interested in what she was saying. "A few days ago."

" You break up, why?"

He had realized that he had said too much when he smiled at her blandly.

" I'm sorry! It's not my business!"

"He broke up with me."

Farkle looked at her as if she had said the most absurd thing in the world.

"Oh, really? Why would anyone want to break up with you? Like, you are beautiful, nice, attractive, interesting, nice, lovely. Only a jerk would break up with you!"

Riley found herself smiling at his words that lifted her ego a bit.

"He, like my mother, is a lawyer, he told me that unfortunately, he could not give me the attention that he believes that I deserve."

"Is he crazy about work?"

"Sometimes. Especially when he gets a difficult cause. One time I didn't see him for three weeks because he needed to focus on that and at the end, he looked physically awful, exhausted. But he loves what he does, he says that my mom is his inspiration. In fact, he only became a lawyer because of her, because when we were in high school he met my mom and found that what she did something very cool and interesting.

"You still like him."

Hearing what he said Riley noticed that she had smiled as she talked about Charlie and still doing it then her smile died.

"It was many years together."

"I have a friend who also had a long-time girlfriend. Unfortunately, they also broke up, but unlike your case, he decided to break up with her because he was going to move and he knew she wouldn't coming with him in this new step in his life because her life is here, in this city and it never crossed her mind to live in another place. You know, I liked to hear him talking about her, he had a gleam in his eyes and a huge pride that made me feel jealous of him because no girl had made me feel the way he felt about her."

"I think I should become friends with your friend so he could give me some advice to get out of this pos-break up mood since he is more experienced than me."

She joked and that made him smile.

"I think you guy would get along. If he didn't have to live in London in a few days you two would become good friends."

"London, it seems like a beautiful city to visit, well at least the pictures show us that.

"Yeah, you should go there. I kind of like the architecture there. I spent a year studying there and it was such interesting to know its English culture and customs. You know, I think my friend is so lucky in a way because he has relatives there, or rather, a cousin there who he is very attached to and coincidentally he will work in the same company as her fiancé. At least he won't be so lonely because I think he wouldn't be able to stay there for long if he didn't know anyone there.

"I hope your friend does well there, in his new life."

"I have no doubt he'll do well. Anyway, if there isn't a boyfriend, maybe you should consider being my date at the party."

"I don't know, Farkle. What I can tell you is that I'll be there at the party."

"I'll take this as a yes."

"I never said it!"

"No need, I know it!"

He said playfully with his charming smile, she was definitely going to be her date at that party, she knew it.

 ** _-####-#######-_** **##########-**

"Hell no! You...No!"

She said slamming the door.

"Come on, open the door!"

He said knocking on the door insistently.

"No way!"

Missy said promptly

"I'm not leaving here!"

"I don't care! Fuck you! You won't get in!"

"I'll get in!"

"If you try I'll scream and say you're a maniac who wants rape me."

"Everyone knows that I'm Riley's uncle. Open this stupid door!"

"I said no!"

"I'm coming in!"

"I doubt it!"

The doorbell rang annoyingly twenty times and Missy wanted to squeeze Josh out of it.

"Open that fucking door, you bitch!"

She heard the upstairs neighbor scream in annoyance.

"Mind on your business!"

She shouted back from the porch while she locked the doors and windows.

"Listen to your neighbor, he loves you and doesn't want you to live under a bridge!"

"Go back to the dump where you came from!"

The doorbell rang again insistently to a point she couldn't stand it and walked to the door open it.

"Hey, kid! Will I have to call your parents?"

Josh forced his entrance into the apartment, which made Missy moan in pain.

"Asshole!"

"What's it? You don't get out of my front..." He shut his mouth at the sight of the cast in her leg "Oh, sorry!" he said throwing his things on the ground and then taking her in his arms "I didn't know that you got hurt."

"Put me down! Who gave you permission to get me up, jerk!"

Missy slapped him on the shoulder, something he didn't seems to mind, putting her on the couch as if she weighed less than a feather.

"How did you get this?"

"It's none of your business."

"Not really, but I'd like to know just to laugh at your face."

"I won't give you that taste, asshole!"

Missy said taking her popcorn and turning to the TV. Josh looked into the living room and took his stuff out of the way, putting them in a corner, sitting next to Missy on the couch and then stealing her bowl of popcorn. Missy shot him a deadly glare that made him smirk and take control of the TV off of her hands putting it on another channel.

The movie was even interesting, but Missy would never tell him that, so she preferred to pretend to be bored with it.

"Annoying!"

Missy looked at him blankly.

"What?"

"You are annoying!"

"Oh, congratulations, little boy! Now you can win your little star for..."

Missy was interrupted by the doorbell, she looked at Josh who ignored her and turned to the TV, Missy snorted annoyed and went to open the door. She could swear that her mouth hit the ground when he came up in her field of vision.

"Hey!"

Said the handsome blond to Missy who stared at him in disbelief.

"Hi!"

"I heard that you had a little accident at work and I decided to stop by to see by myself how you are doing since I have not seen you for a while. I got some chocolates for you."

He said, handing her a red box, Missy didn't know what to say after that.

"Oh, thank you!"

She said smiling at him, the guy came over to her and held out his hand to her.

"Hi, I'm Nick."

Maya shook his hand and saw herself as an idiot staring at his seductive smile.

"Hi, Nick! I'm hum...Missy."

"So, did it hurt?"

"Sorry?"

She said smiling like a fool.

"Your leg."

Missy looked at him confused.

"My leg?"

"Yeah."

He said pointing to the cast on her leg.

"Oh! It did, especially when I tried to get up.

"I'm sorry for your leg! So, you seem like a nice person. Would you like to go out with me one of these days?

Missy looked at him incredulously.

"Are you asking me out?"

"I'm, of course, if there is no problem."

Missy bit her upper lip to hide the huge grin on her face.

"I need more popcorn!"

Her smile died when she heard the voice coming from behind her. Nick looked at Josh in surprise.

"Oh, what's up? I'm Josh, her boyfriend!"

Missy looked at him indignantly. Nick was completely embarrassed to hear it after he just had asked her out. Missy elbowed Josh who laughed.

"Dude, I'm sorry! I didn't know..."

"Don't worry!" Josh said, cutting off Nick "I'm not jealous."

"Stop, you jerk! Nick, he's not my boyfriend!

Nick looked confused at them.

"Hey, I'm kidding! I'm Josh, Riley's uncle. You know, the other brunette?"

"I do, I saw her the other day, she's very nice."

"Yeah, she is. You know, I sent you that note saying that she was watching you from the windows."

Josh pointed to Missy who felt her cheeks burning when she heard him saying it.

"Ow, that was you? Thank you, I guess!"

"No problem! So, my popcorn?

he said it looking at her.

"Do it yourself."

She hissed.

"Oh, yeah! Sure! I'm waiting. See you dude!"

Josh wave and left them alone at the door.

"Well, I'm going now. I don't want to bother you anymore."

"No, you're not bothering me at all!"

"I have some things to do. So, here's my number" he said, handing her a piece of paper. "Text me so we can have a lunch, a dinner or something more."

"Ok. I'll. So, have a good night!"

"You too! It's nice to finally meet you, Missy!"

"Thanks for the chocolates, Nick!"

"It's was my pleasure. See you around!"

"See you!"

Missy waved to him as he walked down the hallway. Missy got a huge smile on her face... One: close the door; two: take a deep breath; three: get a low hysterical scream go; four: fuck! He asked me out. He wrote down his fucking number on a piece of paper a couple minutes ago just to give it to me; five: he's really hottie and has a voice..." Missy heard Josh's laughter watching her... Six: put your pretty hands around a Matthews' throat the world already has a lot of them... Missy shot him a deadly look.

"I can't believe you did it!"

"What? Can you be more specific? I've done a lot of things."

He said looking at his phone no giving a shit about what she was saying.

"You sent him a note saying that I'm watching him from our window!"

Missy shouted.

"And you didn't?"

He stared at her for a few seconds, Missy set her chocolate box on the coffee table.

"No one needs to know about that! He didn't need to know about that!"

"It doesn't work that way. What's the point of him not knowing? It won't be funny, you won't be embarrassed!"

"You could live for a couple more minutes."

She said taking a cushion, approaching him and hitting him with it then. Josh threw his phone on the couch to protect himself from her attack and who knows how Missy ended up falling on the couch while he laughed at her.

"Oh, amateurs!"

He said getting up and picking up the box of chocolates from the table.

"Where do you think you're going with my chocolates?"

She said leaning on her elbow.

"I'm taking them for a walk."

Josh went toward the door waving to her.

"Come back here with my chocolates!"

"Okay!"

He said turning to the brunette as he rolled his eyes and Missy gave him a deadly look that Josh ignored. He set the box next to her and Missy pulled the box to herself. Before she could do anything, Josh grabbed her face between his hands and then crushes their lips. Missy's eyes widened open as she felt his lips against hers, the kiss lasted less than five seconds and then he pulled away, winking playfully at her as he walks away, taking his helmet and leaving her alone in the apartment in shock.

What the fuck was that?

 ** _-########-##############-###########-_**

Lucas looked around his room confirming that everything was in order before he closes the door, his eyes fell on the small figure at the end of the corridor completely focused on what she was doing. He has to admit it, she has been in his thoughts since that accident in front of her door a couple nights ago. Lucas had dreamed that he was kissing her a few times that same night and it doesn't happen just that time, but it happens now and then and with each dream, he felt more and more willing to know what it would be like to actually kiss her.

Apparently, that kiss hadn't the same effect on her or some effect because she was still the same around of him. Okay, she was a bit distracted that day, but this could be because of some problem since he had noticed that she had changed drastically before lunch. Anyway, he wouldn't ask her more than necessary because this wasn't the relationship they had built, if Maya wanted to tell him what had happened he would willingly listen to her and help her if she asks him.

His eyes noticed the change in the lighting of the reception then he turned to the door, a man apparently has his age came up with a helmet in hand. Lucas had to admit that that face was very attractive, he seemed to have come out of a magazine page. The way he smiled as he realized Lucas's presence there made Lucas sure that guy has any woman he wants in his hands without trying harder just with that smile.

"Good afternoon! We're closing, but I can still help you."

"Hey! You are?"

"I'm Doctor Friar, Lucas Friar."

"Nice to meet you!" he said, coming over "I'm Josh. You have a really nice place!"

Josh looked around the room.

"Thank you!"

"So, I'm done here. Can we go now?"

Maya said coming toward them, her eyes went from Lucas to Josh, and an expression of surprise grows on her face followed by a huge smile, Maya walked quickly toward the dark-hair man and jumped on his neck bringing him into a tight hug.

"Josh!"

She said all excited what made the dark-haired man smile.

"Hey, little ferret!"

Lucas watched the couple in front of him, Maya seemed very excited by the presence of that person and the way they hugged it showed that they knew each other for a long time and had a certain intimacy.

"When did you get here?"

She said pulling away from him and Lucas could see the huge smile on her face, the glow of her eyes and he felt kind of jealous of that guy. He had never asked about Maya's sentimental life, but probably that guy must be Maya's boyfriend or almost it.

"A few hours ago, so I thought I'd pick you up and maybe we could get some food for dinner. I'll pay it, and I won't take anything else for an answer."

"How did you know where to find me?"

Riley told me.

"Have you see her yet?"

"Not yet, she still doesn't know I'm here."

"She'll be so happy when she sees you. Look at you, you look amazing!"

"Thank you!" Lucas looked at the room and scratched his neck as he was ignored by the couple in front of him. "You look gorgeous!"

He said looking her up and down and Lucas saw her getting a bit shy flushing. He wouldn't be there watching them flirt in front of him, it kind of annoyed him somehow then Lucas cleared his throat audibly which made Maya turn to him again realizing his presence there.

"Oh, Josh, this is Lucas. Lucas this is Josh, he is" Lucas waited she would finally say my boyfriend but "Riley's uncle. Do you remember her?"

He was surprised. He expected anything else to come out of her mouth except that. His eyes fell on Josh looking for something who could tell him that Riley's uncle is much older than he seems to be and that made the dark man laugh.

"Yeah, I remember her. Are you really Riley's uncle?"

"I'm. I know, I'm too young to be her uncle, but I'm my parents' surprise! At least my dad was paying half-price when we went to the movies."

He said it amused.

"Do you need something else?"

Maya said to Lucas.

"No, everything is in order."

"See you tomorrow, then. Bye Huckleberry! Let's go!"

Maya said excitedly, pushing Josh out of there.

"I'm home!"

Said Riley walking into the room. She left her shoes next to the door feeling the weird silence of the apartment.

"Is anybody home?"

Riley turned back to the kitchen and saw her uncle sitting on the table next to Maya.

"Uncle Josh!"

She said running to her uncle who greets her with a hug.

"Hi, niece!"

"When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming to New York?"

She said as she lets her uncle go.

"I got in this afternoon. I just wanted to surprise you and I even brought you some food."

He said gesturing to the table.

"Thank you, Uncle Josh! You didn't have to!" The brunette looked around the room "Where's Missy?"

"She is locked in the bedroom."

Maya said before putting a fork full of pasta in her mouth.

"What happened?"

"You!" They turned to the brunette in the hall. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

Said the brunette accusing her.

"I didn't know that Uncle Josh was coming. Why are you acting like this?"

"You have no idea what he just did!"

The brunette said in annoyance.

"What happened here?"

Riley turned to her uncle.

"A lot of things..."

"He just sent a note to our hot neighbor saying that I was watching him from our window!"

"How do you know that? Did you do that, uncle Josh?"

"I don't know, I do a lot of things."

He said like he doesn't care about it.

"You did! You said it looking straight into my face a few hours ago."

"Uncle Josh, that wasn't cool!"

"Whatever, if it wasn't for me he would never have asked her out."

"Wait! What?"

Said Maya and Riley together looking at Missy

"Oh! he came here and ask me out."

Said the brunette smiling.

"Whatever! Let's talk about something more interesting," Said Josh drawing their attention to himself. "I'll be working for the next couple days here and I was wondering if I could stay here since it's closer to my work."

"No!"

Missy said quickly.

"I can sleep on the couch."

"No!"

"We can find a way, Missy has a bed..."

"No!"

"...There's a bed available in her room..."

"Do you understand no? Não! Non! No! Nein! Nemojte!"

Missy said along with Riley.

"...Since our couch is awful to sleep on it."

"I'm up!"

"Does anyone have a problem with that?"

"No problem! He can stay."

Maya said.

"I do!" said Missy annoyed, "He is your uncle! you are the only one who should sleep with him, or rather send him to his parents' house."

"I'm not sleeping with Missy. She snores!"

Maya quickly said what made the brunette cast a deadly look on her friend.

"I don't snore!"

"Yeah, you do! You definitely snore!" Riley said "According to the rules of this apartment, majority wins"

"That is it, you lost! Grin and bear it!"

Maya said to Missy who turned her back and went to sit on the couch.

"Aren't you having dinner?"

Riley told Missy while stealing a bit of food from Maya's plate.

"Oh, I don't know! Should I request a board meeting to ask this important question? How many of you think that I should eat? If the majority agree I will have dinner."

She said sarcastically.

"Missy, come on! I'm not asking you to marry him, just to sleep in the same place he is!"

"Excuse me, who are you anyway?"

The doorbell rang in the apartment which made the three girls stared at each other for a while.

"No way!"

Missy turned to the TV who was off.

"No!"

"Peaches?"

Riley begged what made Maya look at the room avoiding her.

"I won't look at you."

"Peaches?"

"No!"

"Peaches!"

Riley said more amiable what made Maya turn to her best friend who had the most beautiful smile on her face and that made Maya smile.

"Yes, Riles?"

"Would you open the door, please Peaches!"

"Right!"

Maya said getting up. She didn't even have time to open the door properly when another brunette stormed into the apartment.

"Where's Riley Matthews?"

Riley got up from the chair and saw Smackle walking toward her.

"You! It's all your fault!"

Smackle pointed at Riley.

"Okay, what else did I do?"

Riley said tiredly.

 ** _-#####-######-########-###########-_**

Lucas recognized the car behind his car as soon as he was getting ready to park the car. Zay had sent an urgent text a few minutes ago for them to meet at his's house. Farkle approached him and greeted him.

"So, what do you think happened?"

"No idea, do you?"

"Me either!"

The two walked into the building and headed for the floor of their best friend and in less than two minutes they were greeted by Zay who seemed very agitated.

"Make yourself at home!"

Lucas and Farkle looked at each other as they saw the huge smile of their friend while he was gesturing for them to sit down. They stared at the tall man who was anxiously walking back and forth for a few minutes.

"So?"

Said Lucas hoping that it would finally make Zay say something, his friend sat down at the table and stared at the two of them on the couch.

"I had a very unexpected visit today. You have no idea who it was."

Lucas and Farkle stared at his friend waiting for him to keep on talking.

"So, who's that person? You guys! Try to guess who it was!"

Lucas and Farkle looked at each other without knowing what to say.

"Your mom?"

Said Lucas.

"No clue!"

Farkle said.

"Izzy!"

"Smackle?"

They both said.

"Yeah, she was here!"

"Have you texted us to urgently stop by just to say us that your neighbor came to your home?"

Farkle said in disbelief and Zay laughed.

"You have no idea what happened! Like..."

Lucas could see how his friend was lost in that lot of emotions he had, he can't even say what he wanted to.

"Spit it out. We will never know what happened if you keep on these breaks."

Farkle said and Zay gave him a deadly look.

"She came here to apologize for what happened the other day."

"What happened?"

"Smackle said she didn't consider him a friend." Farkle told Lucas "Keep going."

"So, she brought me a pie as an apology and when I was going to the kitchen to get us some plates, she..."

Zay cut himself off as he laughs like an idiot.

"She?"

They both said.

"She... She kissed me!"

"What?"

Said the two in surprised.

"She kissed me!"

Lucas and Farkle looked at the serious expression of their friend and then crack in laughed.

"No way!"

Farkle laughed.

"You're kidding!"

"I'm telling you the truth. She kissed me!"

"So, actually, you kissed her."

"I didn't do that! Are not you listening to me?" Zay said indignantly at his friends "She KISSED me!"

"Why would she kiss you?"

Farkle said in disbelief.

"I don't know! She said something about an experiment..."

"You're not her type."

"Believe it or not, she kissed me and it happened right here," Zay said moving away from the table and pointing to the table where a few hours ago he and Smackle had kissed. "No matter what you all think, she kissed me and I really enjoyed it. It was surprising, and I must confess that I was a bit disappointed because I always thought that I would be the one who would initiate the kiss, I even had a speech ready, but no, she had to ruin this to me and kiss me. Then, when we moved away I had no idea what to do or say. She just left quickly after the kiss and this confused me. I need you all be honest with me" said Zay super serious "Am I a bad kisser?"

Lucas and Farkle looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"We can't help you with this, Zay."

Farkle said.

"Why not? You are my best friends!"

"We can't answer this question, we're your friends, not your ex-girlfriends or hooks up."

Said Lucas and Farkle agreed.

"I guess I should ask a trusted person, "he said, walking back and forth. "I know who!"

"Who?"

"Missy!"

"You're not going to hook up with Missy!"

Lucas said indignantly.

"It's just an unimportant kiss, she won't mind."

"Farkle, a little help here?"

"Anyway, you said she would never be interested in me," he told Farkle. "Take that, nerd!"

 ** _-#######-#########-###########-_**

"You said that I like Zay. You put that shit in my head then I kissed him."

"You did what?"

Riley said surprise with this new news.

"I kissed him!"

"Wait a minute. Who are you talking about?"

Missy said curiously on the sofa turning to the nervous brunette, Smackle turned to Missy realizing her and other people presences in the room just now.

"Oh! Hi, Missy!"

She says getting embarrassed that everyone there had heard what she had said.

"So, who is the person that you are talking about?"

"My neighbor, Isaiah Babineaux."

"Oh my God! You just kissed Zay! Are you Izzy?"

"Do you know him?"

"Of course, I know him!" Smackle got even redder by having someone who knew the guy she had just kissed a few hours ago "I've known him for a few years. So, you're the famous Izzy?"

"Did you guys talk about me?"

She said curiously, Missy bit her lower lip.

"He mentioned you a couple times, just like Farkle did. Zay told me that you are a good friend of Farkle's so he has you as a friend too."

"Oh, this!"

There was a disappointment in her voice that made Missy smile smugly.

"Why did you kiss him?"

Asked Riley to get Smackle's attention who walked towards her friend and sat front of her on the table.

"Because I wanted to prove you wrong. He even isn't my type. He is so...you know... too normal for me."

Josh looked at the brunette in front of him like she was crazy and that made her stare at him.

"Who is he?"

She turned to Riley.

"Do you remember that I told you I have an uncle three year older than me?" Smackle nodded "So this is my uncle Josh!"

"He is hot!" She said with a flirt grin "Anyways, let´s come back to the subject. He's too normal for me like, we wouldn't work."

"What do you mean when you said he is too normal?"

Said Josh wanting to understand the problem that had brought that brunette to his niece's house.

"He's dumb!"

Maya said approaching them.

"I never said that, Maya!"

"Okay, he's intellectually inferior and intellectually inferior people don't make her type."

"Like, what we'd talk about when we're alone? That would be boring for both of us! If I talk about things I like, he would be like: "Cool, what are you talking about?" Or "I don't understand anything you said, but you're cute." Or "Let's just make out."

"Believe me," Missy said mischievously "When you two are alone, the last thing you two will do or want to do is talk."

"Anyway," said Riley, catching Smackle's attention, "by what you're saying it sounds like you liked kissing him."

"Well, he's a good kisser!"

"So, you have feelings for him?"

"No... I don't know, maybe? That was crazy! I can't explain what I felt when I kissed kiss him and this never ever happened to me! Like never!"

Maya laughed what made Smackle give her a dirty look.

"You should kiss him again!"

"Why would I do that, Missy?"

Smackle turned to the brunette sitting on the couch.

"If you do this you'll know. You'll know if those crazy things that happened inside of you repeat themselves and if that happens, unfortunately, you're lost."

"I can't do this!"

"Kissing him it's the only way!" Missy got up from the couch "Zay is a nice guy, you should give him a chance. He may not be the most intellectual guy in the world, but he has a great heart, he's awesome, he would treat you very well if you just gave him a chance."

"Sounds like you should try, Smackle. If Missy is saying he's a good guy I believe her, you should give him a chance"

Smackle turned to Riley uncertainly to hear what they were saying.

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"Well, at least you tried."

Maya said turning to Riley just in time to catch Josh's smile in her direction.

"Try it, it sounds good!"

He said without taking his eyes off her.

"Excuse me, I'm going to sleep!"

Missy said leaving the room.

\- ######## - ######## - - ########## - ######## -

 ** _I prefer Italian to Japanese food._**

Missy read the text and a smile grown on her face.

 ** _They both are good!_**

She heard her door opening and when she opened her mouth to complain once again to Riley about her new roommate, Missy shut it up when she realized he was the one who had come in.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I thought you had a house far away from here."

She said rudely.

"I know you have been missing me." He said with his flirtatious smirk "Even if you didn't want to say it out loud, Bradford."

"I'd miss a rat more than you, Matthews."

Josh threw his things into the corner of the bed as he laughed, and he turned to Missy.

"I know you missed me and I also know you think I'm hotter."

"I'm sorry? You are disgusting! I'm sure I have all of my neurons working very well, unlike the only two neurons in those models' brains that you often hook up with."

"There it is! Your silly jealousy again." He said leaning towards her, leaning on her mattress "You know I only have eyes for you, fool!"

Josh touched the tip of her nose and Missy quickly slapped his hand.

"You're so delusional!"

"And you are way hot! Let's see how long you can resist to this."

He said with a wicked grin, moving away.

"I believe this room is too small for me, you and your big ego to occupy it at the same time."

Josh lifted his shirt, showing the result of years of gym and Missy found herself staring at him.

"I think there's plenty of room."

He turned to her and Missy saw him unbutton his pants.

"What are you doing?"

She said in shock and Josh laughed at her face

"Clothes are uncomfortable for sleeping."

He lowered his pants and Missy turned her body toward the door avoiding see him almost naked.

"Don't you think you should put some clothes since you're sleeping here, in my bedroom?"

"Why would I do it? Didn't you just say I'm disgusting?" he said playfully "I hope you don't mind that I like sleeping without feeling tight for clothes."

Then something hit her, Missy took the small fabric in her hands, finding out that it was actually his underwear.

"Yuck!"

She said it throwing his underwear on the floor as soon as her brain got her that information.

"Would you mind turn off the light? Or do you want me to do it for you?"

Said he malicious ** _...Damn! I'm so screwed! But two can play this game..._** Missy got up and turned off the light as she went back to her bed.

"Okay, I hope you don't mind too!"

She said taking off her huge T-shirt, getting into only her underwear, tossing the T-shirt next to the other bed. Missy could feel his gaze on her through the darkness as she sets up her bed to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for some bullshit or nonsense that was written here, I wish I had more time to notice them._**

 ** _Have a great week!_**

 ** _See you sometime!_**


	13. Movies, kisses and party time - part 1

_**Hi,**_

 _ **How are you doing?**_

 _ **It's almost Christmas again!**_

 _ **I know, I've been gone for a while again. I'm soooo**_ _ **sorry, I'm serious!**_

 _ **It was hard days and a lot of work and I didn't have time to sit down and write.**_

 _ **Well, this chapter is going to be huge so I divided it into two parts. Some things not very cool will happen to our characters in this chapter so be patient.**_

 _ **This chapter contains content not appropriate for under eighteen, so let's grab some milk.**_

* * *

Maya tied her hair in a bun as she checked Lucas's schedule for next week. Thank God the weekend had come and she could finally rest if she could call it to rest because Missy was unbearable and Maya honestly hoped that the events of this weekend would improve her best friend's mood.

"Maya!"

She heard her sister's familiar voice resound in the room, which made her put her agenda aside and see the little blonde running toward her. May jumped onto her lap and Maya turned her attention to her mom who was walking in the clinic holding May's backpack, holding hands with a little brunette girl with blue eyes drawn to gray who looked at her curiously.

"Hi, my baby girl! How are you doing?"

Katy said as she approached her daughter.

"I'm good and how about you?"

"I'm great!"

She said putting the backpack down on the floor beside the table.

"What are you doing here?"

"Maya, I need your favor."

Maya saw her mom's sweet smile, which made her eyes narrow.

"I can't, you know it!"

"Pretty please? You're the only one who can take care of them. Patricia felt ill at work and I'm going to have to cover her shift. You know, your dad is out of town for that job in Montana."

"Isn't there anyone else who can do this?"

Maya said hopefully and saw her mom laughing.

"You know, there's not! Well, this is Natalie. She will be staying with us tonight.

"She's my best friend, just like you, Riley and Missy are."

May said happily.

"Mom, it's two kids!"

Maya said begging her mom to change her mind.

"It's only until nine p.m., baby girl!"

"I don't know if Lucas will like this..."

"Mrs... I mean Katy, good afternoon!"

They turned to Lucas who smiled welcoming them, May ran up to him and hold him.

"How are you doing, May?"

"I'm great! Na, this is my sister's boyfriend Lucas."

"May!"

Maya had practically shouted at her and the little blonde scolding her who just laughed.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Hi Na!" He said to the brunette who approached to the two a bit sheepish. "So, you're May's best friend?"

She nodded slightly uncertain of what to do.

"Hi Lucas, how are you doing, dear?"

Katy said coming closer and leaving a light kiss on his cheek.

"I'm good, how about you Katy?"

"Needing a little help from you."

"What can I do for you, Katy?"

"Well, one of the girls who works with me has passed out at work and I will have to cover her shift. I had agreed with Natalie's mom that she was going to sleep at home this weekend and with what had happened I don't have anyone to take care of this two for the next few hours. It's only three hours... "

"Don't worry, Mrs. H... Katy! They can stay here. Actually, I need help to feed the puppies that came for adoption." Lucas turned to the two kids. "They need a bit of love too; can you help me with that?"

"Of Course!"

May said running to where the dogs would be. Natalie looked at Lucas uncertainly what to do, he smiled at the brunette and held her hand.

"Well, your friend is a great helper, let's see if you are too."

They left to the hallway and Maya eyed a deadly glare at her mom.

"See, he didn't even mind!" She said smiling at her daughter. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Lucas kept the girls busy explaining everything about the clinic to them until their visit was interrupted by an appointment. May and Natalie sat down next to Maya and drawing while Lucas worked, Maya was tempted to do the same when the movement has slowed down again.

Natalie had her eyes locked on the features of the drawn on Maya's paper as Maya is drawing a familiar figure to herself when that person on the paper was at the age of the two little girls are right now.

"I know that one! This is Riley, Maya's best friend, as I told you."

The blonde said to her best friend.

"She is so beautiful! Your drawing is amazing, Maya!"

Said the brunette leaning toward Maya.

"Didn't I tell you that my sister is an artist!"

May said proudly.

"My sister is an artist too. Daddy said she went to France to study arts."

"Really? I think she and Maya would love to meet each other. Maybe they'll become best friends like us."

Maya laughed knowing that there was no possibility of that happening.

"If she lived here, maybe, but she lives far away from us."

Said the sad brunette.

"Maybe she'll show up for Christmas!"

"No, Daddy said she's too busy, but she always sends me a gift or a card. Your sister reminds me of her, she has blond curly hair like Maya and eyes like mine as my dad says it."

"What's her name again?"

"Well, it's time to close and I'm aware that there is a really cool movie at the movie theater around here."

They turned to him watching them, the girls jumped excitedly, or rather May jumped excitedly at that.

"Unfortunately, it's not gonna happen today.

Maya said ruining the girls' happiness.

"Why not, Maya?"

May said sadly to her sister.

"Unfortunately, not today, May."

Maya said staring at her sister as if that would give a hint of her financial life to the younger one.

"Don't worry Maya, it'll be all on me."

Said Lucas noting the look of the older blonde.

"Unfortunately, I can't accept it, Huckleberry."

"Come on, Maya! It's just a movie."

Said the younger one with the biggest puppy face.

"Not today, May!"

"How about you guys take a look at the puppies while I have a little chat with Maya?"

Lucas said to the girls who promptly left them alone eager to see the puppies.

"Don't even try to change my mind. This still a no."

Maya said putting her notebook and supplies in the desk drawer, Lucas walked over to the table and leaned on his hands to look at her closer.

"Come on Maya! Let's think it will be two hours in silence in a room, with no concern as to what they will be doing in the next few hours. "

"Lucas, unfortunately, I can't!"

Maya said getting up from the chair.

"If the problem is money I can pay for everyone."

"Lucas, no! You don't have to do it, they are nothing relative to you."

"Think on it as a form of payment. I took you to the gallery and you got a new job, so you owe me a thank you and that would be a way to make up to me for it."

Maya laughed.

"Are you serious?" She arched her eyebrows. "Go out with me and two kids as a form of making it up?"

"Yes. Is this or a romantic dinner with all those cheesy things."

Maya laughed and approached him.

"A romantic date with you, Cowboy?"

"Yeah!"

Maya placed her hands on his chest, pretending to smooth his shirt, her eyes following her hands moves without looking at him for a second.

"You're into me, aren't you?"

She smiled mischievously and looked at him.

"Actually, that's my plan for you to admit that behind all this debauchery and nicknames you're really falling for me."

He said smiling, Maya felt his hands wrap around her waist bringing her to him.

"Me?" She said wrapping his neck with her arms without breaking their eyes contact. "Falling for you? Only in your dreams, Huckleberry!"

"I think it will be better in reality! So that's a yes?"

He said smiling at her with his eyes locked on her as he stroked her face, Maya felt a shiver run through her body that made her move away from him **_... What the fuck! You're just flirting!_**

"I hope you buy lots of candy. May loves chocolate."

"I knew it! I knew that I could change your mind."

He said laughing, Maya saw her phone light up and a text from her mom popping up on the screen asking her to make sure her sister's friend took the pills that were in her backpack at right time.

 ** _#########~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#########-##################-_**

Missy was annoyed. She would like to get at least a few minutes on her own, but he was trying so hard to not allow this simple privilege to her. The only moment of privacy she could get was when she went to take a shower, something she took a long time in just to enjoy those precious minutes. Missy looked in the mirror to see if her make-up was acceptable, she could do something better, but being Josh's private show left her with no patience at all. He was sitting shirtless on the bed typing something on his cell phone and she could see his smirk at every text coming in, sure he was making some woman or some women a fool right now.

The arrival of a new text on her cell phone caught her attention. It was just Maya letting her know that she would get home later which made Missy mentally thank Nick for having invited her to dinner that night, which would make her stay away from that pain in the ass sitting behind her.

Her eyes met Josh's in the mirror and she watched his flirty wick to her which made her roll her eyes and stand up.

She needed a dress and the help of one of her friends, but unfortunately, she would not have it that night. Maybe she should choose a sexy dress, but the cast on her leg ended with the mood; maybe she should pick one of those cute dresses from Riley, but she didn't want to him get the idea of her being a goody-goody. Maybe some of Maya's dresses, but she knew that her friend wasn't much into dresses which reduced her friend's choice for simple ten dresses.

Missy sighed as she took a basic black dress from Riley that ended up hugging her curves better than on her friend's body if she took Maya's high hills it would be perfect, but she wouldn't be able to walk wearing it, Missy sighed in frustration. Her eyes fell on a lace red dress that Maya had got it as a present from her, obviously Missy hadn't bought that dress thinking of wearing it one day. She loves the shape that the neckline discreetly enhanced her breasts and how it wasn't too short since the back part of it was longer; the dress gave her a discreet but sensual look that would be nice that night.

Missy untied her robe, letting it dropping to the floor and then putting on her dress. She would love the help of her friends to zipper up the dress at that moment, but unfortunately, she would have to manage it on her own. Missy went to the mirror so she could make sure of her choice, she smoothed the fabric of the dress as she watched him slide comfortably into her body.

"I like this one!"

Missy got scared and looked into the mirror finding Josh with his arms crossed on his chest standing in the closet door, watching her.

"You asshole, you scared me!"

She saw him laugh as he walks into the room.

"This one is better than that one you used at Riley's new year party."

This remark would go unpunished if Missy had not remembered that the dress he was talking about was the one she had picked up before, in other words, he was there all the time.

"Since when are you here?"

She was going to turn to face him, but Josh's hands on her waist prevented her from facing him.

"I've been here long enough to see your lace panties, Bradford."

Missy felt his hand on her back as he gently put the zipper on her dress up.

"I don't think you understand what privacy means, Matthews. You can't just walk into a room like this one without the permission of the person inside of it. "

"Well, the door was open so I went in. Don't worry, I see bodies much better than yours every day! "

Missy turned away from him indignant at the way he had treated her, staring at him then.

"What?"

"Don't worry! I believe he'll like it as he doesn't seem to have that many choices this week."

"You're an asshole!"

She said as she left the room as soon as possible, listening to his laugh for the awkward way she had walked in anger. Missy took one of her perfumes from the dressing table, wishing time pass by so she wouldn't have to listen to Josh's clever words or see his ass face.

"Oh, don't be mad at me!"

Missy heard him come into the room if she didn't love the contents on that bottle so much, that bottle would probably stop at Josh's head.

"Get out!"

"If you try harder at the gym..."

"If you say another word about my body I'll forget how much I love it on here, and I'll accidentally hit your head with it for a few times."

She said cutting him off and leaving the bottle in her hand visible which made him raise his hands in sight of peace.

"Okay! But I think you should choose that other perfume. "

"I don't need your opinion!"

She said pressing the valve of the perfume feeling it coming into contact with her skin.

"I just want to help! I just want to help you to get in on with someone. You are in need of a little bit more oxytocin so you won't be in such a bitch mood. "

Missy reluctantly set the bottle on the dressing table, gazing at him with a deadly look.

"So, do you know what would make me really happy?" She said, approaching him. "You miles away from here."

"I don't get it, how that would make you happy?"

He said confused.

"Why you don't get it? It's so simple like one plus one! I wouldn't have to see your asshole face every time I woke up, and I wouldn't hear your annoying voice all single day."

"That would be so sad!" He said shaking his head. "You love me. You getting me here makes you fucking happy."

Missy laughed.

"Oh, congratulations to your drug dealer because the drug you got is that good one! But this shit is not allowed in this house."

"You a liar! You're here." Missy narrowed her eyes and was about to say something as he put his hands on her waist and brought her to him, catching her off guard. Her hands stopped on his chest as Missy's eyes got widened open "Anyway, I'd completely do you."

He said very quietly close to her mouth, in less than a second his lips were against hers and Missy found herself with no reaction as he devoured her mouth. She tried to use her arms to pull him away from her and she even had some success, until one of his arms left her waist and his hand got in her hair bringing her to him and then she found herself giving in into the kiss. Missy felt her back against the wall and found herself groaning in pain between his lips by the unexpected movement, Josh whispered an apology between her lips before taking them again.

One of his hands roamed her body finding the hem of her dress, Missy felt his hand slide down her thigh beneath the fabric of her dress. His lips left her mouth and went to her neck on a trail of wet kisses as he made repeated and slow back and forth movements over the skin of Missy's thigh with his fingertips. She felt the force he applied in her hair to drain away, and then one of his hand met the other one in the place he wanted, on her butt, squeezing it then. Missy let out a sigh from her lips just as he had bitten the sensitive skin of her neck.

Josh had moved up his kisses to her ear, one of his hands slowly skirting the hem of her panties stopping in front of it and then pressing his fingers on it as he lightly bit her earlobe, and gently trailed his teeth over the sensitive skin of her ear.

"You know, I could help you with the oxytocin thing right now." he said whispering in her ear "I can make you scream my name until you see stars."

Missy felt his fingers slip through the fabric of her panties in a slow dance that made her want to know what that would be like letting him touch her like that. It had been months since the last time she had had some relax like that, and if he wanted to offer it to her, she wouldn't decline it. It wasn't like they were something or it meant anything. Josh laid a few kisses next to her ear, his free hand stopped on her right breast over the fabric of the dress grabbing it, his hand on her panties began to move faster which made her sigh from the friction.

"I can have you all night long until you beg me to stop or until we both can't move." Missy found herself grinding against his hand hearing his muffled laughter against her skin before he devoured her lips again for a few seconds. Josh leaned his forehead on hers and looked deeply on her eyes. She could tell that she had never seen those dark eyes if she had not already, Josh's eyes were watching her curious when his fingers began to work in the right place, Missy closed her eyes and bit her lower lip lost in that sensation "I can be that bad guy you want, Missy and tear this delicate piece of fabric you are wearing under this dress and you fuck so hard until your brain goes blank, causing the neighbors to become angry and my niece and your best friend know how dirty I can be with their little best friend."

Missy couldn't help a low moan coming out of her mouth, her eyes meeting with Josh's eyes that went to her lips.

"Just tell me what you want me to do. I know what you really want, you can not deny it. I know how much you want it right now, I can feel it, Bradford. Don't worry, I can pleasure you, I can do anything you ask me or beg for me to do. Just tell me, tell me what you want me to do, Bradford. It's so easy like one plus one, tell me! "

He ordered in his husky voice. She hates to admit that it had an effect on her body who shivered when a not-so-pure picture crossed her head. She even more hated to admit that she needed more than just his promises.

"Josh."

His name left her lips as a louder moan and she saw him shut his eyes as he moistened his lips.

"Say my name again, Bradford," he said still with his eyes closed, Missy couldn't say any words lost in all that sensation he was giving to her. She felt his fingers in her hair as he tugged it tighter and the movement of his fingers into her panties speeded up "Say my fucking name, Bradford!"

"Josh!"

She moaned his name before his starving mouth crush into hers, she felt her hands slide to the waistband of his pants and Josh broke the kiss pulling his hand away from her hair and stopping it over her hands holding them still. His eyes were fixed on hers.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Missy said nothing and felt his fingers move away from her, missing them. "The only thing that's depriving us of this feeling is you, you know, right? It's just two words, so..." She felt his fingers come back more intensely and Missy gasped "what do you want me to do? Tell me and I'll let you get there, Missy." Josh arched his eyebrow, his fingers moving away again, showing that he wouldn't do anything until she said him to. Josh sighed when she still keeps on no say nothing.

"You're so stubborn!" he said moving his head negatively with his eyes fixed on her, then he leaned toward her neck sliding his nose over her sensitive skin breathing her. Missy felt the delicate friction of his beard against her skin that made her close her eyes and unconsciously tilt her head so he could have more access "And this is so frustrating and so fucking turn on at the same time. It lets me see which is the right way I have to take this with you, huh, how rough I can be with you." Josh bit her earlobe and Missy moans at the pictures he was putting in her head "But I am a man of principles and I won't do anything with you until you tell me to."

Missy felt his hand slowly return to her center and his teeth against her skin in the middle of one of his kisses on her neck.

"Josh ..."

His name left her lips unconsciously and she felt his movements intensify. Missy closed her eyes and felt her forehead rest against the warm skin of his chest.

"Yes, Bradford?"

"I..."

She gasped.

"Two words. Just two words and this will be over, huh?"

"Josh... Fuck me!"

She felt his laughter against her skin. She felt him tugging tight her hair making her look at him.

"Fuck you?" He kissed her intensely, increasing the intensity of his fingers even more, which made her moan between the kiss. Missy felt him pulling her hair as Josh pulled back breaking the kiss, biting her bottom lip then. "I'd love to do that, make you lose your head, and swallow each of those words you've told me all those years." Missy wasn't paying attention to his words as she was lost in the overwhelming feeling that was taking control of her body. "And I really want to do this, but I can't. I got a date and I'm not willing to leave her waiting for me. It would be so wrong of me and you as well."

He laid a quick kiss on her lips, looking her so deeply.

"Of course, I could have a quickie with you, but it wouldn't be enough. I couldn't do what I really want to do with you. I couldn't make you swallow your fucking pride and all the shit you say."

Seems like her brain had resolved to work on at that moment and then Missy opened her eyes to see the huge smirk he was on. Her hand went to his hand pulling it off of under her dress. She saw his smirk rise after that gesture and then she saw her hand against his face. Josh was still, the only difference was that his smile was smaller and there was a mark of her hand on his face. The mark and sound that had resonated through the room were the only proof she had that she had slapped him with all her strength right in his face.

"You asshole bastard!"

"Asshole bastard?" He laughed and shook his head. "I hope you have fun, Bradford!"

He said going toward the door, but Josh held himself for a second looking at her. Missy felt his lips against hers for a few seconds before he moved away and left the bedroom.

Missy took a deep breath before hitting her own forehead again and again... **What the fuck is wrong with you? How could you let him touch you like that? How could you even consider having sex with him? He's your friend's fucking asshole uncle's, the only thing he wants is to mess up with you and made a fool of you. Now you just have inflated his huge ego and he's going to use it against you, you dumbest!...** Missy pushed herself away from the wall, her legs still trembling leading her to her dresser table and she could see that she was a real mess which made her hate grow for him even more.

 ** _#########~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#########-##################-_**

Riley smiled when she saw Farkle turning to her direction, he discreetly waved and Riley could see in his face in those few seconds how much he wanted to be saved from that conversation he was in. Officially, she was alone, but Farkle always took advantage of those minutes when he could escape from those uninteresting conversations to stay with her. Her company was Smackle when she could get rid of Christian, which made the hours pass by. In fact, this was the first time she had come to that company party alone, usually, she would come with Charlie who could make those hours quickly go by, and now she would realize just how boring it was.

Her eyes fell on the brunette coming toward her, it was hard for her to get used to Smackle without her huge glasses she always wore. Riley believed that this custom of leaving her glasses at home on parties time was implanted by Smackle's mom because she knew that Smackle's mom thinks her daughter's glasses horrible. Smackle sat beside Riley hold on her own drink, the table they were on had a privileged view of the Garden and outdoor pool of that mansion that Farkle's parents had bought as soon as his dad had decided to retire.

"Have a heart! I'm going to rip off that guy's head, anyways it's just used to keep that awful blond hair with a lot of gel. "

She said taking a shot from her glass, Riley smiled sympathetically since she and Christian also didn't have a good relationship, she was glad she didn't have to work with him directly.

"What happened?"

"He said I missed the spreadsheet calculations. Me? Did I wrong? Did I miscalculations? Is he stupid? When I was five years old could do more on a computer than he can do today. He told me that I'm only in the company because I'm Farkle's friend, otherwise they'd kick me off the company right now. "

Smackle took another sip from her glass to calm down, Riley's eyes went to the pool and by that time she found the couple of the year next to the pool talking to a group of lawyers. Charlie, as always, was flawless, his hands were around the redhead woman as he apparently introduced her to everyone. She was beautiful, so beautiful that it made Riley want to tear out her own eyes so she could not see her. She was so elegant in that green dress that looked so good on her and it made Riley look at herself and the impression she got was of a person who took the first thing of the closet and left the house no caring about nothing.

"What's it?"

Riley turned to the brunette at her side.

"It's nothing!"

"Of course something happened, you have that not-so-cool expression on your face." Smackle turned to the direction that she was looking "Okay, he came with her."

"He can go out with whomever he wants. I should know he'd obviously bring her."

Riley said taking a sip of her glass.

"But it's a motherfucker move of his part to bring her here, in a place that you surely would be."

Riley smiled at her glass, she heard Smackle adjusting in her chair and getting tense.

"What's he doing here?"

Riley turned to the direction Smackle was looking and saw the dark-haired man talking to one of the waiters, and when she said that he was talking, it evident means he was hitting on them.

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"No, I've been avoiding him all day since that day. But what is he doing here? He doesn't even work for us. "

She said hiding her face with her purse.

"Eventually, you'll have to talk to him."

"Not today!"

She said looking back for an escape route.

"You can't be hiding from him the whole party."

Smackle laughed.

"Well, I can try." Smackle stood up "In fact, look who's talking!"

Riley laughed at the sight of the brunette walking to the other side, Riley's eyes turning to the dark-haired man who seemed to be waving at them.

"Where did she go?"

Riley turned her attention to the voice behind her finding Farkle there.

"She didn't say, she just said she had something to do."

He smiled and sat down where Smackle was sitting.

"So, how's the party going on?"

"Good!"

She said nice and she saw Farkle laugh.

"If good means boring then that's fine, this party is definitely good."

She couldn't help staring at the pool, it was as if something attracted her there and she didn't have the strength to resist it. She met the green eyes staring at her and she could see how seeing her with Farkle was annoying him, even though he was trying to hide it, all these many years together had helped her to understand his mood.

"I want to introduce you to someone."

Riley turned her attention to Farkle who was already standing. She followed him toward the pool, the place she least wanted to be there. Now she was in plain sight for Charlie and she could feel all eyes directed at her because Farkle had his arm around her. They stopped a few steps from Charlie in a group next to his and Riley felt herself getting nervous.

"Farkle!"

Riley turned to the group this time paying attention to them. She quickly recognized the man in the center of the group, she had seen him in that picture at the day she awoke at Farkle's apartment.

"Good evening, dad!"

"Look how he's getting more like me every day! He got a very beautiful date, Farkle is so lucky!"

She saw Farkle blushing and she could feel herself doing the same.

"Dad, this is Riley..."

"Riley Matthews," he said, reaching out and holding out his hand to her "daughter of Topanga Matthews, one of our most brilliant lawyers. It's nice to meet you!"

Riley holds his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"It's my pleasure. You are as beautiful as your mom, but I can see a little bit of your dad on you. "

"Do you know my dad?"

She said surprisingly and then she thought she was an idiot after said it, of course, he had met her dad, they probably know each other from those dinners she couldn't go.

"I've known your parents since middle school." She was surprised and apparently Farkle too, her parents never talked about Farkle's dad to her. "I have to admit I had a big crush on your mom, but unfortunately, I was not the right guy for her. I hope you're having a good time, Miss Matthews."

For that Riley didn't expect, her mom could have married a guy who would own one of the biggest companies in the country, but she had chosen her dad who had become just a teacher.

"I am, sir."

"Where are my manners? I'm Stuart, Stuart Minkus. You can call me Stuart. It's so nice to meet someone so familiar. How's your brother?"

"He's fine, sir, finishing his senior year in high school."

"Wow, time really flies! The last time I saw him he was about three. "

"Have we met before?"

"We did, you were about four. It was the first time Topanga worked with us, and since then I have taken care of her so she could get a place at the best law firm in the city. I can see when we find good talents and I like them to evolve in the best way possible. "

Riley found herself smiling, it was a smile of pride of her mom. She had always heard of her huge hunger for As because Topanga always wanted to be the best on everything, and hear how good she is by other people continued to get her a damn happiness and makes her hope to be so good at something like mom.

She saw Charlie take a huge sip of his drink, she didn't mean to look at him that was just an accident. All eyes were on her and seem everyone had been quiet just to hear their conversation.

"I'm glad she found you."

"No, I'm glad. She even brought us another treasure with her, Mr. Gardner. We'll definitely miss them when they leave us."

Her eyes fell on Charlie who was now looking at Mr. Minkus, she can see the proud smile of the red-haired woman next to him.

One of Stuart's friends took him into a conversation, and Farkle looked at her, smiling and taking a drink from them as the waiter approached.

"Well, apparently, I'm the only one who knows little about you here. He clearly likes you. "

"I had no idea he knew my parents."

"Your parents are from Philadelphia like mine."

"Speaking of her, where is your mom?"

"She isn't feeling good today, so she's in my apartment."

"May I steal him from you a little bit?"

One person that Riley had never seen said it and Farkle smiled at her before being dragged into a new group. Her eyes went where Charlie was, but she didn't find him there with his date, and she didn't know how she felt about it. Her feet led her away from the guests to find a more empty place since it wasn't so well lit, this path was headed toward another house that was probably the one to guests.

Her eyes fell on the couple standing in the dark, and within seconds Riley recognized them. Charlie and Anne seemed to be talking and then she hugged him, Riley found herself frozen in the place as she saw Anne apparently kissing him. She only realized where she was when she found herself walking through the kitchen of the mansion, her hand grabbed one of the bottles on the table before she left the room and walked through the dimly lit hall of the house until her eyes found a door half-open.

There was a floor lamp in the room next to the table, a huge glass wall behind the table, on the sides of the room were several books on shelves. So, it was safe to say that this place was the Minkus library or Mr. Minkus's office. She shouldn't be there, but Riley didn't care, she just needed some time for herself, maybe her company wasn't the best choice and her mom wouldn't be proud of it, but Riley felt entitled to do something stupid like this at least once in the year. Riley took the cork off the bottle of champagne and took a sip of the contents remembering what she had seen a few minutes ago. How could he do this to her? It wasn't obvious that she would end up seeing them. Why the heck he brought her to just rub her on Riley's face?

She was sitting on the table looking at the empty garden. Riley had already emptied the bottle in her hand as she realized she needs a new one. Her eyes stopped at Mr. Minkus's drinks at a table in the corner of the room. She knew it would be pushing her luck too much if Riley took one of them, and if anyone caught her there, she would be in trouble, but Riley walked over to the drinks table, opening the bottles and sniffing their contents to find which one would be the strongest one. As soon as she found the drink she wanted, Riley put a bit of it in a glass. That drink had a coloration in a light brown tone and Riley had no idea what it was, she only knew that it burned her throat which made her cough several times, it was like fire ran in her interior.

Her eyes went from the full glass in her hand to the window and Riley already saw herself regretting her choice, but she would have to finish it because she didn't want to ruin Mr. Minkus's fancy drink, so she took a deep breath and turned the glass at once taking half of the content feeling the not so familiar pain of it.

She was in trouble, it was her thought when she heard the door open. Her eyes fell on the glass in her hand and Riley found herself panicking, not knowing what to do with it. The door closed and Riley stood up from the table completely embarrassed with the glass in her hand. She turned to the door and hoped that Farkle, Mr. Minkus or whoever had walked in was a comprehensive person, of course, if she had not got the amazing luck of that person was Christian.

Her eyes fell on the dark-haired man walking in she immediately recognized him that made her breathe relieved. He was distracted by his cell phone as soon as his eyes met hers, he returned his cell phone to his pocket.

"Riley." His eyes went to the glass in her hand "What are you doing here?"

"I'm resting a bit. How about you?"

"I needed some fresh air."

He said confused, Riley laughed.

"And you came right here?"

"Well, supposedly, there shouldn't be anyone here. Did you get one of Mr. Minkus's drinks?"

He said confused.

"It's a very good one."

She said taking another sip trying to pretend the drink didn't affect her, but Charlie's laughter showed at her that she had failed miserably on it. He carefully walked toward her.

"It isn't much something that you would actually drink, excuse me?" He said taking the glass from her hand and sniffing the contents" Actually, this is Mr. Minkus's worst whiskey, it was a gift from Christian that Mr. Minkus gives for unwanted visits."

"Of course, it had to be Christian's gift!"

She said laughing, of course, he would lick Mr. Minkus's boots. Charlie set the glass down on the table and turned to her.

"Where is your date?"

She found herself saying this without thinking. It was none of her business, and she rebuked herself for doing it.

"Making an important call and yours?"

"I don't really know."

It had been a while since the last time she had seen Smackle and Riley wondered if at this time Zay had already found her.

"I saw him talking to Mr. Klaus."

Riley stared at him, not understanding who he was talking about, so she remembered Farkle. Charlie picked up the empty bottle of champagne. "

"How much did you drink?"

"A bit."

"A bit," he repeated, placing the bottle on the table. "It's a company party, so you'd better not drink anything else because you don't want to do something you'll regret later."

"I think I'm pretty big for your advice, don't you think?"

She said taking the glass again.

"I know. I also know this isn't you. "

Riley laughed.

"What if I want to get a little drunk? And if I want to hook up with some stranger and wake up in his bed in the next morning..."

Charlie interrupted her.

"You can, but it's not something you'd like to do."

"Why? Because I am a goody-goody, a fool who can't do anything that disapproves other people?"

She said taking another sip of her drink, Charlie grabbed the glass from her hand to keep her from drinking any more.

"You know I've been drunk already, I've woken up in a stranger's bed and look where we are now?" She gestured at the place. "If I had not done it, I'd never be in here because Farkle would not like an intruder in his parents' house."

She saw the little spark of anger in his eyes, she was practically telling him that something else had happened between her and Farkle, even if nothing had happened. And at that moment they remembered in how spot they really were, Charlie dropped the glass and walked away from her.

"What's the problem?"

"For a moment I thought I knew you, but I remembered I was wrong. Have a good night, Miss Matthews! "

He said walking away, Riley laughed.

"Miss Matthews?" Charlie kept on his way. "Now I'm Miss Matthews for you?"

She said it louder to get his attention, but Charlie didn't seem to bother.

"Where did all that love that you said you feel went, huh?"

He held himself in the doorway.

"Nowhere since it doesn't exist just like the person who owned it doesn't exist too."

He turned to her. That hurt, Riley smiled hurt.

"Yeah, I already knew it didn't exist. I just needed you to verbalize that."

She said taking a big sip from her glass.

"Well, as it has already said now we can move on."

"Yeah, now you can go back to her and me to Farkle."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

She laughed.

"I think you know that I know what I'm doing. We've had a lot of fun doing it."

She could see his expression grow darker by her words.

"Yeah, we had fun!"

"You know, he's a great guy and there's something so magnetic about him that it's hard to resist."

Riley watched him close his fists, which made her grin and take another sip of her drink.

"Oh, and by the way, you want to tell me all the details."

He said walking toward her.

"I'm just telling you he's a good one."

She said leaving her drink on the table.

"Oh! She is also. You know, it's crazy this connection we have." Riley laughed, Charlie stopped in front of her, their bodies inches away. "I've never met anyone as special as her."

"I know. That's why you... you have this so special connection that's why you always end up coming back to me."

Charlie laughed.

"Oh yeah, I always come back to you!"

He said wryly.

"So, who was that guy who was showing jealousy, who was looking for me in my house, who said that he loves me?"

He looked at her in anger with himself.

"I can save you and say that this love is only the lack of you feel to be between my legs since she isn't doing it well done."

"So, what am I supposed to think when you were ready to open them to me more than once? Should I think that you miss me or should I think that your new interest still can't know how you work, since it takes a bit of work?"

Riley executed him with her eyes.

"Does she fake like I did?"

She said with a poised smirk, Charlie rested his hands on the table one on either side of her, leaning toward her leaving their faces only inches away.

"Fake it?" He laughed, his eyes fell on her legs and one of his hands stopped at the hem of her dress, Riley felt him play with the fabric "I believe with all those years of experience I know when a woman gets there, Riley. I know how it feels, and unless you're the best actress in the world, I'm pretty sure I made you cum at all times."

He had a dark gleam in his eyes as his eyes met hers, Riley took his hand from her leg, which made him laugh.

"I think this room is too small for your ego."

"You got my number, you know what to do if you're not being satisfied."

He said as if he didn't care.

"I don't need you!"

"I know, I've been able to watch it a few times, but it's not the same as having someone touching you. You can't have the same level of a turn on, but that's none of my business, not anymore."

"Exactly, what I do or who I go out is none of your business."

"I know, you made that crystal clear when you didn't tell me about Rodriguez. What did you two do when your dad wasn't home? You let him fuck you while innocently we thought it was just a school assignment?"

She can hear all the hatred and jealousy in his words.

"Yeah, and that was so good. The best I had had."

Hate, that was all she could see in him, Charlie stepped back and took a deep breath. Riley picked up her drink again and suddenly she heard a huge noise in the room that was not louder because of the party, her eyes stopped at Charlie who shook his hand, the sofa in front of him was inches away from the usual place.

"You know what," he said, turning to her. "Do you remember Tracey, the cheerleader?"

Riley narrowed her eyes when she remembers her, the girl he had sworn he had nothing, but she knew it was a lie. Charlie approached angrily.

"I lied. Yeah, I hook up with her, it's not like I owed you any satisfaction since it was you who had broken up with me."

"Tell me something that I don't know!"

She laughed. She remembered that night where she stayed for three hours in the cold, in front of the girl's house when she had got an anonymous text.

"And it was so good! We even went out a couple of times after."

"Do you have anything to say about Maria?"

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about Collins?"

He said defiantly.

"What happened on that trip it's none of your business."

She said not wanting to talk about it because she was full of making up those craps.

"So, what happened to Maria isn't yours either."

"You stood me up for three hours!" She said indignantly "Riley, I'm sorry, we were so involved with the project and I lost track of time," she said mimicking him "You were studying what? The size of her bra?"

Charlie laughed, resting his hands on the table again.

"Look at you! You still pissed off about something that happened years ago. It doesn't fit good for someone who says that doesn't like me."

"Have you heard yourself?"

"Have YOU heard yourself?"

They were silent staring at each other. Riley could see the anger on his perfect features, his green eyes were still darkened staring at her. Riley's eyes fell on his flawlessly drawn lips, and she was so stupid for doing this, but she couldn't control it. She couldn't help but pull him to her joining their lips.

He had tried to pull away, but she didn't allow him to go when she held his face. No further attempt was necessary because seconds later she felt his hands on her hair as he kissed her back and picks up speed.

Her hands went to his chest looking for the buttons of his shirt. Charlie moved down his kisses from her cheek to her neck; Riley found herself desperately trying to unbutton his shirt and she sigh when one of them insisted on not unbutton. She heard him laughing muffled around her neck before taking her hands off it and unbuttoning the rest of the buttons himself.

Her lips came into contact with the warm skin on his neck seconds before she started her kissing path down to his chest. He was even stronger now, and she found herself wondering which lawsuit he was being responsible for that month. His hands tightly roamed down her thighs carrying the fabric of her dress. She was kissing the middle of his abdomen when his hands went to her hair and her chin as he pulled her into a new passionate kiss.

Charlie lifted her from the table and turned her, his lips went to her nape and move down to her back. Riley heard the zipper of her dress sliding slowly as he kissed every inch of skin that was getting exposed making her bite her bottom lip. The zipper ended just a few inches off her hip and as soon as he finished Riley could feel his hand roaming over the skin of her abdomen and she saw herself tremble. His kisses were no longer gentle on her skin, she knew he wanted to leave marks on her skin to remind her of it later. His hand stopped on her panties and Riley found herself gasping as she felt his fingers on her, she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from making some noise as she heard him groan in her ear.

His strong arm was around her waist as his hand wrought its magic between her legs, his hip moved against her showing her how much he needs her right there. Riley turned her face toward him, seeing his eyes lost on his desire, and then he kissed her intensely. She felt her legs trembling and she felt that at any moment she would fall if it were not for his strong arm holding her still. The pressure between her legs was almost unbearable as he moved his hand away from her, and Riley didn't have time to protest as he turned her back to kiss her so fiercely that she felt dizzy. The fabric of her dress slid free across her body hitting the ground in seconds, and then Charlie walked away for a few seconds just to admire her body. Riley took off the suit jacket he was wearing and his shirt tossing them somewhere in the room and then he put her back on the table going into the middle of her legs.

He kissed her neck, moving down his lips over her body and stopping over her breasts protected by her bra, who in a few seconds was off discarded on the floor. Riley felt her back against the cool wood of the table while his lips were roaming down her lower abdomen, she felt the fabric of her panties slip on her leg with his lips. She felt his warm breath between her legs as he kissed the inside of her thighs giving greater attention to this region. Riley sighed irritated and felt Charlie's laugh against her skin before his mouth reach its destination. She couldn't help letting a moan escape and she had cursed herself at the realization of how loud it had sounded and hearing that only aroused Charlie even more. Her hands stopped at his hair giving it slight tugs as her body writhed at his touch.

He kissed her gently, the passionate way their lips and tongues danced together made her breathless, he wanted to say something with that, it was one of her favorite kisses, it was as if he told her that he loves her with no words. Charlie pulled away for air, his eyes locked on hers as he stroked her face. Riley drove him away so she could sit down at the table, her lips went to his neck as her hands moved to his pants. She could feel how much he wanted her and at her touch, Charlie took a deep breath and kissed her intensely, but he couldn't concentrate on it while he was lost in the sensations she was giving to him. She felt his hand on hers preventing her from keep going and then Charlie tried to get rid of his pants, Riley helped him as impatiently as he was.

He looked deeply into her eyes searching for her permission, Riley gave him a slight kiss as an answer and then she felt his hands gripping her thighs, bringing her closer to him and then Riley wrapped her legs around him. She heard a soft moan come out of her mouth as she felt him, Riley closed her eyes for a moment feeling his lips against hers. She opened her eyes and found his green eyes fixed on her intensely. Charlie kissed her cheek before start his moves.

She missed that, she missed being with him like that, she missed that feeling he gave her. It was a good thing. Okay, she hadn't experienced this kind of connection with anyone else since Charlie was her first and only one, but it feels like would never happen.

It had been a bad idea and she could hear her brain scream it louder, but that feeling that took her body spoke louder and louder shutting up her brain in a few seconds.

* * *

 ** _Hi to you that have reached the end!_**

 ** _Thank you so much for stopping by!_**

 ** _I hope you have a great weekend and happy holidays!_**

 ** _See you in a year!_**


End file.
